Ganas de Venganza Naruto
by I'm inmortal
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Sakura descubre que su mayor enemigo es el único que puede hacerla fuerte? Su destino estará atado a los Akatsuki de una manera peculiar, mientras sus compañeros de equipo intentarán evitar a toda costa que ella siga esos pasos. Un poco de SASUSAKU; SASOSAKU; NARUHINA; NEJITEN; INAARA; SHIKATEMA; y más parejas que os sorprenderán en la historia.
1. Prólogo La pesadilla comienza

** Prólogo.**

Sakura's POV

Era una tarde calurosa para aquella época del año, se combinaban los árboles con una ligera capa helada con el olor primaveral y las flores recién estrenadas de la nueva estación. Para qué mentir, nunca me había llegado a gustar esa estación, siempre surgía por parte del baka de Naruto la broma sobre el significado de mi nombre, aunque, si no hubiese sido por Sasuke... Él probablemente nunca le hubiese dado la más mínima importancia.

Me tocaba entrenar, estos años me había vuelto más fuerte, nadie lograba explicarse el por qué, ni la forma en la cual había logrado tal manejo de los genjutsus. Y tampoco iba a contarle a nadie el secreto de mi poder, probablemente no entenderían mi punto de vista, y aún menos mis razones.

Todo pasó hace dos años…

**Flash Back. **

_Corría por el bosque con suma precaución, tal como Kakashi-sensei me había enseñado, gracias al control que podía ejercer sobre el chakra se me hacía sumamente sencillo pasar inadvertida, lo que compensaba mis escasas habilidades con el resto de las capacidades ninja. Era una cría aún, no tendría más allá de 16 años, preocupada más por mantener la apariencia que por un duro entrenamiento que era lo que en verdad me daría mis capacidades de supervivencia. Tenía mi pelo largo llegándome hasta la cintura, aunque lo solía recoger en una trenza ladeada, para que no me estorbase en combate, aunque siempre dejaba mi flequillo suelto sobre mi cara, era demasiado difícil para recoger, y no quería malgastar mi tiempo en cosas innecesarias. "Lo más práctico" me decía siempre a mí misma. Aquel día lo tengo grabado a fuego en mi memoria, vestía una camiseta roja apagada, para no llamar demasiado al atención ante cualquier enemigo, sin mangas, para permitir mejor el movimiento en el ataque, pero sin olvidar una vendas hasta un dedo más abajo del codo, con mis guantes negros hasta la muñeca algo abombados y sin dedos. Mis inconfundibles shorts ninja negros, que dejaban a entrever las vendas que rodeaban mis muslos por protección, junto con unas botas altas hasta mis rodillas. La cinta de Konoha la llevaba a modo de diadema, identificando de qué lugar procedía. _

_En aquella misión me acompañaban inconfundiblemente Naruto y Sasuke, aunque en ese momento no se encontraban conmigo, y la verdad, nunca estuve más deseosa de escuchar el molesto "Teme" de Naruto, o los irritantes "Hmp" de Sasuke. _

_Estaba sola, ¿Qué iba a hacer una simple Kunoichi sin apenas formación ninja frente a cualquier enemigo mínimamente entrenado? Era de locos, pero todos confiaban en su misión de localización de enemigos, era la única del grupo capaz de controlar el chakra, localizarlo, e incluso usarlo en combate. _

_Por eso no se extrañó al notar tres presencias con chakra realmente elevado, más que el de Naruto incluso poseyendo el Kyuubi. Probablemente mi imprudencia me llevó a acercarme a aquel sitio. _

_Saltaba de árbol en árbol, procurando no dar lugar ni al más mínimo ruido que pudiese asegurarles que me encontraba entre ellos, sus voces empezaban a ser claras, no las podía reconocer, no las había escuchado antes, cosa que me hizo bastante extraña, todos en la región de Konoha nos conocíamos, o por lo menos podíamos reconocernos. Esto cerraba el círculo, aquellos, no pertenecían a Konoha. _

"_Vete de aquí, no son de Konoha, te matarán si te encuentran sin ningún reparo, ¿Por qué iban a mantener con vida a una simple Kunoichi que no es capaz de defenderse ella sola?" Mis pensamientos eran aún más tétricos que las visiones que amenazaban con aparecer en mi mente. No podía permitirme en esos momentos sacar a la luz mis miedos, no sabía qué clase de habilidades tenían aquellos individuos, por lo que tenía que camuflar sus habilidades a cero, o al menos al mínimo para poder observarlos sin peligro. _

_Una vez llegué a una de las ramas más cercanas me escondí entre algo de maleza que había en el suelo, con un salto bastante elegante y silencioso, para como solía ser en los campos de entrenamiento en los cuales Kakashi-sensei nos enseñaba, no era precisamente lo que se podía entender como silenciosa, o poco molesta. _

_Y los vi, llevaban aquel símbolo, en mi opinión patético, de las nubes. "Akatsuki" pensé para mí misma. Uno poseía una cabellera rubia la cual cubría parte de su cara, prácticamente tenía el pelo más largo que yo, no supe diferenciar en ese momento si se trataba de un chico, o una chica, aunque tampoco le di demasiada importancia a ese hecho, fuese lo que fuese, era un enemigo. Otro lucía unos cabellos rojos como el fuego, en un primer vistazo hubiese jurado ver a Gaara, pero sus facciones me demostraron que era completamente diferente. Y por último, el tercero de ellos mostraba una cabellera corta azabache recogida pulcramente hacia atrás, lo cual me recordó demasiado a como solía llevarlo Uchiha Itachi, pero en su versión corta. Su tema de conversación escaba un poco a mis entendederas, debido a que no estaba realmente informada de los asuntos de Akatsuki. _

_**Vamos escorpión, no me dirás que ya te dejaste vencer por Pein.. Nunca pensé que Akasuna no Sasori, tendría miedo de alguien como él… **__-El muchacho que habló utilizó un tono burlón, realmente escalofriante, cada una de sus palabras poseía el veneno que haría enfadar a cualquier ser humano, incluso al más pacífico._

_Pero yo solo me quedé repitiendo en mi cabeza aquel nombre, Akasuna no Sasori. Me sonaba, lo había oído antes, entonces me di cuenta, él, él era el marionetista al cual había derrotado junto con la ayuda de su abuela Chiyo Ba-Sama. Pero… Lo había matado, ¿Cómo seguía vivo? Y además, ahora formaba parte de Akatsuki, todo empezaba a tomar un sentido un tanto confuso para mí. Pero sus voces rompieron de nuevo mi concentración. _

_**Deja de ser tan sumamente idiota Deidara. Así solo conseguirás que te acabe matando con mis propias manos, y te aviso que es realmente desagradable, principalmente por el hecho de que no me gusta mancharme las manos con sangre de perdedor. **__–Su respuesta fue breve, pero contundente, un escalofrío recorrió por completo mi espina dorsal, y supuse que había provocado el mismo efecto en aquel chico rubio. Deidara, creí entender. Me pude percatar que ambos estaban uno frente a otro, retándose con sus miradas, unos impasibles ojos celeste, contra unos furiosos ojos miel. No tenía muy buena pinta, si provocaban una pelea, probablemente llamarían la atención de todos los ANBU de Konoha. _

_**Como sigan peleando el único que manchará algo de sangre seré yo, y será vuestra, en mi guadaña. Así que dejen de jugar como niños.**__ –Al parecer era su supervisor, por lo que entendí con sus palabras, me sentí agradecida a su intervención que pareció calmar a ambos chicos, y devolverlos a su estado de indiferencia. _

_**Vamos Hidan, no seas tan duro, déjanos divertirnos…**__ -Pronunció de nuevo el rubio, lo que provocó que el pelirrojo frunciese el ceño, y el pelinegro pusiese los ojos en blanco._

_**No estamos en condición de divertirnos Deidara, así que no provoques a Sasori, y menos en territorio enemigo, solo hemos venido a recoger información acerca de el Kyuubi y de sus amigos, ¿Queda claro niños?**__ – Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y por primera vez noté como mi corazón se encogía en mi pecho, venían a por nosotros, Naruto era el portador del Kyuubi, y nosotros sus acompañantes. _

_**Creo… Que sí tendremos tiempo para buscar diversión, o puede que la diversión ya haya llegado a nosotros. **__– Su risa produjo un estremecimiento en mis sentidos, ¿Diversión? ¿A qué llamaban ellos diversión? _

_Su cabeza fue girando lentamente hacia donde me encontraba escondida, con esa sonrisa arrogante y triunfal como cuando un cazador tiene a su presa, mi ansiedad se expandía por todo mi cuerpo, los latidos de m corazón retumbaban en mis oídos. Y estaba completamente segura que mis ojos temblaban al mismo ritmo que lo hacía el resto de mi cuerpo, dejando aquel color jade reducido a puro terror. Pero sin llegar a entender por qué, el pelirrojo desapreció de mi vista, y ambos chicos comenzaron su travesía hacia el lado contrario del bosque dónde me encontraba, mis sentidos mandaron una alerta de relajación y pude notar como todos mis músculos se destensaban y respondían al flujo de la sangre, agradecí la cantidad extra de chakra que poseía, y me dispuse a darme la vuelta, no quería levantar la más mínima sospecha por lo que seguí manteniendo mi silencio, para volver a avisar al equipo siete sobre estos individuos de rango S. Con las mismas me giré y pude jurar que casi se me para el corazón en aquel instante, unos penetrantes ojos miel clavaban su vista sobre mis ojos jade, mostrándome aquella mirada de cazador que tanto me aterró minutos antes, intenté gritar pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano, mi garganta estaba tan petrificada como mis músculos. _

_Pude llegar a vislumbrar una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, pero se desvaneció tal como apareció en cuestión de segundos, ¿Iba a matarme? Si así era deseaba que fuese rápido, los Akatsuki tenían fama de sanguinarios, y no me convenía para nada provocar una muerte lenta, por lo que simplemente retrocedí, incorporándome al claro, no había maleza, no había nada más que él y yo. Sabía que él deseaba la revancha, que nunca me perdonaría haber acabado con él, y posteriormente ayudar a su única familiar a dar su vida por salvar a Gaara. _

_**Vaya, pensé que nunca volvería a verte Haruno Sakura.**__ – Pronunció mi nombre remarcándolo, como si decirlo se convirtiese en una tortura para él, cosa que me hizo plantear si realmente el odio que le ayudó a formar parte de Akatsuki fue creado por mi culpa. _

_**Akasuna no Sasori, yo tenía la esperanza de que estuvieses muerto, y no formando parte de asesinos que se basan en el odio y la necesidad de venganza como modus vivendi.**__ – Mis palabras salieron en automático y lo único que procuré fue darles la confianza y la fiabilidad con la cual habían sonado en mi cabeza segundos antes de reproducirlas. _

_**Así qué… ¿Creíste que había muerto? **__– Su carcajada resonó por el claro, y mi cuerpo recibió una leve corriente eléctrica al sentirlo. Era realmente tétrico. _

_**Por lo menos, eso esperaba, pero ahora ambos somos más fuertes, y sé que esta lucha será aún más intensa. **__– Mis ojos jade se posaron sobre sus ojos miel, los cuales no mostraban duda, como los míos, sino un poder incontrolable, podía reconocerlo, ya lo había visto antes en los ojos de Sasuke, ese era el color de la venganza._

_**¿Y quién ha dicho que vayamos a luchar Sa-ku-ra?**__ – Separó mi nombre en sílabas mostrando su desprecio ante mí de una forma evidente, y sin darme tiempo a responder ya tenía su mano anclada a mi garganta y mi espalda "reposada" si así se podía llamar el empotrar a alguien contra una superficie, contra un árbol. Intentaba reproducir cualquier mínimo sonido, pero todo se limitaba a jadeos y gimoteos sin sentido que no llegaban a formar siquiera una frase completa. – __**Vaya, parece que la fiera se calmó. No puedes imaginar los días , meses, incluso años que he estado deseando este momento. Pero aún tendrás que esperar para que eso ocurra. Mi principal objetivo es el Kyuubi, y te puedo asegurar que será más satisfactorio ver como lloras tras matar ante tus ojos a tu querido "Equipo siete", que matarte aquí y ahora, tal como estás. **_

_No pude evitar un grito ahogado, pensaba matar a Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi-Sensei. Todos. Me retorcí entre su agarre y el árbol contra el cual estaba aprisionada, aprovechando que Sasori estaba despreocupado ante mi reacción, lo que generó que ambos perdiésemos el equilibrio y acabase caída en la verde hierba con Sasori encima de mí. ¿A caso no iba a librarme nunca de él?_

_**Vaya, vaya, pero qué tenemos aquí. No pierdes el tiempo ¿Verdad?**__ – Su risa llegó como una corriente hasta mis oídos, otra vez era aquel siniestro de la guadaña, y sentí como el pelirrojo también se estremecía ante la voz, cerrando levemente los ojos frustrado. _

_**Hidan cállate, estoy resolviendo asuntos del pasado.**__ – Su tono era frío, poco sensible, si hubiese estado en su lugar jamás hubiera hablado a aquel tipo de dicha forma, al no ser que no apreciase en absoluto mi vida. Parecía realmente temerario. _

_**Pues los resolverás en otro momento.**__ –Pude ver su sonrisa divertida a través del numeroso maquillaje y marcas que adornaban su rostro, parecía un esqueleto viviente, al menos ese era su aspecto superficial, solo que en carne y hueso, y junto con esa guadaña y la capa Akatsuki, parecía la verdadera muerte en persona. –__**Seguro que la señorita puede esperar a un simple antojo, ¿Cierto?**__ –Esta vez la respuesta iba dirigida a mí, aunque mi simple reacción fue fruncir los labios, e intentar librarme de la presión que Sasori ejercía sobre mi cuerpo. _

_**Hidan… Deja de ser tan estúpido. No es ni mínimamente lo que te imaginas. Ella tiene algo que me pertenece.**__ – La última frase fue casi un susurro en mi oído, si no hubiese utilizado la tercera persona para referirse a mi hubiese jurado que me hablaba directamente. Pero su voz volvió a sacarme de mis pensamientos. –__**Aquella vez me quitaste algo que me pertenecía, y ahora, vuelvo a por ello, créeme que no te será fácil librarte de mí. **__–Cuando parecía que iba a levantarse, alzó su kunai en alto. En ese momento pensé que me iba a atravesar sin dilación con él, pero en vez de eso, desenredó de mi antebrazo la venda que lo cubría y estableció un signo, grabándolo con suma dedicación, a lo que yo respondí con un simple quejido, que más parecía una súplica hacia él. _

_**¿Qué estás haciendo?**__ –Intenté articular una frase coherente sin que el dolor me nublase por aquella marca insistente en mi antebrazo. _

_**Esto, es una marca, como puedes ver. Se mantendrá en ti hasta que yo consiga lo que me debes. Cualquier forma que adoptes, cualquier camuflaje, persona, da igual. Esa marca se mantendrá en tu piel hasta que yo lo decida así. **_

_Acto seguido él se incorporó y me dejó espacio para volver a respirar, por mi antebrazo caían ligeros hilos de líquido escarlata, el dolor seguía ahí, demostrándome que no era un sueño, me incorporé de la hierba intentando agarrar al susodicho que me había creado aquella herida, pero lo único que pude recibir fue un fuerte golpe de chakra directo a la posición de mi corazón, en aquel momento mi chakra disminuyó brutalmente, y lo recordé. Solo los del __clan __Hyūga poseían la habilidad para bloquear los puntos del chakra del oponente, y eso era gracias a su __dōjutsu,__ el Byakugan Sharingan. Este marionetista había conseguido controlarlo y ahora yo estaba sobre mis rodillas, doblada completamente sobre mi estómago, sosteniendo mi lado izquierdo con una mano, intentando mantener la respiración ante aquello, cosa que era realmente costosa. _

_**Creo que esa no es manera de tratar a una señorita Akasuna no Sasori, ¿No crees?**__ –El pelirrojo solo le dedicó una gélida mirada antes de seguir su camino y pronunciar lo que más parecía una sentencia, dirigida a ambos. _

_**Mantén tu boca cerrada si no quieres acabar peor que ella. Y tú, Sa-ku-ra, puedes avisar a tu querido equipo que Akatsuki está aquí, será interesante volver a ver al Kyuubi en acción, al igual que al poseedor del Sharingan, Itachi tiene muchas ganas de volver a verlo.**__ -Su voz sonó con un deje de superioridad y arrogancia, y acto seguido los tres integrantes del Akatsuki desparecieron sin dejar más rastro que mi marca y su frase grabada a fuego en mi mente. _

_Mis piernas me obligaron a levantarme del lugar con delicadeza pero apremiando el momento, no quería, ni estaba en condiciones de encontrarme con nuevos enemigos, en mi posición era realmente fácil acabar con mi vida. Volví intentando recordar los lugares por los que había pasado, era realmente confuso, puesto que mi mente me había empezado a fallar por el poco chakra que me quedaba y mis articulaciones empezaban a entumecerse ante mis ojos. Caí un par de veces si no fueron tres, rasurando mis rodillas y codos, y llenando lo que quedaba limpio de mi traje de tierra, barro, hojas rotas, y alguna que otra mancha del espeso líquido escarlata que descendía desde mi antebrazo. _

_Pude ver a lo lejos la fogata que solían hacer cuando empezaba a caer la noche, por lo que aligeré el paso intentando llegar lo antes posible, solo quería dejarme caer, pero en un territorio seguro, no podía dejarme desfallecer en mitad de la nada. Por fin llegué cerca del campamento, apartando las últimas ramas y matorrales que me impedían el paso y lo primero que me encontré fue los fuertes ojos celeste de Naruto observándome con atención, no llegaba a entender la precisión que llegaban a alcanzar ni la profundidad con solo una mirada, pero me sentí como si un escáner estuviese revisando completamente cada parte de mi cuerpo._

_**Sa.. Sakura-chan, ¿Qué ha ocurrido?**__ –Mi aspecto debía ser realmente deplorable solo con ver cómo me observaban los integrantes de mi equipo, Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, y su cuerpo tenso. Kakashi-Sensei se debatía entre levantarse y sostenerme, o mantenerse alejado y dejarme recobrar el aliento por mí misma. Y cómo no, Sasuke estaba apartado del mundo, observándome de reojo, sabía lo que en ese momento pasaba por su mente, "Molesta" "Débil", los usuales términos con los cuales me definía a menudo. _

_**Akatsuki... **__–Logré decir con la última fuerza que me quedaba antes de caer de rodillas contra el suelo y estrellar ambas manos contra el suelo, dejando caer mi cabeza entre ellas y mi largo cabello tapando parte de mis facciones cansadas y descolocadas tras lo sucedido. _

_**¿Akatsuki?**__ – Kakashi-Sensei se acercó con cuidado a mí, sosteniéndome por la espalda, haciendo que lo mirase directamente a su cara recubierta con esa maldita máscara, "Juro que algún día se la haré quitar" me prometí a mí misma. _

_**Sí. El marionetista. Está vivo.**__ –El único ojo visible de Kakashi-Sensei se abrió completamente, el estaba tan desconcertado como yo cuando lo vi en aquel bosque, tampoco podía creérmelo del todo. Entonces él reparó en mi herida del antebrazo, y dibujó con sus dedos la cicatriz que ahora era evidente en él, no pude evitar tensar el brazo y cerrar los ojos ante el tacto, aún el dolor era presente. _

_**¿Quién te ha hecho la marca? ¿Ha sido él?**__ –Preguntó con voz suave. _

_**¿Quién Kakashi-Sensei?**__ –Pude identificar la voz de Naruto acercándose hacia mí, y observando aquella extraña marca en mi antebrazo, por lo que Kakashi-Sensei no dudó un momento en llamar a Sasuke, era el único que conocía la mayoría de los secretos de Akatsuki y el único que podía identificar los múltiples signos que estos utilizaban._

_**Sasuke, ¿Qué crees que es esto?**__ –Todos lo miramos con duda y él solo se limitó a observar mi talladura con detenimiento, recorriendo con su dedo mi marca, una corriente eléctrica me atravesó en esos momentos, cada vez que él me tocaba sentía esa corriente, y esta vez no era diferente, sabía que él también lo sentía, pero nunca lo aceptaría con su dichoso orgullo y sus ganas de venganza. Acto seguido su cara cambió de curiosidad a nerviosismo, enfado, pero luego volvió a sus ligeras facciones frívolas que lo caracterizaban con las cuales pronunció una frase que realmente me heló la sangre más que su mirada. _

_**Ahora, eres de ellos. Tu destino está marcado.**__ –Su voz sonaba cansada, y hastiada, ¿Realmente Uchiha Sasuke estaba molesto por algo, o alguien? Pensé que no viviría para poder ver una reacción así del Uchiha. Pero eso fue lo que más me preocupó. "Ahora eres de ellos. Tu destino está marcado" Se repetía en mi mente, maldita sea. Mis fuerzas tomaron su límite, y mi consciencia se redujo a cero, mientras notaba como desfallecía en unos brazos conocidos, junto con aquella corriente eléctrica. _


	2. Capítulo 1 Objeto

_Capítulo 1- Objeto. _

_Al despertarme mi cabeza era un completo amasijo de acontecimientos, aún podía notar la marca de mi brazo ardiendo, me había intentando convencer a mi misma que al despertar esa maldita marca habría desaparecido, y con ella, todo lo relacionado con aquel marionetista, pero el resquemor me devolvió a la realidad, no podía abrir los ojos, aún me encontraba muy débil y en mi situación no era correspondiente gastar lo mínimo de chakra que se encontraba en mi cuerpo en esfuerzos por despertar. Las gotas de sudor caían a lo largo de mi frente, era frío, probablemente estaba teniendo fiebre, esa maldita marca me producía todo este malestar, me sentía como si todo el mundo estuviese girando en torno a mí, con la intención de que no fuese capaz de encontrarme a mi misma en esa espirar sin sentido. _

_Mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi cabeza le ordenaba, la quemazón comenzó a ser insoportable para mí, aunque he de admitir que mi umbral del dolor era realmente bajo para alguien cuyas dotes estaban por encima de lo normal. Intentaba librarme de aquel ardor insoportable, no podía controlarlo, sabía que estaba quemando lentamente la carne que rodeaba a esa marca en mi antebrazo, y también sabía que me estaba retorciendo, en particular cuando choqué contra algo que automáticamente me sostuvo por los hombros, no logré entender nada más allá, puesto que dejé de sentir la tierra bajo mi cuerpo, solo me sostenían unos fuertes brazos que soportaban mi peso como si realmente fuese una pluma, lo siguiente que pude sentir fue algo frío, realmente congelado que corría a lo largo de mi cuerpo, por mis mejillas, mi frente, mi cabello… Cuando llegué a localizar lo que me rodeaba tendiendo al tacto, pude darme cuenta que era agua, ¿Estaba a caso en un lago? Y de ser así, ¿Qué hago en un lago? Intenté abrir mis ojos con lentitud cuando el agua me ayudaba a recobrar el poco control que mantenía sobre mi cuerpo, abriendo mis pulmones proporcionándome una ayuda extra para respirar. Cuando por fin logré abrirlos localicé frente a mí a dicho pelinegro que me miraba expectante, realmente si no fuese él hubiera jurado que mostraban algo parecido a la preocupación por alguien que no era él. Logré balbucear alguna frase antes de que me sacase del agua congelada._

_**Sa… Sasuke, ¿Qué hacemos en un lago?**__ –Pregunté con cuidado mientras volvía a rodearme con sus brazos y me posaba en la orilla, hasta ese momento no me había fijado que él también estaba mojado, luciendo su traje negro completo pegado a cada centímetro de su cuerpo y su piel. Era electrizante el hecho en el cual su presencia embriagaba sin intentarlo cada poro de mi piel. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de pensar en él de aquella manera, pero tenerlo tan próximo, tan real, resultaba casi imposible no pararse a deleitar de esos pequeños detalles._

_**Hump. Tenías fiebre. No parabas quieta en la tienda, y tenía que hacer algo. **__–Qué más podía esperar del gran Uchiha que su gran infinidad de monosílabos sin sentido de los cuales había que deducir una respuesta clara. Tantos años con él me habían ayudado a descifrar cada una de sus expresiones y entonaciones para aquellos monosílabos y en ese momento, lo que quería decirme, no entraba dentro ni de su propia comprensión por lo que prefería mantenerse callado._

_Una vez en la orilla me tapó con algo parecido a una capa, era amplia por lo que me envolví en ella lo mejor que pude apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol cercano, el cual me permitía reposar por completo el peso, y no tener que soportarme por mi misma, no estaba en condiciones. A mi lado aún seguía sentado Sasuke, me miraba de nuevo con aquella mirada gélida y sin emoción que lo caracterizaba, aunque la verdad, sus actos rompían cualquier tipo de coraza que establecía conmigo en todo momento. Pero por mi cabeza solo cruzaba su frase, "Ahora eres de ellos." ¿Qué pretendía decir con eso? Pensé para mí misma. _

_**¿Qué querías decir con que ahora soy de ellos? ¿Es esta marca igual a la que Orochimaru te sometió a ti? **__–No pretendía hacerle recordar malos momentos, pero al parecer mi pregunta no fue totalmente de su agrado pues giró su rostro y dejó de mirarme a los ojos antes de responder como si nada hubiera pasado. _

_**Significa, que hagas lo que hagas, les perteneces. Tienen el control sobre ti, o por lo menos lo tiene quien te hizo esa marca. **__–Mi cabeza intentaba comprender toda aquella información pero me negaba a atender a razón cuando se trataba de que mi vida estaba completamente ligada a la de un maníaco que solo tenía sed de venganza. _

_**Él no quiere el Kyuubi, ni el Sharingan, todo era una escusa hacia Akatsuki para lograr llegar hasta mí. **__– Casi era una reflexión hacia mí misma, pero al parecer lo comenté lo suficientemente alto como para que el Uchiha se diese cuenta de ello, porque había girado rápidamente sus ojos hacia mí, esta vez lucían de un negro azabache completo, casi como la noche en un día cerrado de tormenta, aquella mirada me heló la sangre por unos segundos. _

_**¿Qué tienes tú que pueda querer Akatsuki, Sakura? **__– Esta pregunta sonaba algo más desesperada de entre los labios del pelinegro. _

_**Que Akatsuki pueda querer nada. Pero sí tengo lo que Sasori lleva buscando mucho tiempo, corazón.**__ –Mis palabras se iban apagando mientras iba formulando aquella frase, ya empezaba a comprender lo que esa marca significaba, y todo el poder que había tras ella, poco a poco iría consumiendo no solo mi chakra, sino también mi alma, hasta que solo quedase la poca fuerza de voluntad de mantenerme con vida, en ese momento atacaría, acabaría con Naruto por el Kyuubi, y con Sasuke por el Sharingan, delante de mí. Y cuando estuviese tan perdida en el odio y la venganza, acabaría conmigo, y se quedaría con mi corazón. Estaría lleno de odio, y de necesidad de matanza, perfecto para alguien como él. Sí, era un tres por uno. Mi mirada comenzó a volverse algo más opaca mientras iba comprendiendo todos los hechos que nos iban a rodear, no podía permitir a Sasuke y Naruto mantenerse a mi lado, si seguían protegiéndome acabarían muertos, y eso no podía permitírselo, si ellos se mantenían a salvo, mi corazón nunca se vería lleno de esa ira que el ansiaba, y por lo tanto sería otro corazón humano bondadoso e inútil, tenía que salvarlos, aunque eso significase alejarlos de ella, era por su bien. La voz de Sasuke me sacó de nuevo de mis pensamientos devolviéndome a la realidad. _

_**¿Akasuna no Sasori? ¿Él te hizo la marca?**__ –Hubiese jurado que su voz sonaba casi desesperada, pero era imposible tratándose de él._

_Recuerdo que Sasori ya había intentado una vez arrebatarle el Sharingan, como a Naruto el Kyuubi, aunque se le hizo más complicado de lo que él se esperaba. Sería probablemente eso lo que lo mantenía intranquilo, Sasuke aún sabía que su hermano Uchiha Itachi colaboraba con Akatsuki, formando una alianza con Deidara, Pein, Tobi, Hidan, Kisame, Zetsu, Kakuzu, Konan, y cómo no Sasori. Eran fuertes, pero nunca los había visto todavía en acción, casi siempre se movían en grupos pequeños poco importantes, para intentar no llamar la atención, eran renegados de la aldea que los crió y por lo tanto perseguidos por muchos, algunos habían llegado a tener el Rango S de los criminales en todas las aldeas ocultas de la región._

_**Sí. Él me dijo que yo tenía algo que le pertenecía. Y que la próxima vez que no viésemos, sería junto con Naruto y contigo. Este símbolo consume el chakra lentamente hasta dejarlo casi al mínimo, después comienza con el alma de la persona, dejando lo suficiente para que cuando él llegue, acabe con ambos delante de mí, y mi corazón se inunde con toda la necesidad de venganza e ira que él ansía, por lo que tras conseguir todos esos sentimientos en mí. Acabará conmigo, quedándose con mi corazón. Para sustituir aquel que le arranqué en su momento. **__– Mis palabras crearon en Sasuke el mismo efecto que produjeron en mi, se recostó severamente contra el tronco del árbol, mirando al horizonte en busca de una respuesta razonable ante todo esto, pero nada tenía que ver con algo razonable, puesto que desde que Sasori apareció nada se basaba en el raciocinio._

_**Hump. Eso es lo que quiere.**__ – Su rostro mostró por un momento el desconsuelo y el pánico que sentía yo, solo que fue cuestión de segundos lo que esta tardó en desaparecer mostrando de nueva su parte frívola y despreocupada. _

_**Tenéis que iros, lejos, lo más lejos que podáis de mí, o acabaréis muertos. Ese es el camino ninja de Sasori, acabar con vosotros, y después conmigo, no podéis permanecer a mi lado. **__–Me iba incorporando lentamente mientras pronunciaba el discurso lo más fiable que mi condición me permitía, procurando sonar lo más segura de mi misma que había estado nunca, aunque por dentro estuviese destruyéndome lentamente con mis propias intenciones y con la ayuda del sello que me habían grabado. No pude siquiera levantar la cabeza antes de que mi espalda chocase contra el árbol y tuviese a Sasuke a escasos centímetros de mí, mirándome con aquellos ojos rojos, sí, el Sharingan, al parecer mi comentario había molestado de más al Uchiha, el cual en ese momento me sostenía por los hombros contra el árbol, mientras me miraba directamente a los ojos._

_**Eres un fastidio, una molesta, una niña llorona, una blanda y probablemente la persona más desquiciante que haya conocido. **__– Mis ojos probablemente estuviesen a punto de llenarse de lágrimas tras las palabras tan duras que el pelinegro me estaba proporcionando incluso en la condición en la que me encontraba, y tras haberle sugerido salvar su vida. Ellos me importaban por encima de cualquier cosa y en cambio de parecer aliviado por salvarse lo único que se le ocurría era volverse contra mí. Dejé todo mi peso contra el árbol y bajé mi cabeza hasta que casi fue cubierta con mi flequillo y partes de mi cabello, no quería que me viese derramar una sola lágrima más, no quería ser débil, pero sus siguientes palabras fueron las que realmente me impidieron dar rienda suelta a estas. – __**Eres imposible Sakura, pero a pesar de todo eso, jamás te vamos a dejar sola, ¿Entiendes?**_

_**Sasuke…**__–Alcé mi cabeza sin dudarlo para encontrarme con aquellos ojos, pero ya habían perdido todo rastro del Sharingan, ahora solo quedaban aquellos ojos de color negro de los que me había quedado perdidamente enamorada años atrás. Sabía que él odiaba cualquier clase de contacto físico, incluso cualquier tipo de muestra de interés por parte de alguien hacia él, o de él hacia alguien, pero sus palabras realmente habían conseguido sacar la poca fuerza que el sello aún no había consumido y lo abracé, permitiéndome sentir aquella descarga eléctrica que me producía su tacto, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su hombro, a pesar de que él era algo más alto que yo, en ese momento solo me importaba tenerlo cerca de mí. No esperaba que mi abrazo fuese correspondido, pues tampoco lo pedía, solo quería sentir que por una vez pertenecía a algún lugar, donde todos consideraban que servía para algo, donde por fin, apreciaban lo que hacía. Y por fin una sonrisa sincera lucía en mis labios, después de tanto tiempo, sentía la energía y las ganas de sonreír, de correr y pensar que todo era posible, aunque me encontrase prisionera dentro de mi propio cuerpo y probablemente la mayor de las guerras estuviera por desatarse ante nosotros. _

_**Eres realmente molesta… Vamos, suéltame ya. **__–Con las mismas dejé de abrazarlo, quedando a una ligera distancia que no era mucho más que dos o tres centímetros, aún nuestras miradas se cruzaban en un intento por comprender lo que este contacto nos proporcionaba a ambos, pero incluso antes de que pudiésemos siquiera plantearnos alguna tontería Sasuke ya había retrocedido varios pasos y volvía a estar distanciado de mi, sin cortar el contacto visual que habíamos establecido. Algo pareció contraerse en mi interior, pero ya era hora de superar las tonterías de niños pequeños y comenzar realmente a actuar como una verdadera Kunoichi, como una ninja médica, como Haruno Sakura. Seguí mirándolo hasta que una voz volvió a sacarnos de nuestro estado de hipnosis, lo que nos proporcionó un susto en el casi me da vuelta el corazón en mi pecho. _

_**Vaya, qué bonita estampa, ¿No deberían estar durmiendo ambos?**__ –La voz nos habló severamente, por lo que mi cuerpo se estremeció al escucharlo, pero no pude reprimir una leve sonrisa que se dibujó sin previo aviso en la comisura de mis labios, asintiendo levemente mientras me acercaba a la sombra que proyectaba aquel individuo subido en la rama del árbol._

_**Sí, así debería ser, al igual que tú, si no me equivoco, ¿Verdad, **__**Hyūga?**__**O más bien la pregunta es ¿Qué haces fuera de Konoha, y en mitad de la noche, espiando a dos ninjas de la hoja?**__ – Mi voz sonó con algo de ironía, puesto que él no era realmente la persona con la que esperaba tener un encuentro en una noche como esa, pero probablemente su Byakugan Sharingan nos localizó por nuestro chakra. _

_**Puedes llamarme Neji, creo que ya hay suficiente confianza Sakura. **__–Sus ojos plata se fijaron directamente en mí, lo que provocó que me invadiese aquella sensación de estar siendo observaba por mil ojos a la vez, que eran capaces de atravesar incluso mi alma, siempre le advertía a Neji sobre esas miradas, cosa que al parecer no le importaba demasiado, le encantaba hacerme sentir incómoda ante sus miradas, y por supuesto ante su presencia. Su sonrisa arrogante no tardó demasiado en dibujarse en su cara tras ver mi reacción, pero sus facciones cambiaron rápidamente para formularme la pregunta que seguramente se había estado formando en su cabeza desde que comenzó a observarme. - __**¿Por qué tus niveles de chakra están tan disminuidos, Sakura? **_

_**Eso no es algo que te incumba Neji. **__–Le espetó Sasuke con la mayor naturalidad y autoridad innatas en su voz, a lo que ambos nos giramos hacia la sombra que se acercaba a ambos en paso calmado. _

_**Vaya, parece que el Uchiha sale en defensa de la dama en apuros, pero tranquilo, esta vez es solo una pregunta inofensiva, Tsunade nos ha mandado a Tenten y a mí a ayudarlos, al parecer hay Akatsukis por estos lugares, y están en vuestra busca.**__ –La voz de Neji parecía imperturbable puesto que nunca mostraba ni un mínimo de vacilación en sus palabras._

_**Pues llegas tarde, los Akatsuki nos encontraron antes que vosotros, le han hecho la marca a Sakura, y probablemente vuelvan, así que puedes volver y decir que tu misión ha sido un fracaso, de nada.**__ –Con las mismas pude ver como Sasuke resoplaba tras aquel desahogo hacia el joven Hy__ūga. Y pude ver la expresión de Neji tornarse en puro desconcierto ante su actitud y ante las declaraciones del mismo. _

_**¿Es eso verdad Sakura**_**? ¿Tienes la marca?** – Asentí levemente ante su tono apremiante y mostré mi antebrazo con aquel extraño sello, marca, o lo que fuese, vi como conectaba su Byakugan Sharingan, probablemente para encontrar la fuente de aquel robo de chakra que estaba bloqueando todos los puntos esenciales.

_**Así es, y no solo eso, también descubrí que Akasuna no Sasori tiene tu misma habilidad para localizar los puntos de chakra**_**. **–Ambos pelinegros giraron completamente su cabeza hasta encontrase conmigo, en el rostro de Neji solo se podía localizar el desconcierto y el enfado tras el descubrimiento, mientras que el rostro de Sasuke era un completo jeroglífico, parecía realmente impresionado ante Sasori, cosa que nunca había mostrado hacia nadie, ni si quiera ante su propio hermano antes de la tragedia del Clan Uchiha.

El descendiente de la rama secundaria de los Hy_ūga descendió con su naturalidad nata hacia el suelo, para colocarse justamente delante de mí, sostuvo mi antebrazo ante su vista, y escudriñó hasta el último recoveco de la marca que lucía en mi antebrazo, ahora de un color rojizo escarlata, pero no por la sangre, ni tampoco por el quemazón, era su verdadero color, la cual me hizo recordar a la marca que Sabaku no Gaara no poseía en su frente. Neji detalló con sus dedos cada parte de la misma antes de darme la declaración final. _

_**Es una marca poderosa, solo puede quitarla quien la ha realizado, y hasta entonces consumirá hasta el más mínimo indicio de chakra que haya en tu cuerpo Sakura.**__ –Neji parecía apenado por mi situación, pero no necesitaba que nadie se apenase por mí, ya no era aquella chiquilla que se asustaba ante cualquier situación de peligro._

_**Tengo que buscar a Sasori. Tengo que conseguir librarme de esto, antes de que acabe conmigo. **__– Sasuke me sostuvo por la muñeca antes de girarme hacia él quedando ambos frente a frente, mirándonos, sus ojos mostraban esa mirada seria y severa que ya había visto unos minutos antes, cuando le dije que era mejor que me abandonasen. _

_**¿A caso quieres morir, Sa-ku-ra? **__–Separó mi nombre en sílabas tal cual lo había hecho antes Sasori lo que hizo que dejase caer el peso del brazo una vez Sasuke me soltó la muñeca._

_**¿A caso no estoy muriendo ya, Sa-su-ke?**__ –Probé a jugar su mismo juego, cosa que al parecer lo descolocó bastante, puesto que sus ojos tintinearon levemente mostrando aquella confusión antes de cerrarse de nuevo en su negro permanente. Al ver que no había mayor reacción por parte del pelinegro, recoloqué mis ideas en mi cabeza, intentando que sonasen tan firmes en ella, como lo habían hecho segundos antes cuando lo había pronunciado sin apenas pensarlo – __**Tengo que buscarlo.**__ –Afirmé con decisión, no podía permitirme perder un segundo más, un segundo perdido significaba un segundo más cerca de mi muerte, intentaría logar un trato con el miembro de Akatsuki, de alguna forma tenía que conseguir que él cediese, para proteger a Naruto y Sasuke, y al mismo tiempo salvarme a mí misma. No me importaba el precio mientras contase con la seguridad de mis compañeros al igual que la de mi Sensei. Y si no la daban otra opción se escaparía de manera que nadie pudiese detenerla, sabía que si Sasuke me detenía, y me pedía que me quedase lo haría, demonios, claro que lo haría, no quería otro lugar que no fuese cerca de ellos, pero esto era un juego de vida o muerte, y no pensaba arriesgar a quien quería por una estupidez. _

_**¿Para qué buscarme si me tienes aquí, Haruno? **__- Esa voz. Era él. No podía ser otro. _


	3. Capítulo 2 Protección de sangre

_Capítulo dos._ Protección de sangre.

_**¿Para qué buscarme si me tienes aquí, Haruno? **__- Esa voz. Era él. No podía ser otro. _

_**Sasori.**__ – Sabía que era él, no me hacía falta ni darme la vuelta en busca de aquella sombra que se aproximaba para poder en cada milímetro de piel aquella energía, entonces lo vi cuando cuándo la marca de mi brazo comenzaba a lucir más desesperada ante su presencia. Lo había encontrado, ahora lo comprendía, probablemente mis pesadillas, mi fiebre, se debiese a que él estaba próximo a mí, mi marca reaccionaba ante él, eso era lo que pretendía, dejarme sin fuerzas ante él para ser más fácil mi eliminación, pero que descuidado es, no pensó que podría darme cuenta de ello, nunca hay que subestimar una Haruno. No pude evitar dibujar una sonrisa arrogante a causa de ello. – __**Sabía que estabas allí.**_

_**¿Qué? –**__ Tanto Sasori como los dos compañeros que me acompañaban en aquel momento voltearon sus rostros para mirarme, la confusión era clara en sus rostros y desde luego era una sensación única, ahora entendía por qué Sasuke jugaba a ello todo el tiempo. Pero ante todo la situación del pelirrojo me resultó la más atrayente, sus antes ojos miel fríos estaba cubiertos por una leve capa de desasosiego, y lo que solía ser una sonrisa arrogante ahora no era más que una simple mueca de desacuerdo o incluso incredulidad ante lo que mis labios estaban contando en ese preciso instante. _

_**Así que lo has descubierto, ¿Eh? – **__Más que una pregunta era una afirmación clara y contundente__**. –Eres lista, no esperaba menos de una buena pre-sa. – **__Pude notar____su profunda respiración contra la superficie de la nuca, erizando cada milímetro de mi cuerpo visible, sé que él se percató de ello, y rápidamente sostuvo entre sus manos el antebrazo en el cual me había realizado aquella marca horas antes, suspiré casi inconscientemente ante su delicado tacto, no entendía como un marionetista que simplemente se encarga de la dura madera podía tener un tacto tan cálido y suave._

_Por un segundo pude notar como la marca remitía al más profundo agujero de mi interior, y sentí como la energía volvía a fluir por mis venas, juntándose y mezclándose con mi sangre, dándome la potencia robada. No esperé ni un segundo más, lancé mi puño contra él, si ese era el momento no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de librarse del maldito sello que la había impuesto, y aún mejor si a causa de ello conseguía golpear al pelirrojo, aunque incluso antes de conseguir siquiera rozar el aire que lo rodeaba su brazo izquierdo ya detenía mi puño con suma delicadeza, para mi desconcierto.____Se mostraba totalmente despreocupado como si la velocidad que acababa de mostrar no fuese más que una tontería o un juego de niños pequeños. "¿Qué clase de persona posee tanta velocidad sin casi inmutarse?" Pensé para mí misma, cada vez aquel chico me resultaba más y más extraño, ya no era aquel chico al que logré derrotar, ahora era distinto, más fuerte, ahora él era el que dominaba nuestra situación. _

_**¿Qué demonios?**__ – Sabía que mi mirada se mostraba totalmente desconcertada y frustrada ante todo ese despliegue de habilidad. Un grito ahogado salió sin previo aviso de mi garganta cuando Sasori despegó su mano de mi antebrazo y pude notar como la marca brotaba de nuevo, ahora empezaba a entender aquel comentario de Neji, "__**Es una marca poderosa, solo puede quitarla quien la ha realizado." **__Ahora tenía sentido, con solo su tacto la marca retrocedía, como el perro y su amo, en un relación tan estrecha que casi podía decirse que eran uno, si la marca estaba Sasori no se mostraba, pero si Sasori entraba en contacto conmigo la marca retrocedía. _

_**Dime, ¿Era eso lo que querías? ¿Atacarme cuando yo te devolvía toda tu fuerza? Muy mala decisión.**__ – Sonrió con sorna ante la actitud de defensa inútil que estaba tomando contando la mala condición física en la que me encontraba, intenté volver a atacar pero mis muñecas fueron interceptadas por sus manos, haciendo que mis antebrazos se posasen sobre su torso, y para mi incomodidad, habíamos quedado a escasos y dudosos centímetros uno del otro, podía sentir su respiración repiqueteando contra cada célula de mi cuerpo, pero no me importaba, en ese momento solo quería dejarme invadir por cada sensación, como si fuese la única vez que fuese a sentir algo en mucho tiempo. Hasta que su frase dejó congelada todas mis intenciones, sinceramente no llegaba a entender qué quería decir con ella, pero la forma y su pronunciación clara y concisa contra mi oído, me hizo temblar de una manera violenta. – __**No olvides que ahora me perteneces Haruno, no lo olvides. **__–Nada más acabar su frase aprovechó completamente mi estado de shock para de un solo golpe enviarme a varios metros de distancia, chocando directamente contra un árbol próximo, provocando que se astillase y amenazase con caerse encima de mi débil cuerpo. _

_Una vez me había concienciado de que ese tronco aplastaría lo poco que quedaba de mi misma, cerré los ojos con la esperanza de que fuese menos dolorosos de lo que en verdad parecía, pero no me dio tiempo si quiera a intentarlo puesto que antes de que árbol mostrase la intención de balancearse en mi contra ya me encontraba en los brazos de Sasuke, fuera del área de peligro. De sus labios solo pude oír el leve susurro de uno de sus múltiples jutsus ocultos, que pocas veces daba a mostrar puesto que los consideraba como puntos fuertes para distraer al enemigo._

_**Jutsu oculto del infierno, ¡Amaterasu!**__ –Sus manos comenzaron a tomar posiciones que nunca antes había visto utilizar, hasta que sus dedos se colaron en posición de concentración de chakra, con los ojos cerrados, nada más abrirlos propinó un fuerte grito a los oídos de los presentes en ese momento, pero lo más impresionante fue ver como llamas negras y rojas aparecían de varias direcciones, incluso desde el suelo, rodeando al pelirrojo que se encontraba realmente desconcertado ante la cantidad de poder de mi compañero de equipo, en aquel momento el claro en el que nos encontrábamos se veía inundado por las llamaradas que no solo consumían a quien las estaba recibiendo, sino también todo el entorno. _

_Poco a poco se fueron apagando dejando a Sasuke bastante agotado, por lo que me puse a su lado para que se apoyase en mí, cosa que por primera vez no rechazó. Ninguno de los dos nos esperábamos lo que vimos a continuación, de entre las llamas que quedaban salía la figura del pelirrojo intacto, no sabíamos cómo había conseguido librarse de uno de los ataques más potentes que había visto desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero él en cambio lucía despreocupado como si eso para él hubiese sido tan solo un entrante. Tanto Sasuke como yo estábamos totalmente perplejos ante la situación y no sabíamos cómo responder, las fuerzas de Sasuke al igual que su chakra había disminuido en cantidades casi alarmantes para alguien como él, aún no conseguía entender cómo se mantenía en pie después de ello. Pero sin dar tiempo ni a un solo suspiro más por nuestra parte el inició el contraataque propio de un Akatsuki. _

_**Jutsu arte militar: ¡Manipulación de las mil manos!**__ –Ante nuestros ojos se desplegaron mil cuerdas, o más bien parecían brazos de marioneta extensible que se retorcían, y estrechaban contra nosotros, amenazantes, con parte de ellas golpeó a Sasuke mandándolo a varios metros de distancia de donde yo me encontraba, intenté avanzar hacia él pero el escudo de esas manos me lo impidió. Sasuke no se movía probablemente entre la falta de chakra y el golpe había quedado inconsciente, cosa que no me extrañaba en absoluto después del terrible aterrizaje. _

_Intenté acercarme de nuevo pero mis intentos fueron en vano, una nueva mano destacó de entre el amasijo de articulaciones que esos brazos y manos poseían, asestándome un golpe que me mandó rodando por el suelo a una distancia bastante considerable, el siguiente golpe me alzó ligeramente al aire, y uno nuevo me estrelló contra el suelo de bruces, mi cuerpo estaba entumecido y mis brazos y piernas rasguñados y sin fuerza para levantarse, el siguiente contacto pude notar que no era de aquellos brazos, eran de él, me tenía sujeta del cuello contra él árbol más cercano que se encontraba a mi espalda, quedando nuestras miradas clavadas el uno en la del otro, intentando retarnos con ella, y al mismo comprendernos. Entonces fue cuando pronunció la frase que me indicó bastante más de lo que él pensaba y probablemente quería indicar. "No me hagas matarte Sakura, solo hazme ese favor." Hubiese jurado que quería mantenerme con vida, incluso que estaba velando por mí de una manera un tanto peculiar, aunque no podía pedirle más, si mostraba algo de consideración, piedad, o demás en mi favor probablemente Akatsuki no lo consideraría como simplemente un acto de bondad, sino traición, y no podía arriesgarse a eso por mi culpa. Pero de todas formas aquel chico que encontraba ante mí no era contra el que una vez había luchado, este parecía por primera vez tener sentimientos, tener algo más que odio arrinconado hacia mí. _

_**¡Susanoo! **__–Pude identificar la voz sin problema, tantos años con él, ya no podía fallar, giré lentamente mi cuello hacia la posición de donde venía aquel grito desesperado, y ante mí sorpresa Sasuke estaba de pie, haciendo frente a la situación, ante él se mostraba un esqueleto de enormes dimensiones de un tono morado oscuro, apagado, casi parecía sacado del mismísimo infierno en el que seguramente fue creado. Superaba por lo menos mil veces la estatura de Sasuke y también su corpulencia, parecía un escudo defensivo, en esta lucha Sasuke me estaba sorprendiendo, nunca había visto la cantidad de habilidades escondidas que tenía bajo su manga, la verdad sí que tenía razón al decir que lo mejor de ti había que reservarlo para algún momento especial. Alzó su mano derecha y el Susanoo imitó su movimiento, rápidamente llegó a la posición donde ambos nos encontrábamos y tomó a Sasori entre sus gigantescas manos, estrechándolo de tal manera que le fuese imposible escapar sin antes no romperse algún hueso, e instantes después pude ver como Sasuke dirigía su puño contra la tierra, haciéndola temblar una vez el Susanoo también llegó a ella, dejando a Sasori tendido contra el suelo, ese golpe había sido realmente duro y yo no lograba entender el por qué sentía una angustia en el pecho al verlo así, débil, herido, por primera vez el pelirrojo realmente me estaba dando lástima. Ambos estaban agotados por el esfuerzo, Sasuke estaba cabizbajo con sus mechones negros azulados cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro y su cabeza, pude ver y casi sentir yo misma como de agitada estaba su respiración, era un esfuerzo extremadamente grande para alguien con el chakra can limitado, pero cuando alzó su cabeza no pude creer lo que mis ojos estaban viendo, Sasuke lucía un Sharingan muy diferente al que estaba acostumbrada a ver, ahora las comillas que solían estar en disposición una con otra se encontraban formando una especie de shuriken en sus ojos, ya lo había visto antes, o eso creía, en los ojos de Uchiha Itachi, sí, aquel era el poderoso Mangekyō Sharingan, de ahí habían salido ambas invocaciones, ahora lo comprendía a través del Mangekyō podía manipular aquellas habilidades por el control del elemento infierno, pero no debía usarlo en demasía, la capacidad de este al aumentar iba reduciendo la capacidad de visión de quien lo realizaba, llegando en los peores casos a la ceguera permanente. Si seguía así, acabaría por quedarse sin visión, dándole a Sasori la oportunidad clara de acabar con él._

_**Esta lucha es conmigo no con ella, Sasori.**__ – Su voz me hizo estremecer en cuestión de segundos, sonaba con tanta fuerza que casi podía producir un claro eco en el área, esta vez ambos estaban fuera de sus cabales y debía impedir que esto siguiese antes de que ambos se matasen. Todo había empezado por la estupidez de Sasori, y no iba a permitir que llegase más lejos. _

_**¡Basta los dos! **__–Intenté acercarme a ellos lo más rápido que pude pero una explosión se interpuso en mi camino, lo que me hizo retroceder varios pasos y cubrir parte de mi rostro con mi brazo derecho, intentando cubrirme de las astillas, el polvo, y la cantidad excesiva de humo que se había expandido en cuestión de segundos ante mí. Cuando por fin parecía que el humo había dejado a la vista algo de la extensión volví a intentar acercarme pero un rubio interrumpió mi camino, ya le había visto antes con Sasori y Hidan, por lo que no me extrañó su presencia en esta escena, al parecer cada uno estaba librando su propia batalla, Sasuke se estaba enfrentando contra Sasori, Neji se estaba enfrentando contra un tipo bastante extraño con una máscara circular que realmente llegaba a ser un fastidio, si la observabas detenidamente durante un periodo largo de tiempo acababas por marearte, quizás esa era su función principal, no sabía cuando había llegado ese individuo, pero parecía que Neji se las podía arreglar gracias a su Byakugan Sharingan, por lo que me centré en mi propia pelea con Deidara. _

_Aquel rubio tenía algo especial en el ojo, se asemejaba a una especie de ocular que tapaba su ojo derecho, y gracias al mechón de pelo que cubría esa parte era bastante complicado llegar a percibir la presencia de ese instrumento en la batalla hasta que él decidiese que era necesario usarlo, no lo conocía y tampoco sabía cuál era realmente su utilidad por lo que lo pasé ligeramente por alto cuando él empezó a hablarme. _

_**Las explosiones son el arte que crea el artista para el disfrute de sí mismo. ¿No crees que son geniales? **__–Le dirigí una mirada llena de escepticismo, ese tipo era realmente extraño, y sus palabras no llegaban a tener sentido por mucho que las repetía en mi cabeza, al parecer él se consideraba un artista, y sus explosiones eran su arte, ¿Qué había de arte en reducir todo lo que hay alrededor en cenizas? Desde luego en mi opinión nada en absoluto. Casi no tuve tiempo de reaccionar cuando otra explosión me mandó de nuevo unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás chocando contra un árbol, maldije el momento en el que Sasuke me trajo a un bosque, no hacía más que chocar, aturdirme, al parecer era su escenario favorito, puesto que eran los que reinaban en esas áreas. _

_Intenté armarme de valor y continuar la pelea a pesar de mi poco chakra y las continuas distracciones, puesto que Sasuke seguía luchando contra Sasori y al parecer ninguno de los dos daba su brazo a torcer. Una luz potente hizo que tuviese que tapar mis ojos, intenté ver a través de ella, pero solo localicé el cuerpo de Neji bajo el de aquel tipo, Tobi había llegado a entender, pero había algo entremedias, sí, era una persona, pude distinguir una especia de guadaña atada a una cadena, y por fin pude distinguir una figura conocida, era una chica, de mi edad, entonces lo vi con claridad. _

_**¡Tenten!**__ –Grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero al parecer no eran las suficientes puesto que tanto Tenten como Neji estaban sumergidos en su propio combate contra aquel personaje. _

_Deidara volvió a atravesarse en mi camino, pero esta vez ya había aguantado suficiente todos mis amigos estaban sufriendo por una estupidez creada de una venganza que no tenía más fundamento que las ansias de venganza de un pobre iluso. Activé todo el chakra que tenía disponible en aquel momento, aunque era poco sería suficiente para distraerlo, y utilicé algunos de mis jutsus. Dejé fluir todo el riego de chakra concentrándolo en mis manos acto seguido me alcé y hundí mi puño contra la tierra. _

_**¡Impacto de la Flor de cerezo!**__ – A mi golpe la tierra de resquebrajó bajo mi puño, extendiendo una amplia grieta la cual provocó un fuerte temblor sobre el suelo, originando que todas las miradas se posasen sobre mí, Deidara estaba a pocos metros tirado en el suelo, mi impacto lo había pillado desprevenido y le había noqueado de inmediato. Mi siguiente técnica no se hizo esperar, y salí corriendo en dirección a Sasori creando algunos sellos desconocidos para todos en mis manos, tardé menos de un par de segundos en estar frente a frente con él, él me observó aún atónito. Saqué rápidamente un Kunai de mi bolsillo trasero y rasgué la palma de mi mano impregnándola con mi sangre, esta no tardó en cubrirse del líquido escarlata que aún goteaba en dirección al suelo, acto seguido agarré la muñeca de Sasori y junté nuestras palmas en un signo de Jutsu, y murmuré sin dudar un momento el Jutsu que estaba imponiendo. – __**Jutsu de empatía.**_

_En ese momento todo el ambiente se quedó en absoluto silencio, tanto Sasori como yo estábamos totalmente quietos, aún en la posición del Jutsu, él tenía los ojos muy abiertos, y yo simplemente me deleitaba observando cómo su poca entereza que aún se preservaba en él se estaba viniendo abajo poco a poco. _

_**¿Qué me has hecho?**__ –Su mano fue a parar directamente a mi cuello tal y como lo había esperado, era demasiado predecible, pero esta vez algo era diferente, solo que él aún lo ignoraba, me alzó del suelo apretando su agarre, yo me limité a observarle y a hacerle una seña a Sasuke, Neji y Tenten de que se mantuviesen alejados de esta escena puesto que no iba a hacer falta su ayuda para resolverlo._

_Pude sentir como mis pulmones empezaban a dejar de recibir las corrientes de aires continuas, y como la sangre empezaba a acumularse en las zonas de presión y de falta de oxígeno, él apretó más y fue ese el momento en el que empezó a tambalearse, se sujetó la garganta por el punto en el que él me tenía agarrada, estaba funcionando, ya no pudo aguantar más y su agarre se aflojó hasta el punto que me dejó caer al suelo, y el cayó sobre sus rodillas inmediatamente después de mi, aún mirándome con lo que parecía ser algo idéntico al miedo, a la incomprensión de lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_**¿Quieres saber qué te he hecho? Muy bien, es un Jutsu de empatía, sí, todo lo que me hagas a mí, repercutirá en ti de tal manera que si yo me hiero, tú lo sentirás, por lo tanto si me matas, también morirás tú. ¿Eso no estaba en tus planes verdad?**__ – Mi sonrisa se hizo aún más clara y evidente al ver el ceño fruncido del pelirrojo que en absoluto se esperaba algo así, obviamente el Jutsu de empatía también reaccionaba a la inversa si él se dañaba yo también lo sentiría, pero no podía darle ese dato sin revelar la forma en la cual hacerme daño, por lo que mantuve esos datos fuera de su alcance durante un poco más de tiempo. No había necesidad todavía de que supiese ciertas cosas. Sasuke, Tenten y Neji miraban perplejos la escena que se estaba desarrollando ante ellos, como si nunca hubiesen visto algo parecido. _

_**Quieres decir, que no puedo dañarte, sin salir dañado, ¿Cierto?**__ –No supe por qué pero una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en el rostro de aquel desgraciado, acto seguido se levantó ignorando por completo mi presencia para dirigirse hacia Sasuke, hasta estar frente a frente, ambos se miraban retándose con la misma, parecía una lucha entre dos titanes, en los que ninguno de los dos se quiere dar por vencido y aceptar que su poder es inferior al del otro, pero su mirada volvió a dirigirse hacia mí, en un rápido movimiento agarró a Sasuke por el cuello desde su espalda y tirando de su cabello hacia atrás para que también me mirase tal y como lo hacía el pelirrojo en aquel momento. – __**De acuerdo, has sido hábil e inteligente al crear ese Jutsu para proteger tu propia vida, pero no te has dado cuenta que también sé cómo hacerte daño a través de la gente que te rodea. De momento tomaré prestado al chico de Sharingan, me ha mostrado unas habilidades que me gustaría tomar en cuenta, o quizás poseer.**__ –Esa maldita sonrisa se volvió a dibujar en su rostro, estaba insinuando que se llevaría a Sasuke a Akatsuki, y probablemente tomarían su Sharingan, con todos sus derivados también, y probablemente después de eso acabarían con su vida, la ira empezaba a apoderarse de mí de una forma bastante rápida, ellos sabían que Sasuke era realmente importante para ella, y que no iba a permitir que se lo llevasen. _

_**No te atrevas a tocarle Sasori.**__ –Mi voz sonaba autoritaria, pero al parecer no fue suficiente para el Akatsuki puesto que nada más terminar mi frase comenzó a reír de mi advertencia. _

_**No tienes nada que hacer Sakura, es el destino.**__ –Volvieron aquellas carcajadas a su boca, pero esta vez su capa envolvió a Sasuke y en menos de un segundo dos enormes nubes de humo cortaron la visibilidad entre nuestros enemigos y nosotros. –__**Nos veremos dentro de dos noches en la guarida Akatsuki del norte Sakura. Y ven tú sola si no quieres que nada salga mal.**__ –Pronunció aquellas últimas palabras mientras que iba desapareciendo de mi vista por el cielo, con ambos compañeros dejándonos a todos solos en aquel bosque, deseando no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto y haber podido ayudar a Sasuke. _

_Ahora debía prepararme para Akatsuki, tenía que salvar a Sasuke, al precio que fuera. _


	4. Capítulo 3 Traiciones

_Capítulo 3. Traiciones. _

_Ya no se podía divisar ni lo más mínimo de los Akatsuki que antes peleaban con nosotros, estábamos solos y ellos tenían a Sasuke, no pude contener la rabia ante esa situación y hundí mi puño contra un árbol el cual se astilló y posteriormente partió, dejando a las dos personas que me acompañaban perplejas. Tenten se acercó hasta a mí, siempre lucía una sonrisa despreocupada que trataba de hacer sentir bien a los demás, pero ese no era momento para sentirse bien, sino para actuar, por lo que simplemente rechacé su apoyo de un forma un tanto considerada, no necesitaba apoyo pero no por eso iba a hacerla sentir mal a ella por mi frustración. _

_Tenten trató de seguirme pero el brazo de Neji le cortó el paso, y pude ver como la expresión de la misma pasaba de la despreocupación a la vergüenza, sus mejillas ya se tornaban rojizas en aquel momento, hacía ya tiempo que Tenten estaba detrás de Neji, y en mi opinión Neji también seguía tras de ella, pero era tan sumamente orgulloso que no se dignaba a decir nada, me recordaba a Sasuke, ambos son igual de cabezotas respecto a temas así. Seguí de camino al campamento con Neji y Tenten pisándome los talones, solo podía concentrarme en cómo llegaría a Akatsuki, si ni si quiera sabía dónde se encontraba, solo dijo que era la guarida del norte, por lo que tendría que viajar en esa dirección, pero no podía ser una base demasiado llamativa, puesto que los atraparían, "Maldita sea." Pensé para mí misma, iba a ser más complicado de lo que creía, y aunque mi orgullo no me permitiese darlo a mostrar, tenía miedo por lo que podía llegar a pasar. Miré ligeramente al cielo, aún caía la noche, no habíamos estado demasiado tiempo peleando, lo que me dio a pensar que realmente Sasori ya tenía planeada la lucha, el llevarse a Sasuke, y no era solo para hacerme ir sola hasta la base, había un trasfondo que yo no llegaba a encajar en todo esto. _

_Una vez dejamos el bosque atrás, pude divisar el escaso humo que desprendía una fogata ya consumida, lo único que hice fue acercarme sin hacer ruido, e indicando a el Hyūga y a la Ama dónde deberían colocarse para no armar alboroto, y poder pasar desapercibidos antes de que Kakashi-Sensei y el hiperactivo de Naruto despertaran, iba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que una mano salió de la tierra agarrándome mi tobillo y haciéndome caer de bruces al suelo, grité, no pude contenerlo, un acto involuntario y probablemente estúpido puesto que llamé demasiado la atención cuando vi que Kakashi-Sensei salía de su tienda y me veía acompañada de esos dos y con una mano agarrada a mi tobillo. De la tierra salió un molesto Naruto, a lo que respondí hacia él con un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo cual lo mandó de vuelta al suelo, pero esta vez de bruces. _

_**¡Naruto! ¡Idiota! ¿No ves que casi me matas del susto? **__–Mi voz sonaba realmente afligida, y mis gritos no eran para menos, mi corazón aún latía con rapidez y mi cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad para intentar calmarlo antes de que se me saliese del pecho y no por voluntad propia. _

_El se limitó a observarme con cara de niño pequeño y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, lo que me sacó aún más de mis casillas, "¿A caso es que nunca va a cambiar?" Pensé, desde luego no había forma de hacerlo madurar por mucho que crecía. Me senté en el suelo aún recuperándome de todo lo sucedido, en unas escasas horas había recibido más sobresaltos que en toda mi vida entera, y eso no era precisamente bueno para alguien con tendencia a exasperarse hasta por lo más mínimo. Cuando alcé mi cabeza de nuevo, me encontré con Naruto ante mí, observándome como si tuviera dos cabezas, lo que me provocó un ligero tic en el ojo de incomodidad e impaciencia. _

_**Naruto, ¿Por qué no vas a molestar a Neji o a Tenten sí?**__ –Ambos ninja me miraron con una ceja arqueada, al parecer les parecía tan molesto como a mí, pero si él seguía molestándome por mucho más tiempo acabaría golpeándolo y mandándolo muy lejos del lugar solo por tener que soportar sus tonterías, le tenía cariño sí, era una especie de hermano, pero al igual que los hermanos, era realmente molesto. _

_**Sakura-Chan… -**__Me susurró directamente en el oído, justo como un niño pequeño le habla a su madre cuando quiere preguntar algo que no se atreve, o va a confesar alguna trastada. _

_**¿Qué quieres ahora Naruto?**__ –Dije con el mismo tono de voz, él simplemente se sentó en frente de mi, y me miró directamente a los ojos, su expresión esta vez era seria y cansada, probablemente no había dormido demasiado en el tiempo que estuvimos fuera y ahora le estaba pasando factura la cabezonería que tenía siempre a la hora de descansar. _

_**¿Dónde está Sasuke? Los vi salir a los dos en la noche, pero ahora has vuelto sola, y con aquellos dos.**__**¿Tan mal lo dejaste como para no ser capaz de volver?**__ –Dijo con una sonrisa y giñándome el ojo derecho mientras señalaba levemente con la cabeza hacia el lugar donde Neji y Tenten hablaban animadamente entre ellos y al mismo tiempo con Kakashi-Sensei, al parecer se habían propuesto ambos el plan de interrogarnos por partes, o algo parecido. Respiré hondo antes de pensar la contestación, si le decía la verdad querría salir tras él, eran los mejores amigos de la infancia y nunca lo olvidó por muchas cosas que hizo Sasuke, si sabía que estaba en peligro el idiota sería capaz de perseguirlo hasta el fin del mundo y acabar con quien se le pusiese por delante para salvarlo. En cambio si le mentía, me sentiría culpable, y además, ¿Cómo le explicaría si le miento que tengo que ir yo sola a una misión nueva en el norte? Puede que Naruto no fuese demasiado hábil respecto a esos asuntos, pero Kakashi-Sensei no lo pasaría por alto. _

_**¡BRUTO! –**__El golpe que le di debió de resonar puesto que todos los ojos se volvieron a nosotros, unos segundos más tarde todos retomábamos nuestra conversación__**.-Naruto, si te lo cuento prométeme que no harás ninguna locura, que te quedarás aquí hasta que yo te lo diga. ¿De acuerdo?**__ –El me miró con algo de preocupación pero asintió al ver que si no lo hacía yo no comenzaría a contar lo sucedido, por lo que cedió a mi petición, sabía que en cuanto se lo contase no lo cumpliría, pero por intentarlo no perdía nada. Era un pequeño tonto, atrevido, y busca líos, pero era fiel, creo que eso fue lo que me mantiene unida a él de una forma más fraternal. _

_**Muy bien… Akatsuki tiene a Sasuke, cuando salimos en la noche, los Akatsuki nos habían encontrado ya, pero esta vez también estaba Neji que justo venía a avisarnos de que esos bosques eran peligrosos por orden de Tsunade, entonces… peleamos, y Sasori se llevó a Sasuke al hacerle el Jutsu de empatía.**__ – Naruto me miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos, posé una mano sobre su hombro pero este la rechazó levantándose. Cerré los ojos, ahora venía el momento en que Naruto se pondría a gritar y berrear por querer ir a buscar a Sasuke, y Kakashi-Sensei lo detendría con alguna especie de Jutsu tonto lo suficientemente fuerte para bloquearlo. _

_**Sakura-Chan… ¿Vas a ir a buscarlo verdad?**__ –Me sorprendió realmente lo que estaba diciendo, ¿No iba a enfadarse, gritar, o quizás salir directamente corriendo hacia dios sabe dónde? Al parecer no, en cambio estaba confiando en mí, estaba demostrándome que yo podía salvarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro no pude evitarlo, podía ser una tontería, pero que alguien apreciase mi trabajo o mis habilidades realmente me daba la confianza en mí misma que me faltaba para llevar a cabo cualquiera de mis habilidades, por miedo a ser insuficiente. _

_**Yo iré a por él Naruto, me dijeron que debo ir sola a la guarida Akatsuki en dos noches, al norte.**__ –El me miró poco convencido a lo que le dediqué una sonrisa relajada, y él respondió de la misma forma, no necesitaba un Naruto preocupado por ahora. _

_Al terminar nuestra conversación nos unimos a la de Kakashi-Sensei con Neji y Tenten. Ahora todos lucían serios, la conversación animada al parecer se había acabado, no sé que habían hablado para que todo cambiase tan drásticamente, pero lo único que hice fue sentarme con ellos y escuchar atentamente lo que decían. Neji tenía la cabeza inclinada hacia el suelo con los ojos cerrados, mientras que Tenten mantenía una mirada firme contra la del único ojo libre que tenía nuestro Sensei, tanto Naruto como yo les mirábamos desconcertados. _

_**¿Qué ocurre aquí?**__ –Naruto se lanzó directamente a preguntar, yo simplemente negué con la cabeza mientras lo sostenía por la parte de atrás de su uniforme de ninja, desde luego tenía muy poco sentido de la tensión, al igual que de los malos momentos para hablar, este chico nunca iba a aprender. _

_**Que el destino habla por nosotros.**__ –El Hyūga contestó por cualquiera de nosotros, pero realmente no había aclarado nada, ¿Qué demonios quería decir con eso? _

_**Neji, realmente me sacas de mis casillas cuando empiezas a hablar así, ¿Podrías ser claro por una vez en tu vida? **__–La voz de Tenten reprodujo exactamente lo que pasaba por mi cabeza en aquel instante, sonreí ante la expresión de asombro de la cara de Neji, al parece no se esperaba que la adorable Tenten fuese a tratarlo así, al menos eso lo haría recapacitar sobre cómo la trata él a ella. "Será divertido." Pensé para mi misma en ese momento. _

_**Se lo intentaba hacer más fácil Tenten. Pero de acuerdo, lo haré al método que tú quieres.**__ –Las últimas palabras estaban cargadas de molestia, lo que Tenten pudo notar, al igual que yo, pues su expresión se vio modificada hacia algo más de tristeza que de seriedad, cerré los ojos por un breve periodo de tiempo asimilando los comportamientos de mis compañeros. _

_**Si van a decir algo, díganlo ya.**__ –Los miré mientras pronunciaba esas palabras que desconcertaron a todos, pero animaron a Neji a continuar con su declaración. _

_**Tsunade no solo nos mandó a avisarlos del peligro de los Akatsuki en los bosques. También a revisar que estuviesen todos, Sasuke no es el único al que Akatsuki secuestra. **__–Su voz sonaba quebrada, por primera vez Neji se mostraba humano, con sentimientos, acto seguido se levantó del suelo en el que todos nos encontrábamos y apartando la maleza de mala manera a su paso se internó en el bosque, todos nos quedamos mirándolo sin entender nada de lo que estaba pasando, Tenten solamente negó con la cabeza y se levantó tras de él, no sin antes darnos el punto clave de la declaración, lo que hizo que todos, especialmente Naruto nos estremeciésemos de una manera poco peculiar. _

_**Tengo que ir tras él. Es importante. Los Akatsuki también se llevaron a Hinata. **__–La voz de Tenten fue casi un susurro inaudible, pero todos pudimos entender lo que había dicho antes de desaparecer a través del bosque en busca de Neji. Cuando volví mi vista hacia Naruto este tenía los puños apretados fuertemente, casi clavándose sus propias uñas, la cabeza agachada y respiraba agitadamente, nunca había visto a Naruto así, pero cuando quise acercarme para consolarlo este salió corriendo hacia la dirección contraria en la que Neji y Tenten se habían dirigido. Kakashi-Sensei y yo cruzamos miradas y asentimos. _

_Cada uno tomó una dirección, Kakashi-Sensei fue tras Naruto, era el único capaz de calmarlo de una manera espectacular, por lo que consideré que era mejor que yo fuese con Tenten. Ambos nos levantamos y salimos disparados en direcciones contrarias, habíamos acordado estar allí en una hora ya era con el acuerdo de Naruto y Neji, como sin él. Fui saltando de rama en rama del boque delicadamente, en busca de la pareja. Tras unos minutos saltando, buscando, internándome en el bosque los pude ver, pero no interrumpí entre ellos, Tenten estaba abrazada a Neji, él simplemente se dejaba apoyando su cabeza contra el hombro de Tenten, dejándose arropar por ella como un niño al que le acaban de quitar su dulce preferido. Sabía que Neji era el encargado de proteger a Hinata, puesto que ella pertenecía a la rama principal de los Hyūga, y se le había encargado la tarea de mantenerla a salvo incluso por encima de su propia vida. Nunca había visto a Neji tan enfadado consigo mismo desde los exámenes Chunnin en los que tuvo que pelear contra ella. Me acerqué con sigilo para poder atender mejor a la conversación que estaban teniendo entre ellos, no quería ser una cotilla ni nada parecido, pero me parecían tal para cual, y sabía que todavía había datos que no nos terminaban de contar. Vi como Tenten se iba separando lentamente de Neji y lo miraba directamente los ojos con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, Neji simplemente se separó de ella, quedando a una distancia prudencial entre dos ninjas compañeros, pero eso no duró mucho, cuando Tenten quiso indicarle a Neji que era mejor volver, este la sostuvo presa de su brazo, agarrando una de sus muñecas y atrayéndola hacia él, esta no puso ningún inconveniente, todos sabíamos que si ocurriese ella nunca le pondría ningún inconveniente. Neji se mostraba más relajado de lo que nunca le había visto antes, parecía que la desaparición de su protegida había quedado en segundo lugar cuando la morena se había cruzado en sus pensamientos. Tuve la tentación de irme, y dejarlos solos continuar con aquella escena, pero era realmente atrayente, casi podía sentir como si estuviese allí, el ambiente se había espesado, y el calor era evidente. Si te concentrabas podías sentir la respiración agitada de ambos, pero era unísona, ambos mantenían una sincronía perfecta, nunca había visto nada parecido, y si alguien me lo hubiese contado, le hubiese dicho que estaba mintiendo. Aquellos dos estaban hechos para estar juntos, pero ninguno de los dos admitiría la necesidad que mantenían del otro. Como en un día caluroso, cuando necesitas agua, pero te resignas a pedírselo a quien sabes que tiene para saciar tu necesidad por el simple hecho de no mostrar que también dependes de los demás. _

_La situación seguía siendo muy tensa, Neji aún mantenía agarrada a Tenten por su muñeca haciendo que su antebrazo reposase contra su bien formado torso, no era un agarre fuerte, simplemente sostenía un contacto firme con ella mientras ambos se miraban esperando el punto para dejarse vencer. No tardó mucho en llegar, Tenten agachó la cabeza al ver que simplemente Neji quería tenerla cerca, pero no el cerca que ella deseaba, por lo que intentó separarse de nuevo, pero esta vez Neji no la permitió alejarse ni un solo milímetro más pues la tomó por la cintura presionándola con él, las mejillas de la morena se tiñeron rápidamente de un color rojizo intenso, mientras los ojos del Hyūga reposaban en cada milímetro de su rostro. Siempre había querido tener alguna de esas sensaciones, las que en ese momento ellos estaban experimentando con suma delicadeza, siempre había deseado que eso fuese posible con Sasuke, pero nunca se había dado la ocasión de estar así, si no fuese en un pelea. Lo más cercano que habíamos estado a aquello había sido esa misma noche. Me dolía pensar que podía haber pasado algo más, era inútil, pero ahora más que nunca tenía ganas de ir a buscarlo, ayudarle, no tenía otra opción. Quería demostrarle que él también dependía de sus opciones, de sus decisiones, que no todo se basaba en el orgullo y la destreza. Que también podía haber una combinación con sentimientos y necesidades mutuas. _

_Cuando salí de mi ensoñación volví a posar la mirada en la pareja, ambos estaban ya demasiado cerca, Tenten tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se contenía a cada segundo, guardando cualquier suspiro. Neji se mostraba más tranquilo que ella, solo se podía notar su nerviosismo en su chakra, agradecí en ese momento mi habilidad por poder localizar las fluctuaciones del chakra, sus amplificaciones, sus disminuciones, todo lo que ocurría con él. El de Neji aumentaba y disminuía con facilidad, no era capaz de controlar eso. Él posó una mano delicadamente sobre la mejilla de Tenten, a lo que esta respondió rodeando su cuello con sus brazos y atrayéndolo hacia ella, no sé exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero cuando Neji estaba lo suficientemente cerca desvió su rostro quedando junto al oído de Tenten y susurrando las palabras que más sonaron como una misión, algo me decía que ninguno de los dos pretendía realmente proteger a alguno de nosotros, sino que vieron la oportunidad perfecta para desarrollar lo que en verdad habían venido a hacer, y nosotros éramos la escusa para llevarlo a cabo sin levantar sospechas, no sabía que tramaban ambos ninjas, pero pronto lo averiguaría, "Haruno Sakura no es de las que se bastan fácilmente con cualquier cosa." Me dije a mi misma contrariando las ganas de salir corriendo de aquel lugar e internarme en mi tienda de campaña, pensando que todo era mentira, que me despertaría y nada habría pasado. _

_**Tenten. Tenemos que volver. Tengo que encontrar a Hinata. Lo que está haciendo no es su vía ninja.**__ –La voz profunda del portador del Byakugan sonaba descontenta ante la decisión que había tenido que tomar, pero aún más extraño sonaron aquellas declaraciones, Hinata siempre había sido alguien más de mi familia para mi, tanto Naruto como yo habíamos estado muy unidos a ella, por lo que me extrañaba el secretismo y el comportamiento del Hyūga. No sabía a qué se refería exactamente con que esa no era su vía ninja, ella no se había desviado de ningún camino, no tenía la culpa de que los Akatsukis solo pensasen en su propio beneficio para destruir las asociación de las aldeas ocultas. _

_**Neji, ya hay un escuadrón de búsqueda, por mucho que hagamos la encontraran, y no habrá nada dentro de nuestras posibilidades para salvarla. Además, sabes que los demás se están arriesgando, están dando todo por nosotros, por ella, buscándola al margen de los equipos ANBU, ¿Qué más quieres Neji? Fue su decisión, no la nuestra.**__ –Tenten hablaba firme, segura, hacía tiempo que no notaba a la morena hablar con tanta confianza en sí misma, lo mismo que le pasó a Neji, aquel comportamiento no era típico en ella, él solía ser el maduro que tomaba las decisiones seguras, no el que daba planes absurdos y alocados con tal de conseguir su meta. _

_Ambos quedaron en silencio durante un corto periodo de tiempo, Neji estaba sumido en sus pensamientos más profundos, y Tenten acompañaba los del joven Hyūga, en cambio yo, estaba totalmente desconcertada, había escuchado bastante de la conversación que ambos habían tenido, pero era como oír hablar a dos conocidos en un idioma diferente, nada me había quedado claro, y por su puesto muchas dudas comenzaban a agolparse en mi mente, dejé de lado el hecho en el que Tenten y Neji estuvieron a punto de besarse, eso sería algo que resolvería a solas con Tenten, una vez todo esto hubiera pasado, o por lo menos el ambiente estuviese menos caldeado, ahora un comentario en falso podría provocar un enfrentamiento innecesario entre nosotros, y ahora más que nunca necesitábamos estar unidos. Lo siguiente que se mantuvo en mi mente fueron los comentarios de ambos a cerca de Hinata, ¿La estaban tratando de traidora a caso? Con sus comentarios solo logré sacar en claro que Hinata estaba haciendo algo que no la convenía, pero… ¿Qué iba a estar haciendo malo si los Akatsukis la tenían secuestrada? Era casi imposible librarse de ellos, no podía hacer nada mientras estuviese bajo su poder. Demasiadas dudas y ninguna respuesta. _

_Descendí con cautela de mi rama, escondiéndome bajo unos matorrales altos, para internarme mejor en la conversación de ambos jóvenes, algo había que aún me mantenía en vilo, quería comprender sin interrumpir, llegar a captar que era lo que nos estaban ocultando a todos, Naruto pensaba que Hinata estaba sufriendo y junto con Sasuke, probablemente ahora tuviese más ganas que nunca de hacer el estúpido e ir tras ellos, matar a cada uno, y salvar a sus amigos, el instinto de supervivencia de Naruto era casi tan bajo como su poder de concentración. _

_**Tenten, ya sé que Ino, Shikamaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba y los demás están tras su busca, pero si los ANBU la encuentran antes será el fin, ¿No lo entiendes?**__ – Esta vez el tono de Neji se estaba alzando más de lo necesario, podía oír sin necesidad de mantenerme en el más mínimo silencio todo lo que le estaba diciendo a la morena, la cual simplemente agachaba la cabeza en muestra de incomprensión. _

_**Lo sé. Pero de todas formas Sai está en los ANBU, él nos ayudará… ¿Verdad? **__–Su voz se quebraba cada poco tiempo mientras formulaba aquella frase, ¿Qué tenía que ver Sai en todo esto? Más bien, ¿Qué tenían que ver los ANBU en la desaparición de Hinata? Ya no podía aguantar más todas las dudas que me asaltaban, quise mantenerme quieta, seguir escuchando, pero una de mis amigas estaba en riesgo, al igual que Sasuke, y algo me decía que Neji y Tenten no nos habían venido a buscar solo por el interés de que estuviésemos protegidos, tenían algún secreto algo más hondo, que estaba a punto de descubrir, seguramente ellos no se esperaban que yo estuviese escuchando toda su conversación o hubiese visto toda la escena que desarrollaron con anterioridad, pero en aquel momento todo me daba igual. Puesto que ya nada podía ir a peor, todas las personas que me importaban estaban sufriendo, ¿Qué tenía eso de vía ninja? Siempre nos enseñaron a proteger lo que nos importaba y en cambio lo único que estamos haciendo es dejar las cosas en manos de otros, dejar que los demás manejen nuestros propios asuntos. Me levanté de entre los arbustos y dirigí una frase clave a ambos ninjas que se alzaban ante mí. _

_**¿Qué tienen que ver las unidades ANBU con la desaparición de Hinata, Neji?**__ –Fruncí el ceño ante la cara de sorpresa de ambos, no se esperaban para nada que fuese a salir de entre unos matorrales para preguntarles directamente sobre el plan que tenían entre manos pero era mi obligación protegerles de cualquier locura, al igual que hacía con Naruto. En esos momentos mi instinto me indicaba que algo estúpido iba a suceder. _

_**Sakura… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas escondida?**__ –Neji me miró con mi misma expresión, esta vez parecía más enfadado que sorprendido, probablemente estaría valorando todo lo que podía haber visto, o no, o lo que podía haber escuchado. _

_**Lo suficiente para oír lo que estabais diciendo de Hinata, ¿Qué ha pasado realmente con ella? ¡Vamos, habla!**__ –Ya no controlaba mis palabras, probablemente mi desasosiego ante la situación era evidente, pero tampoco iba a dejar que las emociones se apoderasen de mi, puesto que ya no era una niña de doce años, ya tenía dieciséis y debía comportarme como tal, como una verdadera ninja y ante todo, los ninjas guardan sus sentimientos, porque el enemigo puede aprovecharse de esas debilidades para acabar contigo. _

_**Sakura, ¿Quieres la verdad?**__ –Esta vez fue la voz de Tenten la que se dirigió a mí, sonaba más dulce, calmada, lo que también me creó a mí la misma sensación, pero ahora que iba saber la verdad, no estaba tan segura de querer conocerla. _

_**Vinimos aquí porque sabemos que tuvisteis contacto con los Akatsukis, y tu marca nos lo confirmó cuando Neji llegó, Tsunade nos encargó protegeros, pero era la escusa perfecta para al mismo tiempo, localizar el rumbo de Akatsuki, y encontrar a Hinata. Ella no fue secuestrada, Hinata se fue por propia voluntad con ellos, no sabemos por qué. Pero ahora ella también forma parte de la asociación, las unidades ANBU la están buscando por traición, y por eso nos hemos desplegado a lo largo de todo el bosque, puesto que tenemos un infiltrado en Akatsuki que nos está mostrando los pasos que está dando, y por lo que sabemos dónde se encuentran en cada momento, lo más seguro es que Hinata esté allí y queremos convencerla de que vuelva, que olvide esa locura. Tenemos que encontrarla antes que los ANBU, o si no será demasiado tarde para ella Sakura. Por eso nos vimos obligados a mentiros, probablemente os tomaríais mejor un secuestro que una traición, por lo menos eso es lo que pensamos de Naruto, la tenía demasiado aprecio como para pensar que algún día ella tomaría su propio rumbo, y decidiría hacerse fuerte contra nosotros Sakura. **__– Mi cabeza intentaba asimilar toda esa información pero casi me resultaba imposible. _

_**Hi-Hinata ¿Una Akatsuki?...**_


	5. Capítulo 4 Todos para uno

_**Capítulo 4. Todos para uno.**_

_**Hi-Hinata ¿Una Akatsuki?...**_

_**Sí, no pretendíamos contaros nada una vez vimos que se llevaban a Sasuke, no creíamos apropiado juntar las dos cosas después de eso… Pero, Sakura, ante todo Naruto no debe enterarse, ese tonto es capaz de cometer cualquier locura. – **__Tenía razón, si Naruto llegaba a enterarse de cualquier detalle de ello podía ser capaz de ir él mismo y estropear todo el plan que tenía en mente para sacarlos a ambos de Akatsuki. Probablemente todo se estaba complicando demasiado. Pero era lo que nos tocaba por ser quiénes éramos. _

_**Lo sé Tenten, pero ahora, tenemos que volver. Y Neji, yo haré que Hinata vuelva, lo prometo. –**__Sabía que era una promesa arriesgada pero era lo mínimo que podía hacer por él, Hinata había sido mi amiga de la infancia y no iba permitir que la hiciesen daño, y aún menos que estuviese con ellos, aún me preguntaba cuál era la estúpida razón por la que ella había aceptado ingresar en la asociación, Hinata nunca había sido atrevida, lanzada, ni nada parecido, se caracterizaba por su inocencia, su timidez, y lo introvertida y reservada que era. Aún así, ni el más remoto de los casos hubiese llegado a imaginar a Hinata como una de ellos. Desde luego algo andaba demasiado mal en Konoha. _

_**¿Cómo piensas hacerlo Haruno? –**__Los ojos plateados de Neji me escudriñaban sin piedad, no confiaba en mis palabras, y no entendía por qué, nunca le había demostrado no ser una persona de fiar, pero era demasiado desconfiado de todos como para llegar a creer las palabras de nadie. _

_**Eso aún no te incumbe Hyūga, cuando sea el momento lo sabrás. –**__Sabía que con lo que acababa de decir incrementaba su ansiedad y desconfianza, pero no podía revelar lo que quería hacer, no todavía, probablemente me lo impedirían tajantemente, realmente solo quería que lo supieran Naruto y Tenten, pero si no hay una segunda opción también tendría que contárselo a Neji, mientras Kakashi-sensei no se enterase de lo que tenía entre manos todo iría bien. _

_El resto del trayecto concluyó entre silencios y miradas sospechosas, excepto entre Tenten y Neji, los cuales caminaban a la misma altura detrás de mí, susurrando cosas que realmente no llegaba a comprender, puesto que mis habilidades no eran tan amplias como para llegar a entender los susurros ni si quiera podía ver sus labios para leerlos. Los observaba de reojo y podía notar como Tenten le decía cosas al ojiplata y este muy de vez en cuando dibuja una sonrisa arrogante y divertida en su rostro, ambos estaban bastante unidos desde dios sabe cuándo, y eso era algo que también tenía que averiguar, hablaría más tarde con su amiga para aclarar pequeños asuntos sobre el joven Hyūga, no me parecía mal en absoluto, pero Neji no era parecido a Sasuke, y debía mantener a Tenten avisada de lo que podía pasar entre ellos dos de un día para otro. _

_Llegamos sin más distracciones al lugar dónde habíamos quedado, Naruto y Kakashi-sensei ya estaban esperándonos alrededor de una nueva fogata bien prendida. Ambos nos miraron expectantes puesto ninguno mostraba ni la más mínima intención de hablar con nadie, por lo que Naruto no pudo aguantar ese silencio. _

_**Sakura-Chan, Neji, Tenten, ¿Qué haremos ahora?**__ –Todos le miramos sin responder, y acto seguido yo miré a Kakashi-sensei de reojo, el cual asintió levemente y en "puff" desapareció de nuestra vista, y de nuestro entorno. Suspiré aliviada, ahora podría contarles con tranquilidad mi plan, era algo estúpido, pero lo suficiente para que tuviese sentido si se realizaba con éxito. _

_**Muy bien. Escuchadme todos porque no lo voy a repetir más que una vez, así que no os distraigáis, hasta el final de la explicación no repliquéis, y sobre todo no me interrumpáis con preguntas tontas.**__ –Esa última frase la enfaticé mirando directamente a Naruto el cual se encogió de hombros y dibujó su sonrisa de niño feliz, inocente e indefenso que todos sabíamos que él no era. _

_**Vamos, Sakura-Chan, cuéntanoslo, podremos con todo 'ttebayo. **__–Aquel tonto comentario arrancó una sonrisa de mis labios fruncidos al igual que los de Tenten, aunque Neji se mantenía en su postura firme y desconfiada, lo que mi hizo voltear a verlo y dejar mis ojos en blanco en una expresión de incomprensión y resignación ante su personalidad. _

_**Vale, todos sabemos dónde está la guarida secreta de Akatsuki gracias al espía que tienen Neji y Tenten allí, aunque no hayan querido revelarnos su identidad, a mi me pidieron que fuese sola, o al menos eso debo aparentar. **__–De uno de mis bolsillos saqué un mapa del bosque en el que nos encontrábamos y dibujé un círculo en el lugar dónde nosotros estábamos y otro en el lugar dónde se encontraba la guarida de la asociación. Acto seguido marqué con x los lugares exactos dónde las cámaras de vigilancia estaban establecidas y asentí ante mi trabajo. _

_**¿Qué son todos esos círculos, rayas, x, y demás Sakura-Chan?**__ –Y no podía ser otro que Naruto, realmente no acaba a comprender qué demonios había hecho para lograr llegar tan lejos con tan poco cerebro, desde luego no estaba hecho para el mundo de las estrategias. _

_**Naruto... Sigues siendo un bruto. Muy bien, el primer círculo es dónde nos encontramos, el segundo dónde se encuentran ellos, las pequeñas x es dónde están instaladas las cámaras de vigilancia… Y por último, el círculo grande, es el radio el cual ocupa el campo de protección, cada vez que alguien lo atraviesa, la alarma se conecta, por lo que cuando vayamos, ustedes deben quedarse fuera del sitio, no tiene gran alcance, unos cien metros a la redonda, por lo que a cualquier aviso podrán intervenir rápidamente, pero hasta entonces deben pasar inadvertidos.**__ –Todos seguían mis explicaciones con atención excepto Naruto el cual simplemente se dedicaba a trazar círculos y garabatos sin sentido en el mapa. Rodé los ojos y el golpe en su cabeza vino a continuación, lo cual lo dejó durante unos minutos sin molestar, lo suficiente para que todos acabásemos nuestras explicaciones, y trazásemos los últimos apuntes de nuestro plan suicida. _

_**Perfecto. ¿Cuándo partiremos? Tenemos que procurar que Kakashi-Sensei no esté despierto porque si no nos lo mandará todo al traste Haruno. **__–El Hyūga no se daba por vencido en su ir y venir de preguntas, la exactitud era su característica más notable, cosa que me sacaba realmente de mis casillas puesto que era un plan improvisado en cuestión de momentos, y de precisión y exactitud carecía en grandes dosis. _

_**Partiremos en aproximadamente media hora, así que preparen sus cosas, dejen unos clones en sus posiciones y así será más fácil, no olviden protecciones, pergaminos, herramientas, cualquier cosa que vayan a necesitar, las necesitaremos.**__ –Con ese último apunte me levanté del círculo en el cual nos habíamos concentrado los cuatro y me interné en mi tienda de campaña, no pude evitar caer rendida al ver allí una de las sudaderas de Sasuke, probablemente la que se había sacado aquella noche para llevarme al lago debido a mi alta fiebre en mitad de la noche. _

_Me detuve unos instantes ante ella, sin poder evitarlo me dejé inundar por su tacto y por su calidez, a pesar de haber quedado en la tienda, al raso, mantenía completamente el calor del dueño, sin dudarlo un momento, y para acrecentar más mis ganas por verlo sano y salvo una vez llegásemos a la base Akatsuki me lo puse, me quedaba ligeramente grande, pero no me importaba, solo necesitaba sentir su dulce olor contra mí, sentir que me acompañaba para darme fuerzas, ya no era aquella adolescente empeñada en enamorar al chico imposible, ahora era yo misma, mis sentimientos habían cambiado respecto al joven de los Uchiha. Ahora era más fraternal, éramos amigos, por primera vez podía decir que él se llegaba a preocupar por mí en una medida considerable tal como lo hacía Naruto cuando estábamos en peligro o yo resultaba herida. Al igual que yo seguía velando por su seguridad, y no había mejor muestra que la que me estaba creando en ese momento, iba camino a una misión imposible solo por salvarlo, ni siquiera estaba segura de conseguir llegar, de poder siquiera verlo, pero tenía la necesidad de demostrarle que podía contar con nosotros, que no estaba solo, eso era lo que quería que el pelinegro ojos azabache llegase a comprender. _

_Cogí una de las mochilas más cercanas, y probablemente la más grande que pude encontrar, hasta Akatsuki no había gran camino, no más de unas cuantas horas, nos lo habían puesto fácil, ellos ya esperaban que fuese con compañía seguramente, por lo que decidieron no complicar demasiado nuestra llegada, lo que nadie sabía aún era las intenciones escondidas que tenía a raíz del plan trazado, le había prometido a Neji que salvaría a Hinata y a Naruto que salvaría a Sasuke, pero no les comenté a qué precio haría tales cosas. _

_Una vez recopilé todo lo necesario, entre las cuales llevaba medicinas, vendas, ungüentos, todo lo que podía caber de útiles médicos, me dediqué a meter algo de ropa de abrigo, armas ligeras pero eficaces como mis shurikens, mi kunai, mis sembon, todo lo posible para defenderme en caso de necesidad, no me quedé corta a la hora te guardar provisiones que había logrado por las afueras del bosque mientras investigaba, uniéndolas con las que ya había recopilado antes de salir de Konoha pero todavía no había malgastado por culpa del glotón de Naruto. _

_Ajusté mejor la fuerte chaqueta del Uchiha, y salí de la tienda cargando la mochila a mis espaldas, solo estaba fuera Neji el cual me recibió con una fría mirada, la habitual que mostraba a todo ser que no fuese su prima o Tenten. No le di mayor importancia que la que tenía puesto que no estaba en momento de discutir, ni tampoco tenía intenciones de ello. Simplemente me senté a su lado esperando a que saliesen nuestros compañeros, que no tardaron demasiado, aunque a mi parecer podían haber aligerado un poco más sus movimientos sabiendo que estábamos con el tiempo justo antes de que Kakashi-Sensei se diese cuenta de nuestra ausencia, los clones no eran eternos, y por lo tanto acabarían por desaparecer, y en ese momento nosotros deberíamos estar ya en la base Akatsuki, o con suerte, ya deberíamos haber conseguido a Hinata y Sasuke. Solo pensar en ello el estómago se me revolvía con fuerza, los nervios eran crecientes en mí, así que solamente rogué porque nadie más se diese cuenta de mi estado. _

_Les dirigí una mirada tranquilizadora y con un gesto ligero de cuello incliné mi cabeza hacia la dirección en la que debíamos encaminarnos, para mi suerte no tardaron en comprender mi iniciativa y se unieron al trayecto en cuestión de segundos, todos estábamos callados, concentrados en nuestros propios pensamientos, pero aún tenía una charla pendiente con mi amiga Tenten por lo que levemente sin que ninguno de los chicos se percatase la di un ligero toque en la mano y retrasé mi paso dándola a entender mis intenciones de que se acercase a mí para poder hablar con tranquilidad, ambas sabíamos que este momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero ninguna de las dos sabía cómo enfocar la situación del joven Hyūga y ella. _

_**Tenten, ¿Qué te traes con Neji? Los vi en el bosque, no era mi intención pero fui a buscarlos y justo estaban allí. No quiero parecer entrometida, pero no me parece una buena idea. **__– No me anduve con rodeos respecto al tema, sabía que si empezaba con indirectas o dudas Tenten se pondría aún más nerviosa, lo que cortaría cualquier tipo de confesión acerca del tema. _

_**¿Lo viste Sakura? **__–Su voz denotaba un ligero toque de angustia y alivio, probablemente quería compartir todo lo que la estaba ocurriendo con alguien cercano pero al mismo tiempo tendría la angustia de lo que Neji llegase a pensar si supiese que ha desvelado a alguien lo sucedido, más sabiendo lo reservado que él era para con temas que lo entrañasen directamente. _

_**Sí, así que por favor, no me des evasivas. No hay manera de que me engañes. **__–La observé con una mirada seria y dura, no pretendía intimidarla pero no había otra forma si pretendía que me contase algo de esa magnitud. _

_**Bueno, Neji y yo siempre entrenábamos juntos, estábamos muy unidos pero siempre fue una amistad no más, hasta que un día me invitó a pasar su casa puesto que estaba lloviendo demasiado como para caminar hasta mi casa, estuvimos en su cuarto, nunca me había sentido tan a gusto con nadie en ningún momento, y así ocurrió, y de ahí, estamos así, tal como tú nos vistes. Él no es tan frío como quiere aparentar Sakura. Él es como Sasuke, simplemente hay que saber sacar su parte buena. **__–Intentó sonreírme levemente contándome todo aquello, realmente era la historia que yo siempre había querido tener con alguien, parecía tan perfecto, tan de cuento, tan irreal y a la vez tan presente. Pero su historia no me llegó tanto al alma como la frase que marcó la diferencia, había dicho que Neji era como Sasuke, que sólo hacía falta sacar y saber ver su parte buena, pero Sasuke me había dicho un millón de veces que él no tenía ninguna parte buena que buscar ni conservar, que dejase de intentarlo, de confiar en que podía cambiar, y tenía razón desde aquel momento dejé de intentarlo, pero en vez de ver lo que él me había querido demostrar solo encontraba su mejor lado, cosa que me contrariaba totalmente. _

_**Me alegro Tenten, pero ten cuidado, nadie es lo que parece, por muy diferente que quieras verlo.**__ –Mis palabras fueron un susurro casi inaudible excepto para Tenten, la cual frunció el ceño levemente acelerando el paso para unirse a la charla inanimada que mantenían Naruto y Neji. Negué con la cabeza antes de unirme a ellos aún sumida en mis propios pensamientos. _

_No había pretendido hacerla daño, pero no quería que nada ni nadie la traicionase, era dulce, y atrevida, una mezcla entre Ino e Hinata, lo cual me hacía adorarla de manera especial. Pero no me dio tiempo siquiera a seguir razonando el tema cuando pude notar chakras fuertes y muy cercanos, se me hacían conocidos por lo que simplemente rogué todo lo que se me ocurrió en ese momento para que no fuesen de nuevo los Akatsukis para frenar nuestro "ingenioso" plan. _

_Todos nos habíamos juntado espalda contra espalda formando casi un cuadrado perfecto cuando les informé de mi descubrimiento y de lo que podía ser, cosa que no se tomaron con demasiada tranquilidad ni aprecio, cada uno controlaba una dirección, lo que nos daba una amplitud de movimiento mayor, notaba los movimientos cada vez más cerca. Pero nunca me esperé lo que venía a continuación. _

_**¡Bruto! Esto ha pasado por tu culpa, si no llevases esa estúpida calabaza enorme a tu espalda podríamos ir más rápido y no hubiera perdido el tiempo así.**__ –Una voz femenina bastante enfadada se distinguía, se me hacía realmente conocida, por lo que simplemente sonreír, sabía quiénes eran ambos individuos, y esta situación me producía cierta comicidad. _

_**No te lo repetiré más veces Yamanaka.**__ –La voz del chico sonaba calmada para estar tratando con alguien como Ino, todos nos habíamos desplegado ya, viendo ligeramente contrariados la situación que se llevaba a cabo entre los matorrales del bosque. – Pero como vuelvas a llamarlo calabaza, no responderé de mis actos. –Esta vez su tono sonó amenazante lo que hizo que nos estremeciésemos. _

_**¿A caso no lo es? No sé por qué te enfadas por decir la realidad… Es una calabaza, no importa. **__–Ya podíamos ver todos a ambos personajes, estaban uno enfrente del otro, mirándose directamente, Ino realizaba aspavientos con las manos intentando quitarle importancia al asunto, mientras que el pelirrojo lucía un semblante serio y amenazante, se podía destacar su vena hinchada en la frente por los comentarios desquiciantes de mi amiga rubia. _

_**No lo repetiré Yamanaka. ¡Deja de sacarme de mis casillas!**__ –El rostro del pelirrojo ya estaba sacado de su tranquilidad, sustituyéndola por una frustración aparentemente demasiado fuerte. La rubia seguía mostrando su habitual sonrisa de superioridad ante la situación del pelirrojo. _

_**Bueno, Gaara, no te lo tomes tan en serio. Solo bromeaba, sabes que me encanta cuando te enfadas.**__ –Mis ojos casi salieron de mis cuencas al ver a mi amiga colgarse del cuello del frustrado pelirrojo mientras él simplemente la miraba cambiando su rostro a sorpresa, y de ahí a una sonrisa burlona mientras entrecerraba sus ojos mirándola sospechosamente. _

_**Desde luego, no se puede discutir contigo Yamanaka. **__–Esta vez él sonreía levemente, pocas veces había visto gestos así en él, por lo que resultó ligeramente espeluznante, aunque ver a mis dos compañeros juntos, de esa manera, en cierto modo se me hacía agradable. _

_**Sabes que no me gusta que me llames Yamanaka.**__ –Ino se acercó peligrosamente a él de una forma provocadora, rodé los ojos al ver esa actitud de nuevo en mi amiga pero no pude evitar sonreír y observar a los demás, Neji miraba la situación con una especie de reconocimiento en su mirada, probablemente por lo vivido con Tenten. Naruto simplemente ignoraba la situación y Tenten la miraba sonriente, como si realmente esperase que Neji fuese así con ella en algún momento. Cuando la situación fue pasando de cómica y agradable a algo menos…. Sutil, decidí hacer acto de presencia carraspeando levemente, provocando que ambos ninjas girasen a contemplarnos y acto seguido se separasen como un rayo, mirando cada uno una dirección diferente, parecían pequeños adolescentes en cuerpos de personas casi adultas, resultaba reconfortante poder ver a través de cualquiera de nosotros esa pizca de juventud o como diría Lee, "La llama de la juventud" imité su voz en mi mente sin poder evitar dar una leve risa. _

_**¡De qué te ríes frentona!**__ –Ino se acercaba a mí para inundarme en un fuerte abrazo, al cual correspondí con agrado para luego contestar a su "frentona". _

_**Cállate Ino-cerda. Qué bien callado te lo tenías eh.**__ –Alcé ambas cejas en señal de aprobación mientras ella pasaba por toda la escala de rojos en su rostro. _

_**Oh Haruno, eres una pelo de chicle muerta.**__ –Rió ante su último comentario provocando también mi risa, en cierto modo echaba de menos aquellos momentos, eran irremplazables, y más aún con toda la tensión de estos momentos. _

_**Creo que es hora de seguir. **__–Cómo no, el joven Hyūga hizo huso de su maravillosa capacidad de fastidiar momentos bonitos con su tono frío y poco participativo, aún así respondí positivamente y me giré de nuevo hacia Ino. _

_**Debemos seguir nuestro camino, vamos a la base Akatsuki, a por Hinata y Sasuke.**__ –No pude esperar menos que la reacción de Ino, con sus ojos abiertos como platos. _

_**¿Se han llevado a Sasuke-kun?**__ –Su voz resultaba casi chillona en aquel momento, cualquiera diría que no seguía enamorada si no hubiese visto aquella escena con el ninja de la arena. Y de todas formas desde cuando ella volvía a utilizar el Kun para referirse a Sasuke, tendría que aclarar muchas cosas con ella a solas, o por lo menos dejarle en claro que Sasuke ya no permitía ese término en nadie. _

_**¿A caso te importa mucho lo que ocurra con él Yamanaka?**__ –La voz de Gaara no se hizo de esperar e Ino cerró los ojos levemente mostrando la indignación ante la conducta del ninja. _

_**¿A caso estás celoso?**__ –Replicó sin dudar al joven ninja de la arena. Su voz sonó totalmente suave, lo que desconcertó totalmente al pelirrojo, quien simplemente negó con la cabeza acercándose hacia la otra parte del grupo. _

_**¿Querrían venir con nosotros?**__ –Al parecer Ino había estado esperando ese momento toda la conversación, asintió rápidamente empujándome hacia el resto del grupo y anunciando que seguirían el trayecto con nosotros, a lo que Neji simplemente comenzó a caminar muy seguido de Tenten quien intentaba comprender su actitud negativa ante los cambios, o ante las buenas situaciones. Ino se volvió a dirigir a mi mientras Gaara distraía a su amigo Naruto, creo que era la única persona en el mundo capaz de soportar durante horas a aquel idiota además, claro está, de Sasuke. _

_**Sakura, en verdad… Necesitaba acompañarte, nosotros también estamos en busca de Hinata, pero lo que nadie llega a comprender es que no es solo esa mi intención. También estoy buscando a otra persona perteneciente a Akatsuki, y siento que contigo debo ser sincera. **__–El rostro de mi amiga se mostraba compungido, no me gustaba verla de esta forma pero no podía hacer nada, no hasta que me constase qué era lo que la mantenía preocupada de esa manera. _

_**Bueno, sabes que puedes contarme lo que necesites.**__ –Mi voz sonó firme y confiable lo que le dio la oportunidad a Ino de dedicarme una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas antes de comenzar a retratarme aquello. _

_**Muy bien, hace poco descubrí que… Mi padre, había tenido otra mujer, con la que tuvo un hijo. Y al parecer luego se casó con mi madre, y así nací yo, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando conseguí datos sobre el nacimiento de mi supuesto hermano, él forma parte de Akatsuki.**__ –Paró para tomar aire e intenté no avasallarla y darla su tiempo para continuar con la historia. _

_**Vamos Ino, confía en mí.**__ –Quería darla todo mi apoyo, algo así no debía ser fácil y menos para alguien como ella, no podía creerlo, su padre otra mujer antes que la madre de Ino, ahora un hermano secreto, y de todas formas, ¿Quién sería el hermano de Ino? _

_**Él… Es… Deidara. –**__Ella estaba quebrada de tal manera que pensé que sus ojos no tardarían en llenarse de lágrimas mientras mi mente cavilaba a toda velocidad acerca de lo que mi amiga acababa de confesar, ahora entendía por qué quería venir con nosotros y estar cerca una vez llegásemos allí, quería conocer a su hermano, intentar mantenerlo con vida, y si todos sabían de sus intenciones no la hubiesen dejado estar allí por miedo a que se uniese como reclamo de su propia familia. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, ¿Quién aseguraba que Ino no fuese allí por eso? Justo para unirse a ellos y así poder estar cerca de su hermano, conocerlo, ahora sí estaba realmente confusa. Si se lo preguntaba directamente y era positivo, no podía dejarla continuar, no permitiría que arriesgase su vida por alguien así, yo había luchado con él y no quería que Ino estuviese involucrada con semejante personaje. Pero si no era así, y yo la daba la idea, me sentiría culpable por tener que romper sus esperanzas de convivir con la poca familia estable que la quedaba cerca. Ahora entendía el parecido que se me había metido en la cabeza al luchar con Deidara, el peinado, el color de sus ojos, el color de su cabello, su escepticismo, su forma de caminar, hablar, todo era demasiado parecido. Parecía mentira que no me hubiese dado cuenta antes de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero ahora era tarde, tendría que vigilar muy de cerca a Ino una vez nos encontrásemos en Akatsuki. Pero de todas formas, no podía terminar de creerlo. Su hermano, Deidara, un Akatsuki asesino de Rango S. _


	6. Capítulo 5 Comienza el asalto

_Capítulo 5. Comienza el asalto. _

_Ya llevábamos por lo menos una hora caminando sin descanso, ninguno había articulado palabra, Naruto iba inmerso con Gaara en sus propios pensamientos, mientras Tenten y Neji simplemente se miraban de vez en cuando, intentando entenderse con la mirada, pero Ino y yo estábamos completamente distanciadas del resto del grupo, ella pensaba al igual que yo en Deidara, aquel rubio Akatsuki que ahora a ambas nos mantenía preocupadas, recordé el momento en el que lo dejé inconsciente en la lucha, dato que no podía revelarle a mi amiga rubia puesto que se pondría nerviosa y hecha una furia por su hermano. Pero no paraba de pensar en qué pasaría si las cosas se pusiesen feas al llegar a la base, si hubiese que pelear, habría que dejar los compromisos las uniones, todo, y luchar a muerte. "Maldita sea" pensé para mí, no era justo lo que nos estaba ocurriendo a todos, teníamos que lidiar contra los fantasmas de nuestra niñez, y ahora todo se volvía contra nosotros. Ino no quería perder a su única familia, yo no quería perder a lo que yo había considerado en su tiempo el amor de mi vida, Naruto y Neji no querían perder a Hinata, Gaara solamente acompañaba a Ino sin saber nada de sus intenciones, y Tenten solo vivía para mantener feliz y con espíritu al joven Hyūga. Todos teníamos nuestra misión personalizada. Y pronto llegaríamos al lugar dónde deberíamos cumplirlas. _

_Seguimos caminando, intentábamos pasar desapercibidos por cualquiera que rondase aquellos lares, por lo que mantuvimos el completo silencio, aunque en esos momentos no era demasiado difícil. Pero aún así al parecer alguien logró localizarnos, unos hombres, o al menos eso parecían ser, con túnicas negras que los cubrían casi por completo a la excepción de sus ojos, que se mostraban con un alto color escarlata parecido al de la sangre, tenían un aspecto aterrador, y los chicos del equipo que habíamos formado se dispusieron en nuestro frente para protegernos. _

_El ataque no se hizo esperar, a los pocos segundos pude ver a Naruto volando contra un árbol, y proferí un grito ahogado por mí misma, desde luego eran bastante fuertes, y acabarían siendo problemáticos. "Me empiezo a parecer a Shikamaru…" Pensé, y no pude evitar sonreír amargamente al recordar a todos mis compañeros, pero ese movimiento involuntario solo complicó la situación, puesto que uno de los encapuchados me miró con cara de pocos amigos, casi intentando comprender qué era lo que me resultaba tan gracioso, mientras se acercaba indicando que los demás se quedasen alejados de la situación, ninguno de mis compañeros se atrevió a intervenir tampoco, parecía que la orden les había calado a todos. _

_Con una rapidez abismal me agarró del cuello y me sostuvo mirando fijamente a los ojos, pero estos eran diferentes a los del resto, este rojo era más claro, más perfecto, debería ser el jefe de todos ellos, al ver que escudriñaba la profundidad y tonalidad de sus ojos, los cerró de inmediato, soltando su agarre en mi cuello, y produciendo mi choque inminente contra el duro suelo. El contacto fue breve pero duro, no pensé que estaría casi a medio metro del suelo, lo cual me sorprendió, y acabé de bruces contra él. Me levanté sin tardar y encaré a la persona que se establecía aún ante mí, acumulé el chakra que el sello me permitía en mis manos, no tardaron demasiado en mostrarse rosadas y azules, mezclado en una sincronía perfecta, era el momento, no tarde. Clavé mi puño contra el suelo mientras impulsaba mi cuerpo contra el sujeto , imitando una de las técnicas que mil veces le había visto usar a Rock Lee, provocando que mi pie quedase justamente clavado contra su mandíbula lo que le hizo retroceder y doblarse sobre sí mismo, todo ocurrió deprisa, no le di tiempo de provocar una reacción y mi puño izquierdo en el cual había acumulado todo el chakra restante se estampó contra el suelo al lado de mi otra mano, a lo que el suelo respondió con un fuerte quejido, y se resquebrajó bajo mis puños, llegando hasta los pies de los mismos, mis compañeros retrocedieron con saltos hasta los árboles cercanos, al igual que los compañeros de ese desconocido, en cambio este se mantenía esperando en mitad de mi campo de visión, parecía que deseaba que mi ataque llegase hasta él, así que cumplí su deseo y no le hice esperar más de lo necesario antes de que todo el suelo se abriese ante él, en cambio, no calló en el abismo que se había creado, este flotaba sobre él, parecía más bien una clase de levitación, estaba completamente anonadada, había usado todo mi chakra en ese Jutsu y no había sido suficiente para impedir que ese mal nacido se viese herido. _

_Él respondió a mi ataque lanzándose contra mí, lo que provocó que mi cuerpo saliese disparado contra uno de los árboles y acto seguido impactase contra el suelo, pero esta vez el golpe no había sido duro, ni siquiera me había resentido por él, parecía que no pretendía lastimarme a pesar de estar luchando conmigo, lo miré con desconocimiento y por primera vez vi una ligera sonrisa con sorna y superioridad en su rostro, agité la cabeza confundida y me levanté colocándome en posición de ataque de nuevo, cosa que no me permitió puesto que volvió a tirarme contra el suelo, esta vez aprisionándome contra él con su cuerpo, lo suficiente para mantenerme quieta, parecía que más bien, repelía cualquier contacto conmigo, como si quemase, o fuese propiedad de algo o de alguien. _

_**Tus habilidades son buenas, pero eres un diamante en bruto. Habrá que pulirte. **__–Me miró de nuevo, y mis ojos estaban completamente abiertos ante sus declaraciones, no sabía que quería decir con ello, pero no sonaba para nada alentador, que tenía yo que pudiera interesarles a unos tipos como él. Al ver que no respondía prefirió continuar su corto diálogo sin darme oportunidad de resistirme. –__**Bien, se han acabado los juegos, a partir de aquí, vienes tú solita si no quieres que los radares Akatsuki acaben con tus amigos. Sí, no me mires tan extraño, soy parte de ellos, probablemente ni siquiera hayas llegado a reconocerme, pero eso no importa, mi misión es llevarte allí, y eso haré. **_

_**¿quién eres?**__ –Una vez noté que había aflojado su agarre no pude evitar soltar mi mano y dirigirla hacia su traje negro, destapando aquella estúpida capucha que me impedía ver quién era mi atacante, pero nunca me esperé lo que vi. _

_Mi boca estaba completamente abierta, no podía creerme lo que estaba pasando, ¿Qué demonios ocurría con toda esta gente? Aquel no era ni más ni menos que el hermano de Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi, pero estaba diferente, muy diferente. El simplemente sonrió y me alzó, colocándome como un saco de patatas sobre su hombro, cosa que me incomodó de inmediato y golpeé su espalda ordenándole que me dejase bajar a lo que él no respondió, tan solo me agarró más fuerte, lo que me dio a entender que mis órdenes no bastaban con él, al cabo de dos minutos me resigné y simplemente intente mantener una posición en equilibrio sobre el Uchiha que me asegurase no acabar de cabeza contra el duro suelo. Pero no se hizo esperar la reacción de mis compañeros, sin tardar una mano de arena cortó el paso del Uchiha, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y acabando los dos sobre el suelo, tal como yo no quería haber acabado minutos antes. Resoplé fuertemente e intenté alejarme de la escena, pero un agarre en mi tobillo me provocó el choque contra el suelo de nuevo, al que dirigí un puñetazo seguro por mi frustración, Naruto se plantó en frente de mi, intentando soltar el agarre, pero no sabíamos por qué era infinitamente más fuerte de lo que parecía, éramos incapaces. Tenten, Neji e Ino se ocupaban a lo lejos del resto del equipo del Uchiha mayor. Simplemente le indiqué a Naruto que siguiesen el plan, que me dejasen y avanzasen hasta las posiciones marcadas a los cien metros de la guarida, dónde las cámaras y radares no podían aún detectarlos, con mucha resignación Naruto decidió abandonarme y la mano de arena que tenía sujeta a Itachi se disolvió con cuidado, acto seguido solo quedábamos él y yo en el claro del bosque. _

_Se levantó, soltando mi tobillo de una vez, cómo deseaba haber salido corriendo en aquel preciso instante, pero entonces echaría al traste todo el plan del equipo, así que simplemente me levanté y asentí con la cabeza, caminando, pasando por el lado de este sin mirarle hacia la dirección que él había intentado seguir antes. Bufé al ver que se retrasaba mirándome algo confundido y con un gesto de la cabeza le indiqué que avanzase conmigo, que no tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio que no fuese a la base, a lo que respondió afirmativamente agarrándome por el hombro una vez estuvo a mi altura, parecía más mi hermano mayor que un tipo que había intentado secuestrarme hacía escasos minutos. _

_Mantuvimos el silencio sin problemas, pero él se detuvo en seco provocando mi impacto contra su espalda, sacudí mi cabeza para reaccionar ante ello y observé como delante de nosotros se expandía una gran cúpula, al parecer eso era la protección que Akatsuki había puesto para su refugio, sonreí son superioridad y dirigí mi mirada hacia los árboles, allí estaban cada uno de ellos, en sus posiciones, con mi cabeza hice un movimiento casi imperceptible pero que todos mis compañeros comprendieron, en cuanto se abriese esa cúpula todos entrarían, y estarían a salvo de los radares en caso de que necesitase ayuda, ya no parecía una locura, más bien casi era una genialidad, aún no comprendía cómo se me había ocurrido en cuestión de minutos. Vi como Itachi ponía una mano cerca del escudo pero sin tocarlo, y murmuraba un conjunto de palabras, lo que entendí como un Jutsu, o algo parecido, pero era demasiado fuerte puesto que pude notar el incremento en su nivel de chakra y su decisión a la hora de atravesarlo conmigo de la mano, me alegré infinitamente al ver la rapidez de mis compañeros mientras atravesaban al mismo tiempo el escudo, nada más cruzar el escudo se cerró y creó un sonido sordo contra el suelo, era realmente potente, ahora entendía la habilidad que el Uchiha había necesitado para deshabilitarlo hacía escasos segundos. Ante nosotros se alzaba una gran base, casi parecía militar, era de un color oscuro, no negro, pero casi parecido, las puertas eran de hierro también oscuro y la mayoría de las ventanas visibles mostraban barrotes bien forjados y adheridos a cada alféizar de cada ventana. Parecía una cárcel más que un cuartel general, no pude evitar estremecerme y desviar la mirada de aquel sitio. _

_Itachi mostrando una vez más las habilidades de caballero, que al parecer Sasuke no había heredado, abrió la puerta y tras una reverencia leve me indicó que pasase antes que él con el brazo, a lo que respondí afirmativamente y entró tras de mí, por alguna extraña razón no cerró la puerta, lo cual indicaba una gran confiabilidad ante el escudo de protección, o que en verdad, esperaba a alguien más que nosotros. Pero una voz definitivamente me sacó de mi ensimismamiento devolviéndome a la realidad en la que nos encontrábamos los dos. _

_**Buen trabajo Uchiha, veo que has traído a la chica. Querida, siento no haber podido dejarte llegar sola, pero sabía que traerías a tus amigos, y era algo que no podía permitir, por muchas ganas que tenga que poder ver al Kyuubi en acción con mis propios ojos.**__ –Aquellas últimas palabras encendieron mi mente y no pude contener mi impulso de lanzarme hacia él con el puó cerrado, pero él solo se limitó a chasquear sus dedos y acto seguido un dolor abrasante sobre mi antebrazo me hizo caer contra el suelo gritando escandalosamente mientras apretaba mi brazo intentando disminuir el maldito dolor que me inundaba ya por todo mi cuerpo._

_**Pa-páralo por favor.**__ –Mis suplicas al parecer aplacaron sus ganas de hacerme ver débil, puesto que volvió a chasquearlos y ese dolor infernal desapareció, intenté compensar mi respiración la cual estaba realmente agitada, puesto que podía ver como mi pecho subía y bajaba a una velocidad alarmante. _

_**¿Crees que esa es forma de tratar a una linda dama Sasori? **__–Noté un brazo que me sostenía por la cintura y me levantaba dejando que me apoyase contra él, lo que agradecí inmensamente puesto que no estaba en condiciones de quejarme de una ayuda en ese momento. Giré lentamente mi rostro para encontrarme con el del rubio, el hermano de Ino, "Oh, fantástico." Mi mente no paraba de cavilar a cerca de lo que estaba sucediendo. Yo solo venía aquí a por mis compañeros, por qué tenían que convertir todo en un tema personal, no llegaba a comprenderlo. _

_**Yo… Quiero… Que me entregues a Hinata, y a Sasuke. Nada más. **__–Controlé mi respiración lo mejor que pude, para poder sonar completa y fuerte, no como la débil chiquilla a la que ellos estaban acostumbrados a enfrentarse. _

_**Mmm, así que eso es lo que quieres… Ciertamente no recuerdo a esa Hinata, y con respecto a Sasuke, es demasiado preciado para que se vaya así como así, ¿No crees Sakura?**__ –Su sonrisa torcida hizo tornar mis ojos, a lo que él respondió de una poco positiva, arrebatando la posición a Deidara, y sosteniéndome por el mentón quedando a pocos centímetros el uno del otro. Aún me rondaba la cabeza lo que él me intentaba decir, pero me resignaba de una manera poco convincente a sus argumentos. Él sabía del paradero de Hinata, y también sabía que acabaría cediendo por Sasuke, por qué lo hacía tan tremendamente costoso y largo. _

_**Sé qué es lo quieres, y lo tengo, tú dame lo que necesito, y yo te daré lo que quieres.**__ –El enarcó una ceja, casi sorprendido si se podía decir así, por mi rápido descubrimiento de sus intenciones. _

_**Muy bien, ¿Qué es lo que quiero?**__ –El ahora me interrogaba con la mirada, aquellos ojos miel que se clavaban duramente en mis jade, era una tortura. _

_**Tú quieres algo a cambio de Sasuke, yo te lo daré. Hagamos un trato, tú me das a Hinata y a Sasuke y a cambio**__ –Tomé aire por quinta vez en la conversación era una declaración un tanto dura para mí, no quería hacer lo que estaba haciendo, pero era la única forma de salvarlos. –__**Yo a cambio me quedaré aquí, y tendrás lo que tú quieres, ambos sabemos ya lo que es.**_

_**¡Ni pienses hacerlo Sakura!**__ –Esa voz me estremeció horriblemente, mi corazón se encogió al mismo tiempo, y pude notar como mi cuerpo se encogía ante la voracidad con la cual dirigía aquellas palabras. _

_**No hay otra opción, este no es tu lugar Sasuke. Pero sí el mío, tú mismo lo dijiste, les pertenezco. **__–Aquellas palabras con amargura en mis labios, pero no podía evitar dejarlo claro que ya no podía hacer otra cosa que salvarlo a él, no podía permitir que más fallos por mi parte acabasen destruyendo a quien quería, ya permití una vez que Sasuke despareciese de mi vida al ir con Orochimaru, pero esta vez sería diferente. Lo que no me había percatado es que sus palabras cargadas de veneno no eran por mi decisión, sino por la presencia de su hermano en la sala, al cual no le quitaba la vista, mientras Hidan aún lo tenía sostenido por el cuello, haciendo que se mostrase vulnerable, no como su hermano Itachi el cual estaba en su mayor esplendor. _

_**Pero Sakura…**__ -Lo interrumpí, no quería oír más escusas baratas sobre por qué debía no hacerlo, para mí no había opción. _

_**Basta Sasuke, no entiendes ¿Verdad? Lárgate, sal de aquí, esto ya no es tu problema, así que no me hagas sacarte yo misma.**__ –él simplemente me miró desconcertado, el tono en mi voz era duro, pero necesitaba que él entendiese la gravedad de la situación. _

_**Bueno tortolitos, ¿Se deciden de una vez o acabamos con los dos de una buena vez por todas? **__–La voz de Sasori nos interrumpió provocando mi mirada llena de odio hacia él, casi pareció estremecerse ante mi muestra de poco afecto, puesto que sus ojos tintinearon levemente, y su cabeza se agachó levemente, casi como si lo hubiese herido con mi comportamiento. ¿Por qué a veces parecía tan indefenso y otras en cambio se mostraba como un sanguinario despreciable? Y de todas formas, ¿Por qué yo sentía lástima u opresión ante su delicadeza? Maldita sea, no podía sentir nada por alguien como él, ni si quiera odio, no merecía ni eso. _

_**Un trato es un trato Sasori, tú entrégame a Hinata y a Sasuke y yo me quedaré aquí. Ese es el pacto.**__ –Mi voz sonó severa y de nuevo esa reacción en Sasori, me iba ablandando lentamente, lo notaba, probablemente esa era su estrategia, mostrarse débil para que cediese y poder chantajearme a su libre voluntad, pero esta vez no, no iba a permitírselo. _

_**No crees que dos por una, es demasiado cambio, pierdo mucho… -**__Me observó de reojo buscando mi reacción, pero me limité a suspirar profundamente y a contestar con la mayor parsimonia y tranquilidad que pude reflejar. _

_**Te repito, que yo tengo algo más importante que ellos dos, tu tiempo aquí no es ilimitado, y si pronto no tomas lo que necesitas acabarás como deberías estar, bajo tierra Sasori. Yo creo que no te conviene dudar de la conveniencia de mi trato.**__ –Este simplemente abrió los ojos como platos al descubrir que había entendido la razón de su existencia, y de cómo hacía para sobrevivir, él estaba siendo mantenido con vida por alguien, no sabía aún quién, pero tenía un tiempo limitado, si cuando ese tiempo se agotase no habría encontrado una forma de vida de la que subsistir, esa fuente que lo alimenta se extinguirá y con ella, él mismo. _

_**De acuerdo, ahí tienes a tu querido Sasuke.**__ –Imitó mi voz de una forma un tanto patética lo que hizo que me enfadase aún más de lo que ya estaba y mis mejillas se encendiesen con un tono rojizo casi inhumano, mientras que Sasuke simplemente sonreía con suficiencia, eran tal para cual, suspiré intentando recobrar mi compostura. _

_**Ahora Hinata.**__ –Le reté con la mirada, no sabía por qué esquivaba el tema de mi amiga, pero no le permitiría jugar más conmigo. _

_**No recuerdo…**__ -Mi puño no tardó en chocarse contra su mejilla, lo que le hizo retroceder varios pasos y acto seguido me miró con aquella indiferencia y orgullo herido en su mirada. –__**Muy bien fiera, tú lo has querido, quise hacértelo bonito, pero es sencillo, tu amiga, no nos sirvió, solo era una espía, por lo que acabamos con ella de una manera agradable, por lo menos agradece que no hubiésemos sido crueles. **__–Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, pero tanto Sasuke como yo estábamos desorientados, no podíamos creernos tal brutalidad, habían acabado con Hinata. _

_**¡¿Qué Hinata está qué?**__ – "¡NO!" mi mente gritó desesperada al ver tanto a un rubio como a un ojiperla dirigirse directamente contra el marionetista, estaba aún en shock y no podía reaccionar ante todo eso, pero aún no entendí por qué mi cuerpo se interpuso entre el ataque de ambos compañeros y Sasori. Todo fue a cámara lenta. _

_Observé cómo Sasori me dirigía una mirada cargada de sorpresa, vi lentamente como su mano agarraba mi cintura y rodeaba lentamente con su brazo todo su contorno, provocando un giro completo con el que me refugió entre sus brazos, quedando de espaldas ante mis compañeros, Naruto tenía un kunai preparado en su mano, mientras que Neji simplemente tenía unos cuantos shurikens, me alegré de que no se les hubiese ocurrido meter ningún arma más peligrosa en ese momento, pero mi mirada se cruzó con la del pelirrojo, una corriente eléctrica se apoderó de los dos, ambos intentamos decir algo, pero se redujo a un motón de balbuceos sin sentido, ahora lo entendía, el me estaba protegiendo por mi Jutsu de empatía, cualquier cosa que me sucediese le sucedía a él, pero prefería sufrirlo él antes de que ambos muriésemos, él quería mantenerme con vida por encima de la suya, solo que él no conocía aún el efecto recíproco del Jutsu, por lo que simplemente me dejé llevar impregnada por esa corriente eléctrica y por el olor embriagante de Sasori, quien me tenía sostenida entre sus fuertes brazos, pero estos no se sentían como los de una marioneta, entonces lo vi claro, él quería mi corazón para volver a serlo, porque ahora, ahora era humano, como yo, y eso lo aterraba más que nada en el mundo, lo sabía. Lo había descubierto. No tardó ni un segundo en el que el Kunai de Naruto atravesó la espalda de Sasori y pude notar también el dolor que él sentía, un grito se escapó de mi garganta, y lo único que vi fue a Sasori caer encima de mi contra el suelo mirándome con asombro, no comprendía nada en absoluto. Naruto, Neji, Sasuke y todos los demás estaban quietos con la boca abierta contemplando la escena, ambos estábamos heridos igual, mirándonos sin contemplación, Sasori estaba descolocado, y lo único que hizo fue gritar. _

_**¡Nos vamos! También ella, ya sabéis dónde, y ustedes, me las pagarán. **__–Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de sostenerme en sus brazos y desaparecer de la vista de todos con un fuerte estruendo, mi cabeza daba vueltas y nada tenía sentido, solo giraban en torno a mí, la herida, y la muerte de Hinata, maldita sea, no pude pensar nada más, mis ojos se cerraron y probablemente me desmayé en los brazos de aquel pelirrojo. _


	7. Capítulo 6 Confesiones

_**Capítulo 6. Confesiones. **_

_Tenía la sensación que lo único que hacía últimamente era desmayarme, con motivo, pero desmayarme al fin y al cabo, mi cuerpo hacía un par de minutos que comenzaba a recobrar la sensibilidad y la capacidad ligera de movimiento, pero hubiese agradecido que no fuese así, notaba un dolor atroz tanto en mi antebrazo como en la espalda, no recordaba gran cosa, solo a Naruto alzando el Kunai, yo en medio dios sabe por qué protegiendo al pelirrojo, su tacto, esa sensación, todo lo que me provoc… "¡No demonios Sakura qué estás pensando!" Me obligué a no recordar más de aquel momento puesto que mi mente no tenía intenciones demasiado buenas cuando de ello se trataba. _

_Quise dar movimiento a mis brazos pero estaban entumecidos, no podía moverme a penas, casi un ligero roce entre mis dedos, pero nada más allá. Sentía un frío atroz que se apoderaba de mi cuerpo, no estaba tendida sobre el suelo, eso lo pude notar, por lo que no era esa la razón de mi congelación momentánea, me revolví intentando aplacar la sensación de debilidad que crecía por momentos al mismo tiempo que mi angustia frente a la sensación. Lo único que pude emitir fue un ronco quejido desde lo más profundo de mi garganta, lo que obviamente debió alertar al acompañante que se encontraba cerca, pues oí unos pasos acercándose a mi lentamente, posando una mano sobre mi frente y susurrando algo a quién sabe qué persona, solo pude oír posteriormente el sonido hueco de una puerta de hierro cerrándose y un seguro mostrando que la seguridad era máxima, maldije las precauciones de estos, ya podían confiar un poco más en mi después de salvarle la vida a uno de los suyos. Bufé levemente mientras abría los ojos, no me sorprendió lo más mínimo lo que vi, una habitación común de color gris oscuro, tirando casi hacia negro, la cama en la que estaba tendida para mi sorpresa era de color blanco puro, y el armario que adornaba clásicamente la habitación también lo era, parecía más una cárcel que un sitio donde descansar, rodé los ojos, desde luego no era lo que se podía decir un buen recibimiento. _

_Me incorporé ligeramente sobre mis codos a duras penas, aún las fuerzas no me acompañaban precisamente, observé el vendaje que recubría toda mi cintura, no paré a preguntarme quién lo habría puesto, no quería darle demasiado énfasis a ese tipo de pensamientos. Volví a oír el maldito cierre de seguridad de mi habitación si así lo podía llamar, al parecer uno no era suficiente seguridad, pero en realidad, no fue para cerrarlo, sino para abrirlo, acto seguido la puerta se abrió como un resorte haciéndome ver un pelirrojo ante ella, yo me quedé estática en mi lugar, no llevaba la capa que lo caracterizaba sino una simple camiseta justa que marcaba perfectamente su cuerpo hasta llegar a su cintura donde lucía una venda a través de esta, muy parecida a la que yo llevaba, cosa que no llegué a comprender del todo, además de ello levaba unos pantalones poco usuales en él, puesto que eran completamente negros hasta cubrir por completo sus piernas, ajustándose a ellas ligeramente, sin llegar a marcar nada, había visto unos parecidos en alguna aldea oculta pero no llegaba a recordar cuál. Él simplemente me observaba desde la puerta, casi podría decirse divertido ante el deleite que estaba mostrando mi vista ante su figura. Dio un paso al frente y la puerta se cerró a sus espaldas, con fuerte sonido seco y el seguro que mostraba que no había escapatoria, contuve la ganas de levantarme y golpear aquella puerta hasta que cediese y así escapar, pero sería inútil un intento de esa magnitud cuando estaba con Sasori, a solas, y más con mis escasas fuerzas. Bajé mi mirada hasta el colchón en el que estaba tendida, mi ropa no era la misma, lo que me hizo estremecerme aún más, ahora lucía unos ligeros shorts blancos, sin vendas, de ningún tipo. No tenía ninguna herida en ellas cosa que me extrañó bastante, ya no llevaba mis botas negras normales, sino unas bajas que se ajustaban a mi tobillo en color rojo, al igual que la camiseta que ceñía mi cuerpo con dedicación, no podía quejarme de ello puesto que era de buen gusto, y realmente me gustaba, pero viniendo de ellos no quería nada. Me levanté recelosa y le observé directamente a los ojos de forma retadora mientras me colocaba frente a él. No le tenía miedo y nadie iba a hacerme creer lo contrario. _

_Él tan solo me miró con aquella arrogancia y superioridad que inundaban cada célula de su cuerpo, alzando una ceja de forma despreocupada ante mi comportamiento. La reacción no tardó en llegar, mi puño dio directamente contra la herida que él tenía, pero no conté con el fallo del Jutsu y aquel dolor me embriagó por completo junto a él, solo que no pude controlarlo y acabé de rodillas contra el suelo, respirando agitadamente mientras presionaba mi abdomen rodeándolo por completo con mi brazo derecho, juntándolo con leves quejidos que no demostraban otra cosa que mi mal estado y mi vulnerabilidad. Pensé que aprovecharía el momento para acabar conmigo, devolverme el ataque pero en vez de eso se agachó junto a mí y apartó el pelo que caía sobre mi cara detrás de mi oreja, alzó mi cabeza posando su dedo índice bajo mi barbilla, obligándome a mirarlo directamente a los ojos. Me quedé quieta, por primera vez ambos reparábamos en el sentimiento del otro, sus ojos mostraban rencor pero a la vez preocupación, los míos dolor y tristeza. _

_**Te arriesgaste demasiado con tu patético Jutsu Sakura.**__ –Su voz sonó casi reprochante ante lo que había hecho, entonces lo recordé, su mano sosteniendo mi cintura levemente mientras me envolvía con sus brazos y recibía el impacto por mí, ahora entendía el por qué de su herida, y ahora él también comprendía el secreto de mi Jutsu de empatía, maldita sea, intentaba que fuese un secreto, y a la mínima lo descubrí por un impulso de protegerlo. _

_**Mereció la pena.**__ –Intenté sonar confiada, arrogante a poder ser, no pretendía mostrarme descortés con él, pero no quería que me tomase en vano, no hacía las cosas sin razón, y sin asumir los riesgos que ello conllevase. _

_**Lo que no comprendo es, ¿Por qué me protegiste? Y ahora no me digas que era para que no sufriese ninguna herida puesto que lo sufrirías tú, porque sabías que lo ibas a sufrir de todas formas.**__ –Sus ojos me escaneaban cada movimiento, cada rasgo, cosa que me incomodaba bastante pues me recordaba a como solía observarme Neji en los entrenamientos, y lo tensa que solía ponerme ante ello. _

_**No lo sé, simplemente lo hice y punto. Estamos vivos, yo formo parte de esta locura y tú ahora vas a pagar por matar a mi amiga.**__ –Mientras acababa la frase iba levantando mi tono de voz, al mismo tiempo que yo me incorporaba mirando duramente a Sasori, no le perdonaría el acabar con Hinata, desde luego que no. _

_No esperé ni a que él se levantase del lugar dónde habíamos estado pues una patada en su pecho lo mandó volando contra la pared de la habitación, el simplemente emitió un gruñido ronco debido al impacto y me observó de arriba a abajo, sonriendo por lo bajo mientras se acercaba a mí, con una mano sostuvo una de mis muñecas fuertemente, retorciéndola detrás de mi espalda, intentando doblegarme, al ver sus intenciones, con mi mano libre di un nuevo puñetazo a su herida, ambos sentíamos el dolor de la lucha, medíamos la fuerza que aplicábamos en cada uno, puesto que sentiríamos lo mismo, si nos excedíamos sería brutal._

_No tenía fin, no hacíamos más que golpearnos una y otra vez hasta quedar exhaustos, pero nada cambiaba, ambos seguíamos centrados en nuestro propio objetivo, hasta que el choque de un ataque nos juntó a los dos, nuestras frentes chocaron fuertemente lo que nos propició un fuerte calambre a ambos, nuestras piernas se enredaron entre sí, haciéndonos caer al suelo. Sasori estaba encima de mí, sus piernas se encontraban a ambos lados de mis caderas, aprisionándome, mis brazos posados sobre su torso presionando levemente para que se alejase de mí lo más posible, y los suyos a ambos lados de mi cabeza, quedando frente a frente, mirándonos directamente a los ojos. Era una sensación extraña, las respiraciones de ambos estaban agitadas de una forma desconsiderada, podía notar como su pecho subía y bajaba con cada una de ellas, rozando el mío, haciéndome sentir las vendas. Ahora ya no sentía dolor, sino una corriente, una sensación estimulante, casi podría decir agradable. Y sabía que ambos sentíamos lo mismo. _

_Intenté despejar mi cabeza pero era inútil, los labios entreabiertos del pelirrojo llamaban completamente mi atención, tomando bocanadas ligeras de aire, y espirando lentamente, pude sentir como su aliento chocaba contra mi rostro, o más bien contra mis labios, los cuales también se mostraban entreabiertos por el enfrentamiento, pero esta vez no era una sensación tensionada, sino una pasional, algo se encendía y no lograba entender el qué. _

_Mis manos se desplazaron de su pecho hasta su cuello, lentamente, acariciando cara milímetro de piel libre que se mostraba, pude sentir el escalofrío que lo recorrió en aquel momento y cómo su respiración se aceleró más de lo necesario, lo cual dibujó una sonrisa divertida y soberbia en mi rostro, lo cual pareció llamarle la atención. Con una de sus manos libres acarició la comisura de mis labios, lentamente, y fue bordeándolos con delicadeza sin perder en ningún momento el contacto visual. _

_Un destello cruzó sus ojos, e intentó separarse de mí, pero mis brazos se tensionaron involuntariamente ante su acción, creando que todo el impulso que había tomado para levantarse se remitiese contra el suelo, justo contra mí. Su contacto y su peso sobre mí hizo que un gemido escapase de mi garganta, pero no de dolor, esta vez sonaba desesperado, sonaba más parecido a una súplica. _

_**Si sigues así solo conseguirás sacar mi parte animal Sakura.**__ –Su voz no sonaba amenazante, casi parecía que rogaba que parase, sentí la necesidad de provocar su paciencia un poco más, esta vez era yo la que tenía el control de la situación y quería aprovechar al máximo la sensación. _

_**Puede que quiera sacarla, ¿No crees?**__ –sus ojos despidieron un destello y en sus labios se formó una sonrisa arrogante, pero no tardó en corresponder mi juego, puesto una de sus manos ya se había instaurado en mi cadera. _

_Mordí mi labio inferior, mirándolo con diversión. Se estaba controlando podía verlo, causaba esa sensación en él, la que siempre quise causar en Sasuke, pero esta vez, yo también la sentía, la quería. Su aliento se profundizó contra mis labios, lo que me hizo sobrecogerme contra el suelo, pero no me lo permitió, introdujo su brazo entre mi espalda y el suelo, alzándome con él, ambos estábamos de pie, solo que yo estaba alzada levemente en sus brazos, alcanzaba a tocar el suelo con las puntas de mis pies, la cercanía me producía una sensación embriagadora que no pudimos soportar por más tiempo. _

_Él se presionó contra mí, y todo mi cuerpo se contrajo dejando escapar de nuevo un dulce gemido pero esta vez contra su oído, lo que no lo hizo retractarse más tiempo, nuestras mejillas rozaron por una milésima de tiempo mientras la cabeza de Sasori retrocedía para observarme, quise seguir jugando, por lo que simplemente rocé mis labios contra los de él, fue un contacto mínimo, casi patético si se podía decir así, pero desató en los dos la chispa de necesidad que mostrábamos, pues ninguno de los dos se contuvo. Nuestros labios se unieron en un desespero constante, era profundo, caluroso, nunca había besado a nadie con tal fiereza y profundidad como con la que lo estaba haciendo en aquel momento. _

_Mientras me encontraba inmersa en aquel beso, pude notar como daba pequeños pasos hacia atrás hasta chocar con una pared a mis espaldas, no tardé en reaccionar y posé mis manos hacia ella, pero las de Sasori corrigieron mi posición, subiéndolas por encima de mi cabeza, el juego comenzaba a ser completamente suyo, pero tampoco me resultaba un problema en ese instante. El beso seguía profundizándose mientras él mantenía ambas manos ocupadas en mis muñecas, quise provocarlo más y enredé mis piernas sobre sus caderas, quedando completamente pendiente de su peso. Me arrinconó más contra la pared y de nuevo el gemido que sabía que lo volvía loco hizo acto de presencia, el mordió con delicadeza mi labio inferior provocándome una oleada de sensaciones irreconocibles, pero me limité a repetir aquel gemido un par de veces contra su oído, y pude escuchar por su parte un bufido de exasperación el cual me volvió casi completamente loca. _

_**Vaya jefe, no pierde el tiempo. **__–Tan ensimismados en nuestra acción no nos habíamos percatado de la presencia de uno de los subordinados de Sasori en la puerta, el cual nos miraba con suma dedicación. Escuché alguna que otra maldición por parte de Sasori mientras se despegaba de mi y salía tras su subordinado por la puerta, pero esta vez no hubo cerrojo, ¿Acaso había conseguido la confianza de todos ellos por solo esto? _

_Un vez salió en mi cabeza no había otra cosa que lo que acababa de ocurrir. ¿Qué haría a partir de ahora? _


	8. Capítulo 7 Borrón y cuenta nueva

_**Capítulo 7. Borrón y cuenta nueva.**_

_Llevaba toda la maldita tarde dándole vueltas a mi cabeza una y otra vez, sinceramente no me había atrevido a salir de la habitación que me habían asignado aunque al parecer ya tenía completa libertad sobre mis actos. Negué ligeramente con la cabeza, no sabía que me había pasado, pero no era normal en mí, tenía claros mis sentimientos hacía mucho tiempo, me había prometido no engancharme con nadie tal como hice con Sasuke. "Sasuke." Mi mente repitió su nombre, desde que había llegado aquí no había pensado en ninguno de mis compañeros. Cómo estarían Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji, Ino, Gaara… _

_No me perdonarían lo que hice, y eso lo sabía, pero tenía una ligera esperanza de que aún me buscasen, de que supiesen que lo hice por ellos, para protegerlos, y que aún creyesen en mí después de todo. Entonces una imagen invadió mi mente, Hinata, Sasori dijo que ella estaba muerta, pero me resigné a creer que eso fuese cierto, aún tenía presente como Neji y Naruto se veían de afectados por el mismo comentario, ambos sacados de sí mismos. _

_Me levanté de la cama, no tenía otra opción, me vestí lo mejor que pude acorde con lo que tenía pensado hacer, hacía calor por lo que no dudé un momento en ponerme unos shorts rojos brillantes que vi en el armario, realmente me agradaban, al igual que una camiseta de manga corta blanca ceñida, no le puse ninguna objeción a que la ropa fuese de ese estilo, no me importaba realmente. Y por último me puse unas zapatillas de cordones altas hasta el tobillo, del mismo color que la camiseta, suspiré, mi banda de Konoha no estaba, no esperaba que apareciese junto a mí como si nada pasase, pero espera por lo menos un mínimo de conciencia por parte de ellos acerca de asimilar lo que llevaba a cabo y este golpe era un punto a favor de mi remordimiento. _

_Una vez vestida, me dirigí hacia la puerta, me alivié al ver que el pomo giró completamente dando lugar a un amplio y largo pasillo del mismo color que el resto del cuartel, era un gris apagado, no me convencía en absoluto, quizás algún día les comentaría de remodelar un poco sus gustos decorativos si no me mataban antes. Había muchas habitaciones pero en ninguna se oía un mínimo ruido, todo estaba extremadamente silencioso, como si se ocultase algo tras las anchas paredes de la casa, una voz me sobresaltó demasiado para mantener mi completo control, y no reaccionar como lo hice. _

_**Vaya, te has acomodado al parecer. Te ves bien así.**__ –Sonreí de medio lado mientras me giraba a la dirección de dónde procedía aquella voz, alcé una ceja y acto seguido negué con la cabeza mientras me acercaba. _

_**Deidara, tienes demasiado humor conmigo sabiendo que no te conviene jugártela.**__ –Soné lo más tranquila que podía, no le tenía miedo, a él no, pero debía marcar unas distancias y unas pautas claras para que no se creyese que podía tratarme como a una niñita estúpida y que no tuviese consecuencias. _

_**Uh, al parecer tenemos una fiera en potencia. O al menos con el jefe sí…**__ -Esa frase fue a calar directamente a mi vena de autocontrol, destruyéndola por completo, torcí mi expresión y me dirigí con una mirada llena de odio y peligro hacia él. Él me observó divertido y antes de esperar ni siquiera una frase más alcé mi mano en dirección a su cara cuando una mano agarró mi muñeca volviéndola a su posición inicial a pesar de mi contrafuerza. _

_**Paren ya, los dos.**__ –Me giré para contemplar al causante de que mi golpe no llegase a funcionar y entorné los ojos al ver al pelirrojo con una mirada amenazadora, pero ya no me hacía efecto. No recaí hasta último momento que ambos chicos lucían parecido a mí, de forma veraniega, ambos con camisetas de manga corta, solo que con pantalones largos. Bufé frustrada ante la situación. _

_**Por esta te salvas. Ah y por cierto, creo que encontré tu doble, es igual a ti, se llama Ino, es una CHICA muy linda.**__ –Recalqué la palabra chica viendo como se hinchaba la vena de la frente de Deidara, era realmente divertido provocarle, Sasori intentaba aguantar la risa, pero una simple y básica sonrisa divertida apareció por la comisura de sus labios. Sin más me giré dejando a ambos solos, escuchando el último comentario frustrado del rubio. _

_**¿A caso me llamo niña la pelo rosa esa?**__ –Se me hizo tremendamente cómica esa situación por lo que no podía desdibujar la sonrisa que tenía implantada en mis labios desde entonces, hasta que escuché ruidos que provenían de una de las puertas cerradas, parecía tener la máxima seguridad de todas, lo que me dio más intriga de la que ya tenía, quería saber qué tan importante era lo que guardaban para tenerlo bajo tal seguro. _

_Solo se oían sollozos y algún que otro golpe y grito, una discusión muy fuerte se libraba dentro, sentí impotencia por la persona que estaba allí dentro, pero no sabía que podía hacer, casi todos los seguros se basaban en códigos complejos, palabras, o simplemente un registro ocular. Entonces lo pensé, ahora yo era una de ellos, por lo que debería reconocer la secuencia de mi vista, o el color por lo menos, por intentarlo no perdía nada. Probé, pero no obtuvo resultado, era aún más frustrante de esta manera, tenía las mismas obligaciones que los demás, pero no sus privilegios, demonios. _

_Entonces lo recordé, y de uno de los bolsillos de mi short saqué una ganzúa que hacía mucho tiempo que tenía olvidada, observé el mecanismo de código, y conseguí abrir la pequeña ranura, dejando al descubierto los circuitos, no sabía mucho de ello, pero me habían enseñado algunas cosas cuando era pequeña, por lo que no me era desconocido nada de ello, una buena conexión entre los cables haría que esa puerta se abriese, y pudiese hacer lo que mi cuerpo ordenaba a voz en grito. _

_Corté con cuidado los extremos de los cables amarillo y marrón, conecté el marrón a tierra, lo más cercano que tenía era la pared, pero me servía para el intento, y el amarillo debía de juntarlo con el negro que cruzaba el mecanismo, no dudé en hacerlo, saltaron algunas chispas que me sorprendieron totalmente y me hicieron cubrir mi rostro. Pero tras eso, comenzó a hacer efecto y la puerta se desplazó con lentitud, dejándome ver la estancia, pero ahora estaba vacía, ¿Cómo demonios iba a estar vacía si hacía minutos había oído voces? Busqué por todos lados pero no había nada, la puerta se cerró a mis espaldas con un fuerte estruendo, a lo que yo reaccioné en defensa de un salto, estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, podía casi palparse en el ambiente. _

_Notaba otra presencia, sabía que había alguien más, pero no lograba relacionar su chakra con ningún otro, probablemente tendrían mecanismos con los cuales modificar su chakra hasta el punto de ser irreconocibles para otros. Volví a escuchar esos lamentos, esta vez más claros, pude distinguir que era la voz de una chica, estaba sufriendo y no conseguía dar con su paradero, di un puñetazo contra la pared, no me inmuté por el dolor que comencé a sentir en ella, debido a que el golpe me dejó escuchar que la pared estaba hueca, dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio, aún podía hacer algo, por lo que comencé a lanzar patadas y puñetazos contra el muro, ya sin importarme los ruidos, las cámaras, o cualquier persona que pudiese estar observándome. _

_Seguí así hasta que mis fuerzas se acabaron, aún la pared no se había resquebrajado ni un milímetro, comenzaba a ser algo imposible en mi opinión, no había manera de acabar con ello. Por último intento desesperado, cogí carrera hacia la otra punta de la estancia, y colocándome de lado, empotré completamente mi cuerpo contra esta, provocando su fractura y mi caída junto con los miles de escombros que acaba de formar, tenía todo mi cuerpo adolorido, entonces recordé que Sasori ya estaría alerta de todo, puesto que él podía sentir lo que yo, maldije mi escasa memoria para esas cosas, pero toda mi mente se quedó en blanco cuando vi a la persona que tenía delante, con unos ojos plata observándome abiertos como platos, su cabello negro algo por encima de los hombros y su sonrisa inocente plagada de miedo, que cambió en cuanto me reconoció a una aliviada, era ella, Hinata. _

_No podía creer que estuviese viva, corrí rápidamente y me abracé a ella sin dudarlo, realmente había sido terrible creer que mi amiga, una de mis mejores amigas, estaba muerta a manos de ellos, no sabía por qué me habían engañado, pero ahora estaba segura que tenía que sacarla de allí. No me agradó sentir las lágrimas corriendo tanto por su rostro como por el mío, habían ocurrido demasiados acontecimientos y nunca esperaría algo parecido. Estaba en las nubes en aquel momento, necesitaba encontrar a Naruto, y a Neji, entregarles a Hinata y salvarla de ese sitio, si la tenían encerrada de tal manera probablemente era porque no tenían pensado hacer nada bueno con ella. Me separé centímetros para ver la cara de terror de Hinata, ¿Qué demonios? ¿A caso no estaba con ella? ¿Por qué seguía asustada? _

_Seguí el camino de su mirada hasta girarme por completo quedando frente a ella, desde ahí nos miraban Deidara, Sasori, Hidan y otro tipo de pelo naranja, con varios piercings en la cara, el cual me resultó ciertamente desagradable. Ellos simplemente observaban, Deidara y Pein parecían disfrutar pensando en qué hacer ahora, mientras que Sasori me observaba directamente a mí, pero esta vez con ojos vacíos, fríos, sin expresión. Entonces comprendí que para ellos esto era algo parecido a traición, cerré los ojos para abrirlos con fuerza, me levanté del suelo y me puse a la altura de todos ellos protegiendo tras de mí a Hinata, mostrando seguridad y fiereza, cosa que ninguno esperaban debido a las expresiones de sus caras las cuales demostraban todo. _

_**Acciones extremas llevan a cabo consecuencias extremas Haruno.**__ –Sasori me hablaba con total inexpresividad, pude ver que no mantenía el contacto en absoluto conmigo, ni siquiera con su mirada, lo que me creó cierta opresión en el pecho junto con un sabor amargo. _

_**¿Consecuencias extremas? ¿Acciones extremas? Era nuestro trato, ellos dos, por mí, yo sigo aquí y ella también, aquí el único que está haciendo acciones extremas eres tú Akasuna No Sasori. No pretendas engañarme porque te juro que acabaré contigo como casi lo hago la primera ver que nos conocimos.**__ –Mi voz sonaba realmente enfadada, cosa que no agradó en demasía a los otros miembros de Akatsuki, quienes ya mantenían una postura firme de defensa, pero ambos les ignoramos, estábamos demasiado metidos en una pelee que empezaba a introducirse en el terreno personal. _

_**No juegues conmigo Haruno. Esa amiga tuya nos vale mucho, y de aquí no se irá.**__ –Casi parecía una amenaza, pero no me achantaban los tipos como él, hacía tiempo que ya eso no servía conmigo. _

_**¿A caso vas a impedir que la saque de aquí? Porque eso es lo que haré, y entonces no nos volverás a ver a ninguna de las dos, y tu estúpida asociación de estúpidos sin remedio se irá al traste. ¿Te quedó claro?**__ –Me miraba directamente a los ojos, como si de verdad quisiera comprender todo lo que me estaba pasando por la cabeza en aquellos instantes, pero lo único que pasó fue que una sonrisa arrogante se dibujó en su comisura, sacándome de mis casillas. _

_**Dudo que puedas salir, o sacarla de aquí si no tienes memoria. Chicos, ya saben lo que deben de hacer.**__ –¿Memoria? ¿Había dicho memoria? Esos desgraciados querían borrarme todo lo que tenía, y yo probablemente no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. _

_**¡Malditos! ¡Soltadme!**__ –Uno de mis puños dio contra la cara de Deidara, el cual soltó en acto reflejo mi brazo, el cual tenía agarrado fuertemente mientras el del pelo naranja intentaba coger el otro, me revolvía como una lagartija hasta que un puñetazo de Deidara impactó contra la boca de mi estómago dejándome completamente doblada de dolor, pude oír también el quejido por parte de Sasori y las disculpas de Deidara ante ello. No era la única que olvidaba que estábamos unidos, pero eso me hacía feliz, que sufriese como yo, que sintiese lo que yo, que por una vez le doliese algo que no fuese su ego o su orgullo._

_**Haruno, no te preocupes, dentro de poco no volverás a preocuparte por todos esos a los que llamas amigos, ni por esa a la que llamas Hinata, y aún menos por aquello a lo que llamas hogar. Porque no quedará ni rastro de ello.**__ –Mis ojos se abrieron impresionados, mientras ambos Akatsukis seguidos de Sasori intentaban llevarme a rastras a otra sala comunicada con la que estábamos, miré por última vez a Hinata, y con mis labios dibujé la frase "Diles a todos lo que va a pasar, vete y dilo." Ella entendió perfectamente los dibujos que marqué, y me dejé vencer por la fuerza que ejercían sobre mí. _

_Llegamos a una sala mucho más amplia con una gran cantidad de aparatos electrónicos, médicos, e incluso algunos que no llegaba a conocer ni con mis dotes de medic-nin, los dos que me llevaron hasta allí me tendieron en la cama central de la sala, yo me removía, intentaba librarme pero era casi imposible, sus brazos ya apretaban mis muñecas contra la camilla, atándome con una especie de cinturones mucho más amplios, y reduciendo casi al cero mi capacidad de movimiento, y lo mismo sucedió con mis piernas. _

_Seguía intentando removerme en la camilla, estaba furiosa, frustrada, con miedo, con ganas de llorar, demasiadas emociones en un cuerpo pequeño, lo que me producía un colapso completo de el resto de mis sentidos, no hacía más que mirar a mi alrededor, buscando el menor indicio de una vía de escape ante todo lo que me estaba sucediendo, pero no tuve ninguna solución a mi problema. _

_Sasori se acercó lentamente, y me observó directamente a los ojos, a lo que yo simplemente le desvíe la mirada, intentando darle a entender que podía olvidarse de cualquier tipo de consideración por mi parte después de esto. El simplemente me susurró unas palabras que me dejaron helada. "No te preocupes Sakura, a partir de ahora todo será más fácil, borraremos tus recuerdos, e implantaremos unos nuevos, no te harán daño, y serás por fin libre de todo, suerte." Iban a robarme mi vida, mi pasado, mi presente, y también mi futuro. _

_El chico del pelo naranja conectó unos cuantos cables con electrodos a lo largo de mi frente, lo cual comenzó a ponerme nerviosa, seguía intentando soltarme, hasta que noté un severo pinchazo en la vena de mi brazo derecho. Iba perdiendo fuerza lentamente, seguramente era anestesia para mantenerme quieta durante el proceso, pero no quería resignarme y dormirme como ellos querían, necesitaba luchar, demostrar que mis recuerdos son más valiosos de lo que todos ellos lo eran, o de lo que todos ellos creían. _

_No pude evitarlo, poco a poco caí en un ligero sueño del cual sabía que cuando despertase, nada iba a ser lo mismo, pude notar por último unas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas antes de que mi mente quedase completamente en blanco, perfecta para trabajar con ella. _

_Pequeños recuerdos comenzaron a aparecer en mi mente, y otros comenzaban a desdibujarse, no podía comprender como todavía mi mente me mostraba todo eso tan claramente en el estado en el que me encontraba. Podía distinguir a dos pequeños niños, uno de cabellera roja y otra de cabellera rosa, ambos riendo, corriendo, divirtiéndose, junto con más niños. Uno rubio, otro con el cabello naranja, había uno que le causó mucha gracia debido a su forma de planta en la cabeza, al igual que el que parecía una especie de tiburón. Todos eran realmente graciosos, pero al parecer la chiquilla de pelo rosado se sentía bien en su compañía. El siguiente recuerdo se basaba en la misma pequeña rosada junto con una chica de bellos cabellos azules cortos, ambas jugaban con mucha dedicación, sonreían, se divertían, pude deducir que eran amigas, puesto que el sentimiento que podía notar era de profunda comprensión. El siguiente era ya más adelante, la pelirosa tenía ya unos 14 o 15 años aproximadamente, y la verdad, se me hacía muy linda, ella estaba en unos de los pasillos de un gran colegio, pero este estaba vacío, ella se encontraba recostada con una pierna subida en una pared, esperando a alguien al parecer, nada más oír una voz aquella joven sonrió sin dudar, y abrazó a un pelirrojo el cual la miraba con adoración, "Debían de ser pareja." Deduje, se veían muy bien juntos. El resto de los recuerdos pasaron rápido, la pequeña fue creciendo hasta dejar su hogar, dejar Konoha, todos los que eran mis amigos habían sido pintados como traidores, como enemigos, mientras que los que verdaderamente eran mis enemigos, se pintaban como lo contrario. La pequeña se unía a un grupo junto con sus amigos, y de ahí obtuvieron el nombre de Akatsuki y desde entonces habían sido inseparables. _

_Con las imágenes que se desarrollaban en su mente, esa niña pelirosa se iba fusionando conmigo ahora, formando una sola, ahora yo era esa chiquilla, esos recuerdos eran míos, y yo estaba justo dónde debía estar. _

_Un ruido espantoso y un atroz dolor de cabeza me despertó de mi sueño reparador, observé primero con un ojo abierto y el otro cerrado el ambiente, mi habitación, suspiré, había sido un sueño algo extraño, pero por fin estaba en casa, tenía que acordarme de decirle a Sasori que redecorasen mi habitación, hacía años que lo estaba pidiendo, pero él siempre se mostraba reacio a la expresión, y al colorido, y cualquier cosa relacionada con algo que no fuese lo negro. Seguido abrí el ojo que aún mantenía cerrado con cautela mientras sonreía despacio, nunca me había sentido mejor. _

_Me asomé a la ventana que se mostraba al lado de mi cama, ya era de noche, no entendía como podía dormir en la mañana tranquilamente como un bebé, esta noche iba a ser muy larga, no lograría dormir, y lo sabía, llevaba casi toda la parte del día durmiendo después del último trabajo que habían realizado todos, así que supuse que todos estarían en la misma situación que yo, y si no les daría igual, puesto que también tendrían que hacerme caso, quizás en un par de horas visitaría a Sasori, si total, el tampoco era de mucho dormir, y siempre pasaba casi todo el tiempo conmigo. Sonreí levemente ante el recuerdo del pelirrojo que me traía loca desde párvulos. Desde luego había crecido considerablemente y sin duda había mejorado brutalmente. En las misiones siempre tenía que despegar a todas las chicas de su lado, no le gustaba que nadie se acercase a lo que ya tenía dueña. En este caso, yo. _

_Seguí asomada a la ventana por largo rato hasta que decidí apartarme pues el frío de la noche comenzaba a hacerse presente contra mi piel, abrí el armario que se extendía ante mí, y saqué mi pijama habitual, una camiseta larga de manga corta que me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de los muslos, y un ligero short muy pegado que hacía al huso como pijama. Desaté mi pelo el cual llevaba en una coleta, y cepillándolo, algún día tendría que cortarlo, era incómodo luchar con este hasta la cintura. Con unas pinzas sujeté mi flequillo ladeado para que se mantuviese así durante la noche, puesto que era demasiado incómodo dejarlo a su aire, me molestaba en demasía. _

_Aún seguía con las pinzas cuando una mano sujetó fuertemente mi boca y mi cintura haciéndome chocar de lleno contra una de las paredes, cerré los ojos por el fuerte impacto, pero al abrirlos mi sorpresa fue aún más grande, estaba a escasos centímetros de un chico de pelo negro-azulado y ojos oscuros como la noche, este me miraba furioso, pero no le reconocía de ninguna misión, si quiera de haberlo visto algún día. No tenía nada que ver con aquel muchacho, y no sabía qué demonios intentaba. _

_**¿Qué haces estúpido?**__ –Mi voz era dura, y recalqué la última palabra de la manera más fuerte que pude, haciendo que el endureciese más su expresión, no podía negar que se le hacía endemoniadamente sexy, pero no le conocía de nada y se estaba comportando como un psicópata. _

_**¿Qué demonios te pasa Sakura? ¿Por qué te fuiste con ellos? Y más bien, ¿A caso te has resignado a volver con nosotros que ya hasta eres parte de ellos?**__ –Esto último lo dijo observándome de pies a cabeza, lo que hizo que me retorciese entre su agarre para liberarme de aquella mirada que me producía un gran pesar en mi pecho. No sabía de qué demonios me estaba hablando, para mi eran preguntas sin sentido, estúpidas si cabía así llamarlas y lo peor es que no sabía cómo decirle que no le conocía y que no tenía ni idea de qué demonios estaba hablando. _

_**Primero, a mi no me pasa nada, y Sakura sólo me llaman mis conocidos, no gente a la que no he visto nunca. Segundo, yo no me he ido con nadie puesto que siempre he estado aquí, y tercero, ¿Resignarme a qué? ¿Y ser parte de qué? Soy de ellos, desde siempre, ellos son mi familia.**__ –El moreno estaba desconcertado, lo estaba notando, el me miraba sin creer realmente lo que yo le estaba diciendo, casi parecía no esperar todo el sermón que acababa de soltarle, y sobre todo se mostraba confundido. _

_**Sakura vamos, nos conocemos desde la primaria, siempre has estado enamorada de mí, deja de hacer el estúpido y vámonos de aquí. Soy Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha, demonios, deja de hacerte la que no sabe.**__ –Su nombre sonaba vacío en su cabeza, no había imagen que representase su nombre, ni nada parecido, así que simplemente le alejé de mí e intenté explicarme lo mejor posible para que ese tonto me entendiese de una vez por todas. _

_**Bueno, Sasuke Uchiha, siento decirte que NO te conozco, NO me suena tu cara, NO siento nada por ti y NO me hago la que no sabe, porque en verdad NO sé qué demonios estás diciendo. Así que si no te importa, vete de aquí y vuelve loca a otra.**__ – Mis palabras calaron hondo en aquel chico, puesto que me miró inexpresivo y se acercó nuevamente a mí, "¿A caso no se rinde?" Era realmente molesto que no entendiese realmente lo que me estaba pasando, y que no me dejase en paz, comenzaba a enfadarme. _

_**A caso… A caso, ¿Ellos te borraron la memoria Sakura? **_


	9. Capítulo 8 ¿Quién soy?

_Capítulo 8. ¿Quién soy? _

_**¿Borrarme la memoria? –**__Este chico estaba loco, acaba de entrar en mi habitación, decirme mil y una estupideces a cerca de cosas que ni yo misma sé, y ahora habla de borrarme la memoria, no entiendo nada, no sé si mandarlo salir, si escucharle, si llamar al resto, o qué hacer, desde luego son de esas situaciones en las que simplemente deseas desaparecer del mundo. _

_**Sí Sakura, dices que no recuerdas nada de nosotros, de Konoha, que solo recuerdas a esos mamarrachos a los que tú llamas amigos**__. –Eso ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso, que intente convencerme de cosas que nunca he vivido, que mencione personas que nunca han existido en mi vida, eso lo acepto; pero que insulte a las personas que siempre estuvieron conmigo protegiéndome no se lo iba a permitir. Le empujé con todas mis fuerzas hasta despegarlo de mí, y me separé de la pared. Él simplemente inmóvil se quedó mirándome como si no entendiese que ocurría conmigo en esos momentos. _

_**Te permitiré que me digas cosas que no soy, que me hables de gente que nunca formó parte de mi vida, te permitiré incluso que me confundas, pero nunca, y repito nunca te dejaré que hables mal de las personas que han estado conmigo toda la vida.**__ –Mi voz sonaba amenazadora, y esta vez aquel chico solo me miró gélidamente, como si no le interesase lo más mínimo lo que estaba diciendo, no llegaba a entender como alguien podía ser tan bipolar, intenté relajarme lo mejor que pude, puesto que me estaba sacando de mis casillas, y sería mejor no enfadarme o acabaría despertando a todos, lo que sería un gran problema para aquel desconocido. _

_**Hump. **__–Perfecto, ahora simplemente se dedicaba a contestarme con monosílabos, ¿Pero qué le pasaba a ese tipo? Mi paciencia se estaba colmando, y la verdad, no tenía ganas de pelear con nadie en esos momentos, tenía aún un dolor de cabeza atroz, y mi cuerpo resentido de las últimas misiones. _

_**¿Ahora se te comió le lengua el gato, ah? **__–Soné divertida, la verdad me parecía divertido intentar enfadar a aquel tipo, dios sabrá por qué, pero sinceramente me resultaba imposible evitar intentarlo. _

_**Hn. No, pero tú vas a recordar sea como sea.**__ –Se acercó a una velocidad impresionante hacia mí, me tomo de ambas muñecas inmovilizándome y me miró directamente con esos ojos negros noche, nunca había tenido una sensación de frío mayor a la que sentía en ese momento. –__**Ahora tú, te vas a venir conmigo quieras o no. Me da igual que grites, patalees, o incluso que intentes matarme. Por la mañana volverás aquí, pero juro que no descansaré hasta que recuerdes todo. **__–Me estremecí , parecía que hablaba completamente en serio, y eso me asustaba más que cualquier cosa, no entendía que quería decir con recordar todo, ni por qué le importaba que recordase, pero parecía ser de vital importancia para él y sus amigos que yo supiese de nuevo quién era. Y diablos, nunca me había planteado esa pregunta, ¿Quién era? ¿Quién era en esos momentos? Tenía un nombre, un apellido, una misión, pero no era nadie, era un simple pedazo de carne vagando por el mundo, ahora sí que me sentía totalmente confundía, en realidad empezaba a dudar de todo, quién era, quiénes eran los que me rodeaban, mis recuerdos eran de verdad o simplemente quería que lo fuesen, este tipo me estaba haciendo plantearme toda mi realidad y mi existencia, y ahora estaba casi destruida. _

_**Yo… No puedo recordar algo que nunca he vivido. **__–Esta vez mi voz sonaba rota, quebrada por completo, casi tartamuda, intentaba aguantar las lágrimas, no sabía por qué él había creado toda esa confusión en mí. _

_**Haré que recuerdes. Por el honor Uchiha. **__–Uchiha, ese apellido resonó en mi cabeza, ya le había oído antes en el cuartel general, si Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. Él había formado parte de nuestro escuadrón en varias misiones, destacado por el enorme desarrollo de su Sharingan, y de su Mangekyō Sharingan, realmente impresionante sí. Estúpida de mí, no se me ocurrió otra cosa que nombrarle. _

_**Itachi. **__–Casi era una reflexión propia, pero lo pronuncié en alto, maldije una y mil veces a mi cabeza que no controlaba bien mis acciones, pero aún más cuando vi la gélida mirada del Uchiha que tenía delante, casi parecía odio, desesperación, o incluso decepción ante ese nombre, ¿Qué le pasaba? _

_**Está muerto. Se nota que no recuerdas nada.**__ – Itachi no estaba muerto, la última misión la habíamos realizado con él, le había visto por el cuartel ese mismo día, por qué este tipo pensaba que él estaba muerto. _

_**No está muerto. Uchiha Itachi estuvo aquí, hoy.**__ –Esta vez su mirada se expandió terriblemente mostrando el mismo Sharingan que Itachi, eso era, eran hermanos, él pensaba que su hermano estaba muerto, ahora recordaba la masacre del clan, probablemente por eso él odiaba a Itachi, todo casaba, al menos, algo de lo que sucedía comenzaba a tener sentido. _

_**Sí está muerto, al menos para mí. **__–Ni siquiera me miró para pronunciar aquellas palabras, simplemente tenía la cabeza gacha, cubierta por sus delicados mechones azabaches con destellos azules, si no conociese aquella mirada gélida diría que sería capaz de llorar, pero ya me había topado antes como gente como ese chico, y eran de los nunca mostraban debilidad ante nadie, y los sentimientos, eran debilidades. _

_**Yo lo siento, lo siento por ti, por Itachi, por tus amigos. Pero no voy a recordar, no he vivido todo eso que tú dices Uchiha, no puedo. Debo quedarme aquí, es mi lugar y por favor vete antes de que alguien te vea y sean peores las consecuencias. **__–Intenté sonar lo más dulce y calmada que pude, aunque un nudo en la garganta me oprimía cada vez que intentaba indicarle que debía irse, abandonar el lugar, dejar de preocuparse por mi y seguir su vida, intentar decirle que no podía recordar todas las cosas maravillosas que él me contaba, los amigos increíbles que al parecer tenía. Una lágrima furtiva se resbaló inconscientemente por mi mejilla, era todo demasiado para mí, en ninguna misión había estado tan dañada psicológicamente como lo estaba en ese momento. Pero lo mejor era olvidar, dejar pasar el tiempo, acabaría por sacar esa opresión en mi pecho cada vez que él me pedía que me fuese con él. Como si ya hubiese escuchado esas palabras antes, como si algo de esa petición se me hiciese conocido, y me provocase todo lo que estaba sintiendo. Su mano paró esa lágrima, acariciando mi mejilla, un cosquilleo atravesó cada fibra de mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos, quería mecerme en aquella sensación toda la vida, no sé cuándo ni por qué acabé abrazada a ese azabache el cual simplemente estaba quieto, observándome, casi sin reaccionar, era frío y yo lo sabía, no esperaba que me lo devolviese como lo hacían Sasori, Deidara, o Konan, pero por dios, necesitaba un mínimo de comprensión y él simplemente se bastaba con verme así. _

_**Mañana volveré, te lo prometo, no descansaré hasta que recuerdes. **__– Su voz era pausada pero firme, parecía que su promesa era seria, y nunca me había sentido tan calmada y necesitada de alguien como en ese momento, no entendía del todo las sensaciones que me despertaba aquel chico, pero tenía que descubrir poco a poco todo lo que intentaba mostrarme. _

_En menos de un segundo el Uchiha ya estaba encaramado en la ventana, miró una última vez hacia atrás para despedirse con un gesto de cabeza al que respondí con sumo cuidado, no entendía por qué estaba ansiosa de que fuese la noche siguiente solo para poder verlo, escucha sus tonterías sobre que tenía una vida real, no la que estaba viviendo ahora, o me estaban haciendo creer que vivía. Con él sentía que tenía vida, cosas por hacer, que mis sonrisas siempre debían mostrarse, que eran algo importante de mí. La sensación de vació se apoderó de mi una vez él se fue, por una parte me reconfortó saber que estaría salvo, que fuera de aquí ya no tendría ningún peligro respecto a Akatsuki._

_Me había desvelado completamente, no era capaz de pegar ojo, solo de dar vueltas y vueltas preguntándome qué estaba pasando conmigo, necesitaba un cambio, todo lo que me rodeaba, y por la mañana comenzaría ese cambio. Me recosté de cara a la pared de mi habitación y conseguí dormir lo que no me parecieron más de cinco minutos, mi cabeza trabajaba como si aún estuviese despierta, con constantes preguntas sin respuesta. _

_Los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban con arañar mi cara, mostrando todo su esplendor, por una vez en mucho tiempo agradecía que los rayos de sol iluminasen aquella gris estancia, tenía que hacer algo con ella antes de que fuese más claustrofóbica, la pintaría, quizás un rosa palo, o tal vez un verde jade, o azul eléctrico, no estaba segura, pero tras minutos de mucho pensamiento decidí mezclar los tres colores en uno, ya se me ocurriría de qué forma, y en qué patrón lo haría, pero estaba cansada de todo el gris y el negro que invadían el lugar, necesitaba poder sentirme bien, y para eso era necesario. _

_Me levanté y fui directa a la ducha, no tardé demasiado puesto que quería llegar a tiempo del desayuno con todos, aunque realmente me apetecía comenzar con el cambio en mi habitación y olvidarme por un día de todos, después de las experiencias vividas el día anterior no era de esperar que no quisiese encontrarme con nadie por miedo a descubrir algo de verdad en las palabras del Uchiha menor. Nada más salir fui hacia el armario, hacía calor, por lo que no dudé un momento, elegí unos shorts azul eléctrico, no sabía por qué pero me sentía totalmente abstraída por ese color en este día. Una camiseta de tirantes blanca que contrastaba a la perfección con el pantalón, y unas zapatillas altas de cordones hasta las rodillas del color de la camiseta, por último peiné mi pelo liso, debería cortármelo puesto que ya me llegaba hasta la cintura, pero lo adoraba de una manera importante, y aunque era incómodo me encantaba, esos cambios llegarían cuando me concienciase de ello, aún no me encontraba suficientemente preparada para cortarlo. Mi flequillo lo recogí hacia atrás con una cinta azul eléctrico también que destacaba por encima de mi pelo y hacía que mis ojos brillasen imponentemente al contraste con mi tez blanca. Suspiré antes de girarme hacia la puerta y abrirla despacio. _

_Los pasillos cada vez me parecían más largos y decadentes, pero Sasori no aceptaba nunca reformas puesto que según él era innecesario gastar dinero para un sitio que usábamos temporalmente. No le negaba la razón, pero era insufrible, prefería nuestro alojamiento habitual en la residencia del sur, allí había colores, por lo menos no era tan tétrico como esto. Seguí caminando metida en mis propios pensamientos, ni siquiera me di cuenta de para dónde iba hasta que me choqué de frente con alguien, ambos rebotamos cayendo al suelo hacia atrás, fue un golpe seco, pero mi cabeza no agradeció totalmente el contacto contra el suelo. _

_Para no variar, con quien me había chocado era mi condena particular, Deidara, no tenía ganas de hablar por lo que simplemente me levanté, sacudí mi ropa e intenté seguir mi camino, cosa que me resultó casi imposible porque me choqué de nuevo con otra persona con lo que volví a caer, "¡Oh, venga ya! Esto no puede ser posible." Pensé para mí misma, pero estaba vez ya no era una condena, quien había chocado era Sasori que me observaba con una mirada de autosuficiencia y su sonrisa estúpida arrogante que me encantaba, pero no estaba dispuesta a aceptar. Desde luego hoy todos se habían puesto en mi contra. Por lo que mi carácter no tardó en lucir. _

_**¡Qué demonios les ocurre a todos hoy! ¿Se compincharon para hacerme la mañana complicada? **__–Resoplé con fuerza y me alcé mientras pude observar cómo tanto Deidara como Sasori me contemplaban algo embobados, desde luego eran un par de idiotas. - __**¿Y ahora qué miran?**__ –Me crucé de brazos y los miré alzando una ceja, a lo que ambos retiraron la mirada algo divertidos por la situación. _

_**Si no fuese porque el rojito te tiene bien guardada yo me ocuparía de ti, frentona. **__–Ya comenzaba, era demasiado típico que Deidara intentase sacarme de quicio, cosa que conseguía completamente, por lo que siempre acabábamos en una pelea que Sasori detenía. _

_**No te preocupes, aunque Sasori no me tuviese como dices tú "guardada" jamás me dejaría que una niña se ocupase de mí.**__ –Ese comentario lo marcó considerablemente puesto que su cara se volvió algo sombría mientras mi sonrisa se marcaba en mi rostro. _

_**¿ME LLAMASTE NIÑA?**__ –Estaba completamente enfurecido, justo en el punto en el que lo quería yo, pero Sasori no me dio tiempo de contestar puesto que se interpuso y me sacó de allí dejando a un Deidara un tanto enfadado mientras ambos nos dirigíamos hacia la cocina. _

_**Si se siguen provocando así solo conseguirán que acabe con los dos para pode vivir en paz.**__ –Podía notar el falso tono de reproche del pelirrojo, y sus ganas de sonreír ante la situación, con lo cual provoqué un poco más la situación. _

_**Sasori… ¿Me ayudarías con un trabajito? **__–Mi tono de voz era completamente dulce, por no decir empalagoso, pero Sasori cedía a cualquier cosa ante ello. _

_**¿Qué trabajito Haruno?**__ –Rodé los ojos, odiaba que me llamase por mi apellido mientras sonreía de esa manera arrogante que me sacaba de mis casillas. Pero me contuve para continuar con mi voz dulce mientras me colgaba de su cuello quedando peligrosamente cerca. _

_**Pues quería pintar mi cuarto, ya sabes, tengo la pintura, tengo el tiempo, solo me falta la ayuda.**__ –Él simplemente levantó una ceja y sonrió de medio lado, no esperaba aquella reacción siempre que le pedía algo semejante era un no rotundo, por lo que aquello me descolocaba. _

_**De acuerdo, te ayudaré, pero más te vale tener algo como premio, porque si no me lo cobraré por mi cuenta.**__ –El rió y yo simplemente me encogí de hombros mientras seguía acercándome a él. En ese momento todo lo que inundaba mi cabeza se esfumó, no había más Uchiha, no había más descubrimientos, no existía más quizás, ni más dudas. Solo existía el pelirrojo que me devolvía las ganas de creer que servía para algo. Pero me encantaba provocar sus reacciones, por lo que me dediqué simplemente a morder su labio inferior con suma delicadeza, y cuando él se iba a acercar para continuar el juego me separé rápidamente con una amplia sonrisa. _

_**No se da el premio antes del trabajo, ¿No crees?**__ –Sonreí arrogante, me encantaba tener la situación bajo mi control, él simplemente alzó una ceja y sonrió después indicándome que cogiese dos zumos de naranja y algunas tostadas y fuésemos a mi cuarto, estaba completamente decidido a conseguir su premio y más después de la tentación a la que le sometí. _

_Una vez llegamos a la habitación ya habíamos acabado nuestros respectivos desayunos, y nos encontrábamos en plena forma para comenzar, conseguí dos brochas, y los cubos de pintura, lo primero era empapelar ligeramente el suelo, y eso fue lo primero que hice, no nos llevó demasiado tiempo puesto que no era una habitación exageradamente grande, y al terminar llegué junto a Sasori a los cubos de pintura, y sonreí, iba a ser divertido, lo primero que hice fue derramar la pintura rosa sobre la azul eléctrica, lo que creó un morado intenso que me enamoró completamente, y para terminar le di el toque final con un poco de verde casi igual al de mis ojos, lo que lo convirtió en un morado potente con destellos, casi podía decirse que el verde produjo su cambio hacia el morado más intenso que había visto nunca, era casi parecido al fucsia, uno de mis favoritos. Sasori simplemente me miraba sin llegar a comprender mis ganas por mezclar colores, hacerlo todo complicado y en revesar hasta las cosas más simples como pintar una habitación, pero lo que estaba haciendo me hacía olvidarlo todo. Le tendí una brocha y le indiqué la pared del fondo para comenzar a pintar. _

_Después de unos minutos para ponernos de acuerdo y una ropa acorde con lo que estábamos a punto de hacer, mojé mi brocha con la pintura y la choqué contra la pared, era incluso mejor de lo que me había imaginado, no era un color precisamente llamativo, pero sí puro, me daba esa sensación de mejora, de tranquilidad, de no estar dentro de una monotonía. Él simplemente se basaba en sacudir la brocha, cualquiera diría que era un artista, desde luego tan dedicado con sus marionetas y tan poco eficaz para una pared. Lo observé con cuidado mientras seguía dando alguna que otra brochada contra la pared, me parecía realmente cómica la situación por lo que no me pude contener. _

_Sostuve mi brocha y de la que estaba desprevenido le salpiqué de lleno, tenía una mancha morada enorme en su ropa y alguna que otra salpicadura en su rostro, no pude evitar reírme como nunca antes lo había hecho. Él solamente me miraba alzando una ceja, con aire amenazante, pero ambos sabíamos que deseaba jugar con la pintura tanto como yo, por lo que simplemente volví a salpicarle, a lo que respondió alzando su brocha y pintándome el brazo que tenía al descubierto, yo simplemente lo miré con los ojos muy abiertos simulando estar ofendida, lo cual le pareció aún más gracioso puesto que no pude evitar sonreír levemente. _

_Seguíamos tirándonos con pintura, estábamos cubiertos de manchas, parecíamos más morados que otra cosa, y la verdad, la pared también había sufrido el proceso, puesto que tenía salpicaduras por todos lados, pero ni un solo área completa, casi podía decirse que lo había pintado un niño de cuatro años, no, la verdad un niño de cuatro años lo haría mejor que nosotros. Se me escapó una sonrisa pensando todo mientras seguíamos con nuestra pelea. _

_En uno de los momentos, no sé como llegué a chocar contra la pared contraria a la que estábamos pintando, Sasori tenía su brocha en la mano y yo la mía, ambos cubiertos hasta las cejas de esta, se fue acercando lentamente, lo cual me provocó un escalofrío incontrolable, hacía ya un tiempo que solo su presencia me provocaba esa sensación, pero desde que el Uchiha había irrumpido en mi habitación y en mi cabeza no había tenido ni un segundo para pensar en ella, ni siquiera para dejarme invadir por ella. Pero en ese momento nada me impedía disfrutar del momento, y de todas formas, ¿Qué importaba? No tenía ningún deber, y aún menos relación con aquel. Simplemente necesitaba olvidarme de todo._

_Nos quedamos mirándonos durante unos segundos, él estaba enfrente de mí, literalmente pegados, ambos podíamos sentir las respiraciones del otro, era la mejor sensación que había tenido nunca, no podía negar que todo lo que me provocaba me anulaba completamente los sentidos, aún podía recordar un día en el colegio de primaria ninja, uno de los chicos más avanzados de la clase después que Sasori, Pein y yo quiso pasarse de listo. Recuerdo como aquellas palabras habían calado en mi alma, desde ahí Deidara había tomado la forma de molestarme, cada vez que podía usaba la palabra frentona tal como la había usado aquel chico, solo que a Deidara no le dejaron así, en cuanto ese chico pronunció esas palabras mi puño dio contra su cara, nunca esperé que el fuese a devolver el golpe, entonces entró en juego Sasori, él se había metido por medio y le había retorcido el brazo hasta casi llegar a su cabeza, y acto seguido le dio un rodillazo en la espalda, el cual lo dejó doblado ante mí, y hasta que no se disculpó conmigo Sasori no dejó de apretarle; desde aquel día le había comenzado a mirar como algo más que un hermano mayor protector, él era lo que yo consideraba el príncipe azul, tonterías de niñas pequeñas, pero aún así el tiempo no logró separarnos, hasta llegar a este punto. _

_Él seguía mirándome con aquellos ojos miel que siempre parecían ver más allá que tu alma, con su sonrisa ladeada que cautivaba a todos los corazones que se pusiesen por delante, él tenía todo lo que podía pedirse. Alcé mi mano y acaricié su mejilla, el simplemente dirigió su mirada hacia mi mano, su sonrisa lucía sin dudar pero en un segundo su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus ojos simplemente miraron mi muñeca, entonces lo vi también, tenía unas marcas rojas, no había caído en las marcas que el agarre del Uchiha había creado en mis muñecas, maldita sea, ahora Sasori lo había visto, no sabía que decir, ni cómo actuar, probablemente una escusa sería lo más inútil, puesto que nadie de los demás había estado conmigo, excepto él ahora y en la misión nadie había salido herido, ni un solo rasguño, no tenía explicación y él estaba bastante enfadado, por lo que se podía ver en su cara. _

_**Sakura, ¿Y esas marcas?**__ –Ahora era él el que sujetaba mi muñeca mientras me mantenía aprisionada en la pared, lo observaba con detenimiento, yo no sabía que responder, y sabía que su paciencia tenía un límite, pero una mentira solo empeoraría las cosas, "¿Qué puedo hacer?" No obtenía ninguna respuesta, estaba en un lío por culpa del hermano menor de Itachi. _

_**Yo, nada, probablemente un golpe, o algo Sasori, no te preocupes.**__ –Intenté mantener la normalidad pero él simplemente llevó mi mano contra la pared y observó con más detenimiento la marca, sin saber muy bien por qué vi como él se acercaba la muñeca a su nariz, se me había olvidado por completo que él podía detectar a las personas por él al igual que yo por el chakra, ahora sí estaba perdida. _

_**Haruno, ¿Por qué hueles como Uchiha?**__ –Uchiha, ¿A caso Sasori le conocía? El puzle que había intentado construir se estaba desmoronando por minutos, y yo cada vez estaba más confusa, por qué Sasori conocía a ese chico y yo en cambio no tenía ningún recuerdo de él, Sasori y yo éramos casi pegatinas, y nunca, nunca en la vida le había visto con él. _

_**¿Le conoces? ¿Por qué le conoces? Siempre he estado contigo, nunca te he visto con él, tampoco forma parte de misiones, ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué dice que debo recordar? ¡¿Qué está pasando Sasori? **__–Mi voz estaba descontrolada, un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba inundando completamente mis sentidos, no entendía que me estaba pasando, Sasori simplemente me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos mientras me iba dejando caer por la pared hasta el suelo con las manos en mi cabeza, un grito no tardó en salir de mi garganta, el dolor era insoportable, imágenes iban y venían, eran secciones de una vida que yo no había vivido, ahora había dos realidades, existían dos Sakuras, me estaba volviendo loca. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Otro grito salió de mi garganta mientras notaba como el mundo se tambaleaba bajo mis pies, solo noté unos brazos protegerme y acto seguido el suelo contra mi cabeza. _


	10. Capítulo 9Ya estoy muerta ojos de cielo

_**Capítulo 9. Ya estoy muerta, ojos de cielo.**_

_Me revolví entre las sábanas de mi cama, se pegaban a mi cuerpo y era realmente molesto, mi cabeza parecía querer estallar de una manera casi inhumana, no recordaba a penas nada del día anterior, ni siquiera sabía por qué tenía un malestar así en mi cuerpo, resoplé frustrada antes de levantarme, dejé la cama tal cual cómo me levanté, no tenía ganas de hacer nada así que simplemente me expuse ante el espejo de mi armario y suspiré algo más calmada, aún llevaba la ropa de ayer, con alguna que otra mancha de pintura, ¿Pintura? Entonces fijé mi vista en la pared a medio pintar, con algunas brochadas, salpicaduras y demás, parecía que hubiese habido una guerra de pintura en mitad de mi habitación, pero aún así no era capaz de enfocar qué había pasado, negué lentamente antes de quitarme la ropa que llevaba puesta y encaminarme al baño, calenté el agua de la ducha mientras cepillaba mi pelo demasiado enredado para mi gusto, y me introduje, no estuve demasiado tiempo, pero sí lo suficiente como para sentirme relajada de nuevo. _

_Salí y me abrigué con una de las toallas más próximas y así salí de nuevo a la habitación, el contraste de las temperaturas me erizó la piel, pero me sentí bien, eso significaba que aún era capaz de sentir algo sobre mi piel, hacía unos cuantos días que parecía que mi cuerpo no formaba parte de mi, por lo que ese contacto me reconfortó. _

_Volví frente al espejo de mi armario, y recogí mi pelo húmedo en una coleta alta para poder vestirme, observé durante un largo rato, no conseguía decidirme, hasta que me fijé en un conjunto que hacía tiempo había olvidado, así que sin dudarlo lo tomé. Constaba de un top que solo tapaba mi delantera, los tirantes y del top hacia abajo era rejilla que dejaba a la vista mi piel, con un escote redondeado, por encima llevaba un chaleco rojo que llegaba hasta el final de mi espalda. Por último un short blanco y rojo también a conjunto con el chaleco que llegaba algo por encima de la mitad de mis muslos y unas zapatillas que tenía olvidadas hacía tiempo, de estilo ninja negras. Sonreí ante el reflejo, hacía tiempo, desde la escuela ninja que no había vuelto a probar ese conjunto, aquel día todos mis amigos habían babeado al verme, negué ligeramente al recordar aquel día sin reprimir una sonrisa. _

_Me acerqué de nuevo al baño y solté mi pelo agitándolo al aire, me lo sequé rápidamente, quedando liso como a mí me gustaba, aunque me ricé las puntas por puro gusto, dejé caer el flequillo sobre mi frente, mientras con una cinta en forma de diadema separaba el pelo del flequillo atándolo en la parte de arriba de mi cabeza como un lazo, lo solía llevar cuando era una niña pequeña, era negro, lo que resaltaba contra mi cabello rosado y mis ojos jade. _

_No sé muy bien por qué cargué unas cuantas armas en una ligera mochila que puse a mis espaldas, tenía ganas de entrenar algo, por eso me había vestido así, pero antes de eso visitaría a Sasori, tenía muchas preguntas que hacerle acerca del día anterior, sabía que me evitaría contestar directamente puesto que él era así, pero haría lo que fuera hasta lograrlo, eso lo sabía bien. _

_Avancé por los pasillos desiertos en aquel momento, nunca me había sentido tan segura como en aquel momento, mis pasos resonaban duramente contra el cemento que estaba puesto como suelo, hacía frío dentro aunque la temperatura ambiental de la calle fuese agradable para vestir como lo hacía, no entendía la manía de mantener temperaturas así dentro, era casi molesto. _

_Me detuve al llegar a la habitación de Sasori, respiré hondo y puse la contraseña a la puerta, ante esto se abrió, dejándome ver una escena que me heló completamente la sangre, nunca podría olvidar ese momento, no sabía por qué, pero me sentí completamente desplazada, una ira recorría todos mis sentidos y me dejaba casi sin respiración, un dolor punzante que atravesaba mi corazón de punta a punta. _

_Sí, ahí estaba él, casi no me había percatado que tan solo llevaba unos pantalones por encima de la rodilla, su torso al descubierto y el pelo completamente revuelto, con esos aires de suficiencia y rebeldía que había adquirido con los años, que lo hacía verse cada vez más impresionante. Pero nunca pensé que ante él podía estar otra que no fuese yo, pero así era, una chica pelirroja se encontraba con él, estaban separados, sí, pero solo su estancia en la habitación de él ya había causado la desesperación de mi sangre. Ella era impresionante no podía negarlo, su pelo rojo caía sobre sus hombros mientras un mechón rebelde caía sobre sus ojos, medio tapado con un gorro negro y unas ligeras vendas alrededor de su cabeza, sus ojos marrones destacaban claramente contra su piel clara, era bastante delgada, en ese momento simplemente vestía una camiseta blanca que contrastaba contra su piel ya antes dicha, una ligera chaqueta de manga corta hasta su ombligo de un color rojo escarlata parecido al de su pelo, y un short del mismo color escarlata que ya casi se me asemejaba a la sangre, por último unas zapatillas ninja parecidas a las mías pero un color blanco puro. _

_No entendí demasiado bien el por qué portaba una flauta con ella, pero tampoco le di demasiada consideración puesto que en ese momento estaba invadiendo lo que consideraba como algo mío. _

_Sasori no tardó demasiado tiempo en darse cuenta de mi presencia, su rostro giró de aquella chica hacia mí y su expresión cambió completamente al verme allí, observándoles con una mirada vacía, sin expresión, y no sé qué se esperaba de todo, si él era el que estaba haciéndome esto a mí. Él solo denotaba confusión, intentó hablarme pero lo único que hice fue levantar la mano en una indicación de que no se molestase que no tenía ganas de escucharle, y aunque desease más que nada que me dijese que esa chica no significaba nada para él, que no era nadie, que incluso era una aliada sin más, o no sé algo aunque fuese la mayor mentira habida y por haber. _

_Me resigné y salí de la habitación dejando que la puerta hiciese de aislante por mí, pudiendo escuchar un "Sakura, espera, no es lo que crees." Por parte de Sasori, claro, nunca es lo que se cree, estaba solo, con una chica, en su habitación, él a medio vestir, ¿Qué narices podía creer si no? Estaba demasiado claro para mí. Nunca agradecí tanto haber cogido las armas de entrenamiento y mis equipaciones como en ese momento. Sin dudarlo salí hacia el bosque prohibido que rodeaba la guarida, no paré durante más de una hora de caminar, ya estaba exhausta pero no iba a dejarme manejar, estaba demasiado harta como para practicar al lado de la guarida, no quería interrupciones y menos por parte del pelirrojo que lo más probable es que solo quisiese decirme mentiras, o explicaciones que realmente no aclarasen nada en nuestra situación. _

_Respiré hondo y bufé soltando todo el aire aún bastante contrariada, intentaba guardar todas las emociones que en aquel momento me atacaban, me había levantado dispuesta a ser feliz y sin siquiera comenzar el día ya me lo había arruinado de las maneras más patéticas, cobardes y dolorosas que podían existir. Llegué a un claro del bosque, ni siquiera me había fijado por dónde había caminado, ya me preocuparía en un futuro de cómo volver, si es que quería volver, no tenía muy claro si ir esa noche a dormir y quedarme por el bosque, así tendría un poco de su medicina, dolor, preocupación, sería agradable verle lamentarse un poco después de todo. _

_Cuando lo vi más de cerca parecía un centro de entrenamientos, los árboles estaban desgastados, pero lo que más llamó mi atención fue un gran tronco en mitad del claro, con marcas de peleas, golpes, cortes, casi como aquella persona que ha sido destruida lentamente, en ese momento me encontré casi atada con la situación, pero un fuerte dolor de cabeza me obligó a doblarme sobre mis rodillas, sujetándome fuertemente la cabeza, era insoportable, parecían mil agujas traspasándome en contra de mi voluntad, no sabía qué demonios estaba pasando conmigo pero era casi insoportable, por no decir insoportable completamente. Intenté mantener la respiración acompasada, si hiperventilaba solo conseguiría desmayarme, y no era lo que necesitaba en aquel preciso instante. _

_Por mi cabeza cruzó una imagen de ese mismo lugar, dos personas hablaban con sonrisas en sus bocas, muy cerca el uno del otro, uno tenía el cabello color de fuego, y su acompañante era simplemente como el color del chicle, entonces supe que estaba viendo el propio recuerdo de Sasori y mío años atrás, en aquel sitio, no sabía por qué pero tuve envidia de la complicidad de aquel momento, ahora todo había cambiado, sin embargo seguí observando. El pelirrojo jugaba con un mechón de cabello de la pelirosa, ambos se miraban tiernamente como si no quisiesen dejar el tiempo pasar, como si deseasen pararlo en ese justo momento y no volver a darle cuerda. Y ahí llegó el beso, sí, ahora lo recordaba el primer beso que habían tenido, ahora incluso dolía más que antes. ¿Cuándo se había acabado todo eso? ¿Cuándo habían dejado de ser lo que eran? El recuerdo despareció junto con el dolor de cabeza y las ganas de morir. Ahora solo quedaba el dolor, la angustia, y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo. _

_Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacer su aparición, pero no me resigné, cambié esas lágrimas por ira, demasiada para alguien temperamental como yo, ya no era la niña pequeña débil que dejaba que cualquiera crease un vacío en su corazón, no, ya no. Ahora sabía muy bien que no volvería a ser la estúpida que confiaba en todos, la que dejaba que todo el mundo ignorase, estaba cansada de ser la tonta que sufría por cualquiera, lo había decidido, desde ese momento ya no sería más la Sakura que todos habían conocido, si es que alguien hubiese llegado a conocerme en realidad. _

_La frustración ya estaba en su límite más alto, casi haciéndome devorarme por dentro lentamente, supe que necesitaba quitarme todo el malestar que brotaba en mí y me dispuse a acabar con lo único que en ese momento me demostraba que existía alguna clase de sentimiento en alguien como yo, el gran tronco. Caminé hasta llegar a sus pies, ni siquiera me digné a mirarlo y recordar las miles de cosas que había pasado bajo él, no me molesté siquiera en recordar por qué hacía lo que hacía, ni tampoco en tener lástima por quien dañase con este cambio, definitivamente me daba igual todo lo que no fuese yo en aquel instante, y así fue, con toda mi fuerza descargué un puñetazo de chakra contra el tronco, el cual simplemente se fracturó milésimamente frustrándome aún más. _

_El siguiente golpe no tardó, ahora ya no era uno con todas mis fuerzas, sino muchos seguidos, estaba harta, cansada de lo que me rodeaba, necesitaba destapar todo lo que me había hecho daño, necesitaba quitarme todo lo que me hacía débil, si para eso debía destruirme antes a mí, no dudaría en hacerlo ni un solo instante, puesto que ya no me importaba lo que opinasen de mi, ni lo que nadie me dijese, ahora simplemente viviría mi vida, fuera de todo. _

_Seguí golpeando mientras notaba como mis rodillas comenzaban a flaquear, mis ojos ya estaban consumidos por el rojo de las lágrimas, y mis nudillos por el rojo escarlata metálico que formaba la sangre, la cual ya se entrelazaba con mis dedos, haciendo presencia en el tronco y en el suelo dónde me encontraba, el dolor era insistente, pero no más grande que el que había en aquel momento en mi alma, por lo que seguí hasta que el último puñetazo me hizo gritar de dolor y caer a sus pies, las gotas de sangre seguían corriendo sin descanso al igual que las lágrimas por mis mejillas. En cambio el tronco seguía ileso, y para mí eso era mi propio reto personal, tenía que acabar con ese tronco antes de que él acabase conmigo. Ese tronco significaba todos los males de mi pasado, la antigua Sakura, y hasta que no estuviese roto, partido, destruido, no pararía, lo sabía bien puesto que eso era lo que quería, acabar conmigo misma. _

_Me levanté a duras penas, mi ropa ya mostraba manchas, raspaduras, todo tipo de roturas, pero me daba igual. Mi cuerpo también estaba magullado, cualquiera diría claramente que acababa de salir de una lucha contra un fuerte adversario, en cambio, solo estaba contra un tronco, un maldito tronco que no era capaz de partir, hasta ahí llegaba mi debilidad. "Eres débil Sakura, por eso no le importas, ni a él, ni a nadie, por eso todos de abandonaron, por eso juegan contigo, porque no eres nadie." Mi voz interna consiguió que las lágrimas brotasen con más fuerza, pero eso simplemente me alentó a seguir demostrando que no era así, y entonces ocurrió. _

_Todo mi chakra se mostró en esplendor, pero este no era el azul o el verde usual, este era más tétrico, era un morado fuerte tal como había pintado en la pared de mi habitación esa misma mañana, esta energía se iba acumulando en mis brazos, podía notar los nudillos arderme, y mis lágrimas desaparecer lentamente mientras el poder inundaba cada parte de mi ser. Casi parecía que el clima podía obedecerme, un viento casi huracanado me rodeaba y hacía temblar los débiles árboles que me rodeaban en aquel claro, el propio tronco parecía querer ceder, pero aún así no lo hacía, mi cabello ondulaba junto con el viento de una forma espectral, mientras que mis ojos verdes jade cambiaban hacia un negro oscuro que nunca imaginé poder portar. El choque de chakra y el comienzo no tardó. El chakra morado comenzó a emanar de mis dedos, de mis manos completas, ahora toda la energía se arremolinaba en estas, era casi imposible. _

_**¡ISSHI RESSHIN! **__–No sé realmente como esas palabras salieron de mi boca, nunca antes las había escuchado pero sabía de sobra que debía nombrarlas, era casi un impulso de mi garganta, sin esperar más ese impacto fue contra el tronco, el cual emitió un sonido hueco al chocar contra mis nudillos los cuales se contrajeron con un sonido quebrante violento, el cual me hizo estremecer, pero el dolor ni era comparable a la capacidad de superación que tenía en aquel instante, el dolor había pasado a otra dimensión, no me afectaba. _

_Tras eso el tronco crujió y partió en dos, con un fuerte estruendo cayó al suelo, junto con una gran humareda de polvo y tierra la cual se expandió por todo el claro, pude ver como este cedía ante mí, como por primera vez me sentía fuerte, y fue lo mejor que pude experimentar en mi vida, sin demorar mi cuerpo mostró los indicios de cansancio al desaparecer aquella energía extraña, mis piernas flaquearon violentamente mientras mis rodillas chocaban contra el suelo y mis manos ensangrentadas se extendían contra la tierra, respiraba agitadamente, podía ver como mi pecho subía y bajaba rozando la tierra levemente con cada aspiración del aire que me faltaba en ese momento, tosí levemente al ver mis pulmones inundados de aire y polvo, lo que me provocó un ardor en mi garganta. _

_Intenté levantarme como pude pero solo logré lastimarme más de lo que ya estaba, pero me encontraba feliz, desde ese momento, la antigua Sakura Haruno había muerto. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó por fin en mi rostro mientras comencé a caminar sin dirección, si volvía así a la guarida probablemente acabarían con mi paciencia a preguntas y preocupaciones innecesarias, por lo que la mejor opción era quedarme vagando hasta que mis pensamientos se aclarasen respecto a mí misma. No pretendía huir, sabía que eso se podía considerar traición y los traidores acababan muertos por mucho que fuesen protegidos máximos de Akatsuki, no tenía opción, nunca había pensando en las consecuencias de unirme a ellos, simplemente quería estar con las únicas personas que realmente me había demostrado interesarse por mí en algún momento, pero ahora mismo ni yo estaba completamente segura de si eso fue verdad en algún momento, aunque ya me daba igual, a la nueva Sakura, eso no debía importarla, y así actuaría de ahora en adelante. _

_Dejé atrás el claro que mostraba mi función anterior, mi sonrisa interna casi era imperceptible, pero ahí estaba, mi primer objetivo cumplido por mí misma. Caminé durante un par de otras, o quizás tres, solo podía sentir el cansancio sobre mis músculos, y el peso del mundo sobre mí, ¿Me estaba volviendo loca? Podía ser, pero era el mejor estado en el que jamás me había encontrado. Mis ojos vislumbraron rápidamente una fogata que prendía no muy lejos de allí, lo que me extrañó considerablemente sabiendo que en ningún momento esos bosques eran seguros, y si además te hacías saltar así a la vista de los enemigos acabarías muerto en cuestión de segundos, quizás yo era la indicada para mostrarles los peligros que tenía el encontrarse en aquel bosque. Segundo objetivo. _

_Podía notar el olor de la comida ahumada, era realmente llamativa, pero al mismo tiempo, risas, comentarios estúpidos, casi parecían estar disfrutando unos de otros, negué con la cabeza, les duraría poco esa felicidad, simplemente atravesé unos arbustos, aún quedaba un trecho hasta llegar, y no quería hacer ni el más mínimo ruido que pudiese alertar de mi presencia, siempre había sido así, discreta, y nadie me haría cambiar eso, puesto que era lo que mejor quedaba conmigo. _

_Era un grupo amplio, pero eran caras desconocidas, serían unos nueve o diez según pude ver a simple vista, todos reían, desde luego no conocían lo que era sufrir, yo misma se lo enseñaría, cargué mi Kunai con rapidez, y sin esperar lo cargué de chakra, era lo más efectivo, el golpe más rápido, estaba deseando ver cómo tras caer el primero todos gritarían y saldrían despavoridos como pequeñas alimañas buscando un lugar seguro donde protegerse, pero eh ahí la sorpresa, allí no había ningún lugar seguro, y menos de mí, que era la que mejor conocía todo el bosque, desde pequeña me había dedicado a recorrerlo completamente como afición, y ahora sabía lo útil que eso había resultado, dios sí como deseaba ver a alguien sufrir como yo lo estaba haciendo en ese mismo momento. _

_Seguí sin obviar la protección que todos tenían con ellos, estaba a punto de saltar entre todos y acabar con el primer desprevenido que se atreviese a encararla pero unos ojos negros clavados en la nada me robaron todo pensamiento por mi parte, y también la fuerza, era él, el chico que había ido dos noches atrás a su habitación y la había dado un dolor de cabeza tan increíble con que debía recordar de dónde era, quién era, no entendía qué pretendía aquel chico con eso, pero ahora más que nunca sabía quién era yo, una asesina; a dónde pertenecía, a ningún lugar; y lo más importante qué quería; el sufrimiento de los demás. _

_Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo como para malgastarlo sintiéndome débil de nuevo por aquel chico ojos de noche, él sería el objetivo, su objetivo era destruir al menor Uchiha, por su culpa ahora estaba así, ahora se había convertido en lo que era, probablemente también por su culpa ella cambiase con Sasori y ahora por eso él estaba con esa pelirroja infame a la que destruiría sin duda nada más volver al cuartel. Pero ahora, él era su objetivo, y no pararía hasta verlo tan derribado como al tronco. _

_En un instante saltó entre toda la gente, ya podía notar como todos intentaban vislumbrar de quién se trataba, más mi velocidad no se sorprendía, solo se escuchó un bufido ahogado una vez que ya estaba encima del pelinegro con mi kunai posado en su cuello con dedicación mientras el simplemente intentaba encontrar un atisbo de normalidad en mis ojos jade vacios, ¿Por qué me miraba como si intentas encontrar a alguien conocido en mí? Era irreal, estaba a milímetros de acabar con su vida, y aún así él me miraba como si comprendiese lo que me estaba ocurriendo. _

_Maldita sea, ¿Por qué se molestaba en intentar protegerla de algo inexistente? No lo sabía, pero ahora ya no importaba, él no importaba, yo tampoco. Éramos dos desconocidos en una pelea, para mí no era más que un cero a la izquierda, así era, y quería verle sufrir, como a todos sus "amiguitos". Pero una voz me paró en seco. _

_**¿Sakura-Chan? **__–Paré sin dudarlo, hacía mucho tiempo que no oía como la decían así en boca de nadie, su voz casi sonaba melodiosa pronunciando cada palabra, casi se sentía como leves descargas sobre mi congelado corazón hacia apenas unas horas, no podía volver a caer en la debilidad por un simple nombre._

_Sin apartarme del chico ojos de noche, giré mi cabeza hacia el chico que me hablaba, su pelo rubio despertó mi atención con sus ojos azules eléctricos y sus facciones casi zorrunas, mi cabeza casi pretendía asociarle con alguien pero era inútil, nadie formaba parte de esos recuerdos, por lo que resultaba inútil darle más vueltas. Mis ojos vacios se cruzaron con los suyos y se encendieron en puro desconcierto, esa sensación la había vivido yo demasiadas veces, ese sentimiento, sí eso era lo que provocaba no reconocer a la persona que tenías delante por muchos años que hubieses malgastado a su lado. _

_**¿Sakura-Chan? ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamarme así? ¿Mi amigo? ¿Mi conocido? ¿Quizás un vecino desconocido? No eres nadie, así que borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara, y contempla como acabo con tu amiguito. **__–Pronuncié la frase con el mayor énfasis que pude, mientras calvaba mi mirada en sus ojos cielo, pude ver el destello del miedo y de la ira juntos, una combinación perfecta y peligrosa, como el Ying y el Yang, opuestos y sinónimos al mismo tiempo, en perfecta sincronía. _

_Olvidé por unos minutos su presencia volviendo al objetivo que tenía entre mis manos, aún mi Kunai apuntaba a su garganta, el simplemente estaba tranquilo, respirando con algo de dificultar por mi presión, era frustrante no conseguir que él sintiese ni un mísero segundo el miedo que se apoderaba de mí, o si quiera el sufrimiento que suponía no poder defenderte ante alguien, ¿Por qué él era diferente? _

_**Y tú, ¿Por qué no tienes miedo? –**__ Mi cara denotaba la impaciencia y el asombro ante el comportamiento del pelinegro, mi paciencia se agotaba rápidamente, pero antes quería saber qué era lo que le mantenía con esa sonrisa estúpida en su cara. _

_**Porque sé que nunca me matarás Sakura.**__ –Nunca me hubiese imaginado una respuesta así, él no sabía quién era yo, no puedes saber qué esperar de alguien para quien no significas nada, todo se estaba volviendo muy denso en mi mente. _

_**Tú no me conoces, eres mi objetivo, y acabaré contigo tal y como debería haberlo hecho el día en el cual apareciste en mi habitación del cuartel, no tenías derecho a decirme que recordase cosas que no había vivido, a dibujar una vida perfecta ante mis ojos la cual ¡NO ERA MÍA! Ya no soy nada de lo que antes era, ahora tengo objetivos, y ese objetivo es hacer sufrir a los demás todo lo que yo lo hago, y el primero, eres tú. **__–Mis ojos ardían en ira, y mi sangre comenzaba a hervir mientras iba pronunciando aquella oración, todos a mi alrededor nos miraban impactados, con la boca abierta algunos, y otros simplemente con los ojos desorbitados, no sabían lo que estaba pasando conmigo, por lo que simplemente se resignaban a entrometerse menos ese rubio estúpido que lo único que buscaba era su muerte en mis manos. _

_**Tienes razón, tú no eres Sakura-Chan, y prometo que si le tocas un pelo a mi amigo, yo te mataré con mis propias manos aunque seas una hermana para mí.**__ –Sus palabras me impactaron cruelmente, una bala directa a mi corazón, sin duda me estremecí y cerré fuertemente los ojos aún dándole la espalda, los abrí de nuevo ocultando cualquier rastro de dolor o de sentimiento al haber escuchado en los labios del rubio la palabra hermana dirigida hacia mí._

_Medité por escasos segundos lo que estaba ocurriendo, y una risa cargada de ironía y decepción salió como un rayo por mi garganta, dejando a todos perplejos, simplemente giré mi cabeza por encima de mi cuello mirando al rubio de reojo con mis facciones fruncidas y una sonrisa intimidante en mis labios, probablemente en ese momento me parecía más a las películas de terror de lo que estaría dispuesta a aceptar, pero aún así, mis ojos vacios lo registraron por completo, estaba contrariado y creí que era el momento perfecto para el golpe de gracia. Sabía que iba a derribar sus defensas con lo que yo iba a decir, marcaría el principio y el final de una nueva etapa, puesto que la aceptación de en lo que me había convertido era el primer paso para aceptarme a mí misma, y sabía que debía decirlo, no sabía que representaba esa gente para mí, pero al parecer yo para ellos era algo más que una simple fugitiva que se basaba del odio y la inconsciencia para realizar sus actos, ahora me había convertido en lo que realmente nunca quise ser, una vengadora sin motivo. _

_**No hace falta que me mates. Ya estoy muerta.**__ –En ese instante firmé mi propia sentencia, observé con sorna como los ojos del rubio se abrían dejando ver por primera vez el sufrimiento que llevaba ansiando tanto tiempo, y sonreí, sonreí todo lo que pude disfrutando el dolor que me invadía en aquel instante. Me fijé de nuevo y también el ojos de noche me miraba impactado, había conseguido sacar una emoción de aquel cubo de hielo, ahora ya podía comenzar mi nueva vida, porque yo, acababa de matar a la antigua Sakura definitivamente. _


	11. Capítulo 10 Tierra de nadie

_**Capítulo 10. Tierra de nadie. **_

_El tiempo corría lentamente, cada acción, respiración, se hacía notar a través del silencio sepulcral que se había establecido desde que hablé directamente con el rubio de ojos cielo. Al parecer mi única frase significó demasiado para todos los que me rodeaban. Debajo de mí aún seguía el menor de los Uchiha, no sabía por qué no había sido capaz de hacerme cargo de él ya, tenía una debilidad hacia ese chico, por mucho que me costase admitirlo, por eso era mi objetivo, si conseguía acabar con él podía demostrarme a mí misma que nada, ni nadie se puede interponer en mis metas. _

_Dirigí mi mano hacia el bolsillo que había solapado a la liga de mi pierna, de la saqué un Kunai pequeño bastante afilado, una parte de mi cerebro me indicaba que me parase, me levantase y me fuese lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitiesen, pero otra parte me obligaba a superar mis miedos, mis necesidades, el instinto de supervivencia estúpida seguía allí, y era inútil combatir con él cuando sabía que tenía las de perder al cien por cien. _

_Sin duda alcé el Kunai, cerrando los ojos, no quería ver lo que estaba a punto de hacer, no me sentía dueña de mis actos, parecía que todos mis músculos y nervios respondían a otra persona, a otro yo. Todo fue en fracción de segundos, de un momento a otro me encontraba sobre el Uchiha, y al segundo siguiente estaba sujeta por mis brazos, piernas y cintura por varios rubios ojos cielo, había usado el __Tajū__Kage Bunshin no Jutsu contra mí, no era nada estúpido, al parecer apreciaba demasiado a ese al que llamaba amigo. Sería más divertido así. _

_Sonreí con una mueca, realmente me estaba divirtiendo, casi mi cuerpo no sentía lo que hacía, era una mera espectadora de lo que me estaba sucediendo, por lo que tampoco podía hacer nada. Aquel rubio me miraba totalmente descuadrado, sus ojos simplemente mostraban la decepción y la furia, mientras su cuerpo estaba tenso en posición de ataque. Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar por una risa floja de tono grave, que erizó hasta mis propios sentidos. Cuando los volví a abrir me solté con una rapidez inmediata de los clones, quedando a su altura, frente a frente, escasos centímetros separaban nuestras miradas retadoras. Tenía que admitir que aquel sujeto se me estaba resistiendo más de la cuenta, lo que hacía más atractiva la idea de ocuparme de él lentamente. _

_Seguimos así por un par de minutos, esperando que alguno de los dos cediese, cosa que no ocurrió, debía admitir que tenía coraje para enfrentarse tan libremente a alguien como yo, posiblemente no sabía que se enfrentaba a una perteneciente de Akatsuki, sino su comportamiento sería totalmente distinto, incluso su mirada se basaría más en el miedo que en el desafío. Ese estúpido se estaba atreviendo a retarme, y no iba a hacerle desprecio a su humilde invitación, le daría una pelea que jamás olvidaría. _

_**Alto los dos.**__ –Una voz profunda, gélida y casi sin emoción aparente nos dejó clavados en nuestro sitio a unos segundos de lanzarnos en una brusca pelea. Busqué con mis ojos los del incauto que se había atrevido a interponerse en mi causa, me sorprendí gratamente cuando comprobé los ojos perlados de aquel chico, que ya mostraban en su esplendor el Byakugan Sharingan característico de la familia __Hyūga,__probablemente en ese momento me estaría estudiando detenidamente, pero no me importaba en absoluto, la idea de derrotar a un heredero del __Bōke __se me hacía totalmente irresistible. _

_**Hm, el heredero del**__** Bōke**__** … ¿Se podría saber por qué deberíamos detenernos? **__–Su expresión se endureció al nombrar al __Bōke, __probablemente el se encontraría con toda la presión de la rama principal, pero ahora mismo lo único que pretendía era sacar de quicio a el portador del Byakugan para conseguir una lucha decente, más que la que me podría dar ese rubio despistado. _

_**No tengo por qué dar explicaciones.**__ –Clavé mis ojos sobre él como si de agujas se tratasen, nunca nadie me había esquivado mis preguntas, ni siquiera se habían atrevido a cuestionarme. _

_**De acuerdo, entonces, seguiré con mi cometido.**__ –Volví mi visión hacia el rubio el cual simplemente contemplaba la escena desde el más absoluto silencio, sin comprender exactamente qué estaba pasando. –__**Y por favor, deja ya el Byakugan, poco vas a encontrar en mí que te interese. **_

_**Ya encontré lo que quería.**__ –Alcé una ceja de forma altiva, aquel chico se daba demasiada intriga como para que eso fuese tan solo un farol para hacer saltar mis nervios, pero debía admitir que estaba esforzándose al máximo para conseguirlo. –__**Naruto, déjalo, ella no tiene memoria. Bueno, sí la tiene, pero no la verdadera.**__ – No podía creerlo. ¿Otro idiota con la misma idea de que mi memoria no era la verdadera? Estaba harta de ese juego ya. _

_**Mi memoria está perfectamente, así que procura guardar tus comentarios porque ya me han hartado con ese jueguecito de confusión que quieren tener conmigo.**__ –Mis amenazas no eran contundentes, pero lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, una persona que dijese eso podía pasarse por alto, pero que el portador del Sharingan con más fuerza de visión en las personas, era algo alarmante, si ese chico había visto eso lo más seguro es que tuviese su parte de razón. _

_**Si tu memoria estuviese perfectamente recordarías quienes somos, en vez de tratarnos como presas. Por lo que no, tu memoria no está bien. **__–Maldita sea, tocada y hundida, siempre tenía respuestas para todo, y la capacidad para usarlas como dagas. _

_**Tsk. Touché.**__ –Deshice mi posición de ataque hasta una neutral y me giré sobre mis talones dándoles la espalda a todos los presentes en esa especie de reunión, no tenía nada más que hacer allí, el joven heredero acababa de plantar una duda que solo tenía resolución en el cuartel general de Akatsuki. –__**Nos veremos. Pronto. **__–Remarqué la última palabra antes de desaparecer entre el frondoso bosque. _

_Las palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza, las expresiones, cada mirada, cada cara, no olvidaría a ninguno de los que se habían entrometido en mis asuntos. Dejé todos esos temas a parte cuando el cansancio en mí se manifestó como si un golpe se tratase, desde lo exterior hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, no quise mantenerme parada a retomar energías y continué, quedaba poco, eso lo sabía. No llegué a pasar los cien metros y mi pierna izquierda tropezó con la rama de un árbol el cual intentaba saltar, haciéndome perder el equilibrio, cuando quise volver a tomarlo ya no había ramas cerca, solo un vacio impactante. No tardé en darme cuenta que mi cuerpo caía, sería un golpe duro y eso lo sabía, pero no era mortal ni mucho menos por lo que simplemente cerré los ojos disfrutando del choque de adrenalina de la caída. No me hacía idea de hacía cuanto que esa sensación se podía encontrar, pero yo había conseguido sentir algo más allá del rencor, y quería disfrutarlo hasta el último segundo. _

_El impacto no tardó en llegar, me dejé rodar por el suelo para amedrentar el dolor que sentía en esos momentos, aunque nada me había hecho sentir tan bien, probablemente estaba volviéndome loca, trastornada, estúpida, o algo peor. Pero quién sabe qué puede pasar por la cabeza de una adolescente en casos extremos. Me quedé por unos breves instantes en el suelo, aún con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo la gravedad contra mi cuerpo, y el suelo contra mi espalda. _

_Me levanté sin dudar al cabo de un rato, tenía entumecidos casi todos los músculos lo más seguro por la caída y la tensión pasada, me paré a contemplarme a mí misma, mis piernas lucían llenas de raspones, heridas, y demás manchas que preferí no dar importancia. Mis brazos tenían el mismo dibujo, heridas y más heridas. No pensaba que me hubiese dado tiempo a tanto en tan poco tiempo, pero mi vista se detuvo en mis nudillos, despellejados, aún cubiertos por restos escarlatas, no pude contener una sonrisa demente. Esa la marca de mi poder. Mi pelo estaba enmarañado, sucio, y terriblemente largo, ya me ocuparía de él con más tiempo. Conseguí mantener el equilibrio lo mejor que pude, puesto que mis rodillas flaqueaban de forma descarada. Maldije mi debilidad por millonésima vez en cuestión de horas. _

_La noche iba cayendo, y yo seguía aún en el bosque, quedaba menos de diez minutos para llegar a la guarida, pero comenzaban a asaltarme dudas serias sobre si enfrentarme directamente a todo lo que me esperaba o huir como una cobarde. Pero una frase vino a mi mente, no sabía dónde la había escuchado antes, pero ahí estaba. "Quien rompe las reglas es escoria, pero quien abandona a un amigo es peor que eso." Tenía que volver, enfrentarme, y demostrar que ya no era la misma niña tonta. _

_Bajé del árbol en el que estaba subida, al parecer el cielo tenía la misma confusión que yo, las nubes espesas y negras se mostraban en su mayor esplendor, cubriendo completamente cada resquicio de cielo que quería lucir azul. Llegué a un minúsculo claro donde las nubes se podían ver completamente, me imaginé ser ellas, surcando los cielos, mostrando cada estado de ánimo con truenos, relámpagos, nieve, granizo, lluvia. Parecía tan fácil… _

_Un par de gotas se estrellaron contra el puente de mi nariz, refrescando aquel lugar que habían tocado, dejé que las gotas rodasen por mi cara, y cerré los ojos. Me sentía viva, y eso era algo que necesitaba sentir en ese momento. Las gotas fueron aumentando, al igual que mi sonrisa al sentirlas impactar contra mi cuerpo. Mi pelo estaba completamente enmarañado y mojado, con restos de barro, hojas y ramitas. Mi cuerpo totalmente entumecido, frío, mojado hasta los huesos, la ropa pegada a mi cuerpo haciéndome escocer las heridas que había creado anteriormente. Pero nada me importaba, no en ese momento, el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte. No me importaba que el frío estuviese convirtiendo mis labios en dos trozos de carne morados, mi tono de piel en un pálido blanco que resaltaba contra mi ropa, tampoco que mis articulaciones no pudiese moverse, solo me importaba estar allí, y saber que podía olvidarme de todo. _

_Todo comenzaba a tornarse gélido, mi mente era lo único aún activo en mi cuerpo, probablemente era una borrasca para pasar del otoño caluroso que habíamos vivido a principios del invierno que se acercaba, y yo estaba allí en mitad, sonriendo como una estúpida. No podía abrir mis ojos, aunque tampoco lo necesitaba, me mantuve quieta, esperando que el momento llegase, quería saber que se sentía al saber que estabas muriendo lentamente, quería saber cuál era ese sentimiento al que la gente tanto temía, al que incluso yo llegué a temer en su momento. _

_Maldije el momento en el que unos brazos fuertes rodearon mi cuerpo, devolviéndome levemente una cuarta parte del calor perdido. Mi cuerpo no era más que un simple amasijo de músculos sin movimiento, parecía una muñeca rota. Pude notar que alguien me alzaba, simplemente me dejé y me pegué levemente contra el pecho musculoso de lo que pude distinguir era un hombre, el olor se me hacía familiar, pero en ese momento no podía confiar en mi olfato por lo congelada que sentía mi nariz. Intenté dormir lo que pude, cosa que me resultó algo complicado, puesto que a cada rato mi portador agitaba un poco los brazos asegurándose que aún me mantenía despierta, después comprendía que una fase avanzada de hipotermia no debía dormirme si no quería acabar como antes había deseado. Esos brazos me habían devuelto la ilusión de mantenerme con vida, solo para conocer quién sería tan idiota como para entrometerse en una ventisca para ayudarme, era de locos. _

_Después de unos cuantos minutos de saltos, movimientos, sonido de hojas, ramas, etc. Sentí el frío suelo de lo que pude comprobar que era una cueva, y una manta sobre mi cuerpo en la que me cobijé para mantener el poco calor que había recuperado. Abrí con mucho esfuerzo mis ojos que aún luchaban por cerrarse, cristalizados por el frío y aún con gotas corriendo por mis congeladas pestañas. Enfoqué los borrones que podía distinguir en ese momento. Mi corazón dio un vuelco, allí estaba mi objetivo, aquel pelinegro, siempre estaba en todas partes, por una parte me frustré, una parte de mí esperaba que hubiese sido Sasori el que hubiese aparecido, pero era una idea estúpida, él estaría ocupado con aquella pelirroja. Mi pecho se estremeció al recordar, más bien una punzada atravesó lo que consideré como mi corazón en ese momento, recordándome por qué me encontraba ahora así, y la actitud que debía tomar ante todo esto. _

_Me erguí levemente contra la roca de mi espalda, clavando mis ojos jade contra los negros del Uchiha. El simplemente mantenía la mirada clavada en mí, parecía enfadado, o quizás decepcionado, maldita sea no había forma de descifrar sus miradas, sus gestos, me resultaba completamente insoportable no poder comprenderle. Yo era casi como un libro abierto para él en cambio yo no sabía nada sobre él, eso me incomodaba terriblemente pero también me daba la curiosidad de preguntarle sobre mí, al parecer él sabía cosas sobre mí que incluso yo ignoraba por algún motivo. Me lancé a averiguar, no pensaba quedarme como tonta mirando al portador de mis respuestas. _

_**¿Por qué lo has hecho, Uchiha? **__–Remarqué su apellido y pude notar como fruncía el entrecejo, al parecer le molestaba que lo tratase tan distante, ¿A caso habíamos tenido una relación tan sumamente cercana para que se molestase con eso? _

_**Quien rompe las reglas es escoria, pero quien abandona a un amigo es peor que eso**__. –Eso fue casi como mil agujas clavándose contra todas y cada una de mis amigas, esa era la frase que mi mente había repetido hacía escasas horas, ¿Por qué él la sabía? ¿Por qué yo había recordado solo esa frase? Al parecer sabía más de lo que yo había sospechado en un principio. _

_**¿De qué conoces esa frase? **__–Sabía que mi voz titubeaba, y mi rostro seguramente mostraba el desconcierto por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, porque pude observar una sonrisa arrogante dibujándose en sus labios antes de contestarme. _

_**Me la enseñó, o más bien, nos la enseñó nuestro Sensei en el primer entrenamiento después de pasar la academia de preparación ninja. Al parecer esa frase si la recuerdas.**__—Su voz no denotaba ninguna emoción, cosa que me asqueaba terriblemente, no entendía por qué era tan frío después de casi salvarme la vida. _

_**Yo no lo recuerdo, no digas estupideces.**__ –Mentí vilmente, sí, pero no me podía permitir sus burlas por más tiempo. No esperé y me levanté sin mostrar ningún tipo de reparo, pero mis piernas si mostraron su opinión negándose a trabajar a mi favor, temblando y doblándose haciéndome caer, pero no llegué a tocar el suelo. Los brazos del Uchiha volvían a rodearme. _

_**No te levantes.**__ –Sonó autoritario y bastante enfadado, por lo que simplemente le contesté manteniéndome en mi posición. _

_**Haré lo que considere, y será mejor que dejes de estar siempre tan cerca de mí. No me agrada el contacto físico. **__–Intenté mostrarme lo más fría, seca y desagradable que pude pero eso solo incrementó su sonrisa, y mis ganas de estrangularlo con mis propias manos. _

_**Entonces… **__-Se acercó peligrosamente hacia mí, dejando nuestros rostros a escasos y dudosos centímetros. –__**significa eso que no sientes nada cuando estoy así de cerca, ¿Eh, Sa-ku-ra? **__–Me estremecí, la verdad su cercanía se me hacía casi insufrible, no por odiarla, sino por todas las cosas que me provocaba. _

_**Significa… **__-Me acerqué mucho más a él, esta vez él fue el sorprendido, puesto que mis labios al hablar rozaban los suyos, incluso yo sentí la corriente de electricidad que casi me hace apartarme de él, pero soporté el impulso con tal de demostrarle que no era una niña estúpida. –__**Que no siento absolutamente nada NI estando ASÍ de cerca de TÍ.**__ –Remarqué palabras de la frase, para darle a entender claramente, aunque mi yo interior hablaba a voz en grito que acabase con esa distancia torturadora para ambos, en cambio me separé dejando a un pelinegro confuso, y a mí misma más confusa que nunca. _

_**Sakura, puedes intentar engañarte a ti misma, pero a mí no me engañas.**__ –Se levantó acercándose a la entrada de la cueva, ¿A caso pensaba irse y dejarme así? No lo iba a permitir. Me levanté rápidamente olvidando que casi mi cuerpo no era capaz de mantenerme en pie y lo sostuve por la manga de su traje a la altura de su codo. _

**No… No te vayas.**_ –Mi cabeza estaba baja, odiaba tener que arrastrarme de aquella manera ante alguien. Pero mi corazón habló antes que mi cabeza, y de ahí salió ese arranque estúpido que ahora me llevaba a la perdición. –__**No quiero quedarme sola otra vez… **_

_**Hm, si no quieres estar sola vuelve son Sasori. **__–Fue duro, pero él no era consciente de lo que sus palabras provocaron en mí, fue casi un daño mayor que el ver al pelirrojo con aquella cualquiera. Una lágrima rodó desde mis ojos a lo largo de mis mejillas. Al parecer él se percató pues noté que se giraba para contemplarme con apremio, quitando la lágrima que aún rodaba a lo largo de mi mejilla, y haciéndome mirarle directamente a los ojos. - __**¿Qué ocurre Sakura?**_

_**Sasori… Todo lo que ha pasado hoy es su culpa. Yo… Yo… Fui esta mañana a despertarlo, pero había una chica en su habitación, me enfadé y salí de allí, llegué a uno de los campos de entrenamiento, uno de los que tienen grandes troncos, lo que me hizo recordar cosas, que no quería. Lo destruí aún no sé cómo. Y tras eso, me he convertido en lo que soy. Estoy sola. No le importo, no te importo, no importo a nadie. Porque ni yo misma me importo. ¿A caso alguien sabe quién soy? ¿A caso alguien se ha preocupado de escucharme? ¿De hacerme saber que soy importante? No. **__–Las lágrimas seguían corriendo, al parecer mis palabras habían calado más hondo de lo que yo creía en el Uchiha, quien me mirada totalmente descuadrado ante toda mi declaración. No lo contuve más y me dejé posar en él, no era un abrazo, pero me hacía sentir completa por una vez. _

_**No estás sola. Cuando recuerdes todo, te darás cuenta. Pero no puedo quedarme.**__ –Cuando pronunció sus últimas palabras me aferré completamente a él, sin darle posibilidad a dejarme sola, solo la posibilidad de que se fuese, me rompía en mil pedazos a mí entera. No quería que eso ocurriese. No podía permitirlo. _

_**Por favor… **__-Supliqué entre sollozos, me maldije por dejarle ver que seguía siendo una cría necesitada de atención pero llevaba tanto tiempo conteniéndome que necesitaba estallar, y él estuvo en el sitio y el momento indicado para encontrase con ello. _

_**Nos veremos mañana, en la noche, en tu habitación de la guarida de Akatsuki. No fallaré. **__–Esta vez mis ojos se clavaron rápidamente contra los suyos, iba a volver, solo por mí, sonó como un juramente, por lo que mis lágrimas dejaron de caer. _

_**¿Lo prometes? **__–Casi sonaba como una niña pequeña a punto de perder su juguete favorito. _

_**Lo juro.**__ –Con esas últimas palabras clavadas en mi mente desapareció entre la espesura del bosque, dejándome confundida, hundida, pero esperanzada de volver a verlo. _

_Me terminé de enjuagar las lágrimas de mis ojos, devolviéndoles el porte frío y calculador, debía volver a Akatsuki aunque mi aspecto era deplorable, apagué el fuego del cual no me había percatado hasta el momento, y recogí la manta en una esquina de la cueva, desde ese momento esa cueva sería mi escondite particular. Lo había decidido en cuanto desperté. _

_Salí de la cueva, la ventisca ya había parado, por lo que se me haría más fácil encontrar la guarida, lo que me sorprendió fue una cinta al salir de la cueva, la cual estaba clavada con un kunai por la parte del lazo con la cual se ataba, los lados de la insignia eran de un color rojo bastante fuerte. Observé la insignia, tenía el símbolo de la villa oculta de la hoja, un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al pronunciar mentalmente el nombre de esa aldea, la había oído nombrar un par de veces, pero nunca había sido nada profundo, ni tampoco nada importante, pero esa cinta casi parecía querer explicarme cosas que ni yo misma comprendía. La sentía mía de alguna forma y tampoco comprendía el por qué, así que simplemente la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de poseía, y con tiempo averiguaría que tenía que ver conmigo esa banda, sabía que el Uchiha había sido quien la había dejado allí, eso estaba claro, pero no el por qué. ¿A caso me quería indicar que me uniese a él, a sus amigos? _

_Seguí caminando esta vez con mucha más velocidad, hasta llegar a la guarida, me paré enfrente de la puerta resoplando fuertemente, tendría que enfrentarme a preguntas, cosa que no me agradaba en absoluto, pero no me quedaba otra manera de que me dejase en paz, o sino recurrirían a Sasori, y sinceramente lo último que quería era encontrarme con él frente a frente. Marqué el código para abrir la puerta, y entré en el más absoluto silencio. Todo estaba completamente igual, para no variar, pero no había un solo ruido, probablemente todos estarían durmiendo, eran altas horas de la madrugada al parecer, así que no le di gran importancia. _

_Seguí mi camino por el pasillo que llevaba a mi habitación, quería encerrarme allí y poder pensar en todo lo que me estaba pasando, darme una ducha, cambiar mi ropa, y descansar sin que nadie interrumpiese mi tranquilidad. Seguí caminando por unos minutos más, doblando esquinas, siguiendo pasillos hasta que llegué a mi habitación, entré y pude comprobar que un color morado cubría las paredes mi habitación, los muebles habían cambiado a un tono violeta blanquecino y mi cama ahora era blanca con sábanas de flores de cerezo. ¿Qué había pasado mientras yo no estaba? Pasé por mi cuarto tocando cada uno de los cambios para comprobar que mi imaginación no me estaba jugando una mala pasada, suspiré al notar que no era así, que todo era real, por una vez me sentía como en casa, a pesar de que toda la vida había vivido allí. Me dirigí a la ducha sin dudar, dejando a las gotas golpear mi piel, llevándose consigo los restos de sangre, barro, y suciedad múltiple de mi cuerpo y mi cabello. Al salir me enrosqué en una toalla lila que había en el baño el cual había sufrido los mismos cambios que el resto de mi habitación, sabía que Sasori estaba tras esos cambios, probablemente para conseguir mi buen humor y en el mejor de los casos mi perdón, pero unas cuantas cosas materiales no iba a cambiar mi opinión ni mi manera de ver las cosas. _

_Suspiré y volví a mi habitación, abrí las puertas de mi armario, saqué mi camiseta ancha y mis shorts deportivos que hacían al uso de pijama, y me los puse como todas las noches. Cepillé mi cabello mientras lo secaba y posteriormente lo recogía en una coleta alta dejando algún que otro mechón rosa contra mi rostro. Por una parte me sentía rara al ver mi reflejo en el espejo, las heridas en mis mejillas, mis piernas, los nudillos casi en carne viva y mis labios amoratados y con un ligero tono azulado aún me daba un aspecto realmente deplorable, pero no me quedaba otra opción que aguantarme y seguir con mi vida hasta que todo desapareciese. _

_Saqué la banda que había encontrado al salir de la cueva de uno de los bolsillos antes de echar a la lavar la ropa, y me quedé observándola por unos cuantos minutos, hasta que en un impulsó até la misma contra mi frente, observando que era exactamente mi talla, y el color rojo resaltaba contra mi pálida piel y el color de mi pelo, casi parecía un __Déjà vu, pero no le di más importancia de la necesaria, por desgracia para mí, estaba tan ensimismada en mis propios pensamientos y recuerdos que no me di cuenta que alguien había invadido el espacio de mi habitación el cuál consideraba totalmente impenetrable sin mi permiso. _

_Me giré y pude contemplar al pelirrojo que había estado atormentando todo mi día desde la mañana hasta ahora, altas horas de la madrugada. Se erguía ante mí con su característica pose de "Todo me da igual" pero sus ojos estaban clavados en la insignia que ahora adornaba mi frente. Él tan solo vestía una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones largos de pijama, lo cual le hacía verse realmente cómico acostumbrada a verle con la capa característica de Akatsuki o sus trajes negros que le daba la solemnidad que lo caracterizaba, pero en aquel momento no parecía más que un simple adolescente como yo, nada más que eso. Clavé también mis ojos sobre él, haciéndole bajar la mirada hasta mis ojos, pude notar que sus ojos miel refulgían en fuego, no entendía que era lo que le molestaba esta vez, debía ser yo la que estuviese enfadada, molesta o cosas peores, pero no, siempre era él el que se molestaba por algo que no me dejaba comprender. Pensé que se volvería y saldría de mi habitación como casi siempre que nos enfadábamos. Pero no fue así. _

_**¿Dónde estuviste?**__ –Su voz era ronca, casi forzada, como cuando gritas o lloras demasiado que provocas que tu voz se quede apagada, ronca y diferente. _

_**En el bosque. Yo también tengo objetivos que cumplir.**__ – Respondí rápidamente sin darle tiempo a notar la dubitación de mi voz. _

_**¿Por qué desapareciste? **__–Esta vez sonaba reflexivo, casi rogando que le dijese el por qué de mi ida repentina, él lo sabía perfectamente no entendía por qué se molestaba en intentar parecer inocente o ignorante ante ello. _

_**¿Por qué lo hiciste?**__ –La pregunta salió de mis labios sin pensar, me arrepentí al momento pero la verdad es que era la pregunta que me había formulado todo el día y necesitaba la respuesta. __**-¿Por qué te quedaste con esa? ¿Qué tiene ella? Dime por favor… **_

_**¿Qué?**__ –Parecía no comprender, entonces lo único que hice fue mirarle duramente, entonces le pude ver respirar hondo, me iba a contar la verdad quisiera o no. _

_**La chica que estaba en tu cuarto por la mañana. Esa pelirroja, les vi, a ambos. No me lo niegues porque soy muchas cosas pero no estúpida y tampoco ciega.**__ –Sentencié sin dudar, estaba harta de su juego de desconcierto, pero tras mi aclaración pude verlo palidecer ligeramente, y sus ojos mostrando algo de incomprensión y sorpresa. Después todos esos rasgos se convirtieron en una sonrisa arrogante que surcó completamente todo su rostro. _

_**Sakura, era mi prima. ¿Eso te hizo desaparecer? ¿Te pusiste celosa? **__–Su tono tan sumamente hiriente que tuve que aguantar mis ganas de estrellarle una bofetada sonora contra su rostro. _

_**¡Yo que sabía que era tu prima! ¡Encuentro una chica en tu habitación y a ti a medio vestir! ¿Qué quieres!**__ –Estaba muy enfadada, me estaba tratando como una idiota, y eso no se lo iba a consentir, le iba a dar dónde más le dolía. – __**Uchiha tenía razón. No merece la pena estar mal por alguien como tú.**_

_**¡Has dicho Uchiha? ¿Has estado con él?**__ –Misión cumplida, estaba completamente fuera de sí. Podía notar la tensión en sus músculos, y las venas que se marcaban en sus brazos por la presión de sus puños. _

_**Sí, estuve con él. La verdad, era mi objetivo, iba a matarlo, pero me hizo comprender que no merecía la pena seguir las órdenes de alguien como tú. Y me regaló esta cinta.**__ –Señalé con cuidado la cinta que lucía aún en mi frente con un tono solemne mientras seguía observando sus reacciones. _

_**¿Él te dio esa banda? No sabe dónde ni con quién se está metiendo ese Uchiha.**__ –Casi era una reflexión propia hacia él mismo, pero pude oírla con claridad. _

_**Sí, me la dio, y ¿Sabes lo mejor? Pertenece a la aldea oculta de la hoja. Y ¿Sabes lo segundo mejor de todo esto? Que me voy con ellos.**__ –Me sorprendí a mi misma afirmando eso, puesto que el Uchiha en ningún momento me había ofrecido ir con él, con ellos, pero de todas formas quería darle a entender a Sasori que me iba a perder. Y en ese momento era lo que realmente deseaba, irme, hacerle ver que de verdad le importaba, o que por lo menos necesitaba de mi compañía. _

_**¿Te vas con ellos? Sakura no puedes irte. **__–Me miraba suplicante, casi me conseguía romper el corazón en mil cachos al verlo en ese estado por mi causa, pero era necesario que supiese lo que era sufrir. _

_**Sí Sasori, me voy con Sasuke. Aquí no pinto nada para nadie.**__ –Me giré hacia la puerta y la abrí indicándole que podía salir, él simplemente se dirigió hacia ella, pero se paró enfrente de mí antes de salir, acercó su rostro al mío y juntó nuestros labios, no había esperado para nada esa reacción, cosa que me pilló completamente por sorpresa, pero por primera vez era un beso dulce, casi de despedida, parecía realmente afectado por lo que acababa de decirle. Casi… Casi parecía que de verdad necesitaba que estuviese a su lado. Correspondí el beso sin dudarlo, quería asegurarme que de verdad sentía lo que debía sentir, y así fue, la corriente eléctrica más potente que pudo haber recorrió todos mis sentidos, al igual que todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Al cabo de unos segundos nos separamos por la falta del oxígeno en nuestros pulmones._

_**Si pintas Sakura, mucho. Yo por lo menos, te necesito.**__ –Esto me lo dijo en mi oído, casi un susurro, pero lo suficientemente audible como para estremecer cada parte de mi cuerpo, ahora sí que me encontraba completamente perdida. Él se fue seguido, dejándome sola y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Me dejé deslizar por la puerta, clavando la mirada en un punto fijo del techo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo con mi vida? _


	12. Capítulo 11 Juego peligroso

_Capítulo 11. Sinceridad. _

_Frustración, eso era lo que sentía en ese momento. Desde que Sasori había salido de la habitación me había dejado caer sobre la cama de mi habitación dando vueltas a lo mismo, la cabeza me iba a estallar a este paso. Era inútil pretender enmascarar lo que nos ocurría, pero la verdad había querido tentarlo a una reacción diciéndole que me iría, y lo único que conseguí fue una confusión aún más grande. _

_Como siempre él había lucido su fantástica prepotencia, manipulación y poder sobre mí, y yo simplemente había quedado como la niña estúpida, otra vez. Incluso intentando hacer las cosas a mi manera él se salía con la suya. Lo peor de todo es que sus palabras sonaron tan malditamente sinceras, que incluso llegué a creérmelas. ¿Qué iba a conseguir volviéndome loca de la manera en la cual lo hacía? ¿A caso era un tipo de venganza por haber estado con el Uchiha? ¿Por haberme ido? Creo que ya pagué suficiente condena en ese instante. _

_No estaba dispuesta a quedar como la niña tonta y consentida de nuevo. Me levanté de mi cama y abrí la puerta saliendo casi como un relámpago al pasillo, no me importó ir vestida con tan solo una camiseta amplia de tirantes, y un pantalón de deporte de dormir, tampoco me importó no ir calzada, ni con el pelo completamente suelto. Como tampoco me importó cuando arrollé a Deidara por el camino dejándole tendido en el piso. Solo tenía una cosa en mente, dejarle bien claro quién era la que mandaba, y quién era la que podía conseguir todo lo que quería con un poco de inteligencia y estrategia. _

_¿Quería guerra? La iba a tener. ¿Quería jugar con fuego? Se iba a quemar. ¿Quería probar a dónde soy capaz de llegar? Hasta el final del mundo. Todo por demostrar que no se sale siempre con la suya. _

_Caminé sin detenerme, me sabía el recorrido de memoria, lo había hecho tantas veces que casi era imposible que mis piernas no fuesen por delante de mi cuerpo. En ese momento echaba chispas, no estaba para nada de buen humor, y aún menos para tonterías. Por lo que simplemente, llegaría, pondría mis condiciones, le daría una lección y me iría. Últimamente parecía que mi existencia no servía de nada sin planes, sin objetivos, y sin pasos coordinados y bien estipulados para lograr las cosas. Definitivamente estaba volviéndome como Pein, siempre entre papeles, entre estupideces y agendas. _

_Una vez llegué a su puerta, metí el código sin golpear, directamente las puertas se abrieron ante mí, dejando al descubierto un pelirrojo sin camiseta que hacía sus ejercicios diarios de flexiones y demás. Mis intenciones casi se vieron reducidas a cero al contemplar la perfección del maldito pelirrojo. Mi respiración se aceleró por esos segundos y mi corazón se paró de golpe. Ese estado poco duró, pues debido a mi "delicadeza" al entrar, alerté al susodicho, generando que su rostro voltease para verme, y que quedase completamente descuadrado antes de levantarse del suelo y mostrarse completamente ante mí. Con su pantalón de pijama estilo chándal hasta las rodillas, sin camiseta, con el pelo revuelto y su ligero flequillo cubriendo perfectamente su frente a excepción de sus llamativos ojos miel que resaltaban con su piel ahora dorada por el sol que los días nos habían estado ofreciendo. Desde luego, cualquier chica se rendiría ante una imagen semejante, pero yo no era cualquiera, era Sakura, y eso me convertía en una excepción que rompía la regla. _

_Nos quedamos varios segundos en silencio, escaneándonos el uno al otro, comprobando que realmente estábamos allí, observándonos como dos desconocidos, alterados completamente, él con un ligero y perlado sudor resbalando por sus abdominales, y yo simplemente con el corazón en un puño y mi respiración completamente desigual. Hasta que el silencio fue roto por el mismo que había cortado hasta mi habla. _

_**Diría no me has sorprendido en absoluto, pero te mentiría. Ahora, ¿Se puede saber que haces aquí? ¿Por la noche? ¿Y así?**__ –Señaló mi ropa con su dedo índice mientras pronunciaba su última pregunta, en ese momento reparé en mí y pude notar a lo que se refería, no solía salir nunca con ropa así, pero el momento me había exigido una cierta urgencia que debía satisfacer. _

_**Se puede saber, pero no te lo diré. Y por la noche porque es cuando me ha apetecido. Y mejor de ropa no hablemos, no estás en la mejor condición para hablar.**__ –Alcé una ceja con mi último comentario y señalé su torso desnudo ante mí con mi dedo índice imitando su movimiento de hacía apenas unos segundos. _

_**Bueno, considerando que es mi habitación, y que tú eres la intrusa, no deberías tener demasiadas objeciones sobre mi ropa, ¿No crees?**__ –Y de nuevo ahí estaba su raciocinio que dejaba mi mente minada a cero, o aún menos, de nuevo, una niña pequeña ante sus ojos expertos. Eso me dio aún más energía para continuar con mi plan. _

_**Bueno, considerando que hace un rato fuiste tú el que irrumpió en mi habitación, estamos a mano, ¿No crees?**__ –Su expresión varió de la confianza al desconcierto, todo marchaba a la maravilla, seguramente no esperaba que lo fuese a tratar como él me trataba a mí, de un segundo a otro, era él el niño estúpido e inexperto que se había medido conmigo y no al revés. Sonreí profundamente, era mejor de lo que me había imaginado en algún momento. _

_**Estamos a mano… Ahora sí, ¿Me puedes decir a qué has venido? Creo que me dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir antes.**__ –Reí suavemente ante su obvia molestia por mi comentario de irme de allí. Realmente parecía un niño al cual iban a abandonar cruelmente, o casi un cachorrito maltratado. Pero eso ya conmigo no funcionaba, puede que cuando tuviésemos siete u ocho años pudiese chantajearme de esa manera, pero ahora a nuestros 17 años, ya no era tan inocente. _

_**No, no dije todo lo que tenía decir**__ –Me acerqué mientras dejaba resbalar empalagosamente las últimas palabras de mi oración dándoles un poco de longevidad. Nunca me había sentido tan sumamente buscona como en aquel momento, pero el plan era el plan, y había que seguirlo a rajatabla. Mantuve mi tono meloso aproximándome a él ligeramente. Podía notar su nerviosismo, e incluso por qué no admitirlo, yo estaba nerviosa. –__**Sasori **__–Ronroneé en su oído, mientras lucía una sonrisa satisfactoria al notar cómo se doblegaba ante mi sensualidad de aquel instante. La distancia prudencial se había agotado. Estaba literalmente pegada a su cuerpo, y él al mío, yo sobre su oído, y el abrazándome por la cintura. _

_**Sakura, este juego te servirá con el Uchiha, pero no conmigo**__ –Sus palabras eran duras, pero su voz quebrada y sus cortes mezclados con respiraciones agitadas y suspiros me daban la razón. Y ahora sabía mejor que nunca como provocarle. _

_**Mmm, tienes razón, el Uchiha era más participativo**__ –Justo, toqué la fibra, sus músculos se habían tensado haciéndose notorios contra mi vientre plano, mientras su agarre sobre mi cintura se había vuelto más posesivo que antes y sus ojos ahora se clavaban sobre los míos. _

_**¿Tú y el Uchiha, estuvieron así de cerca?**__ –Su ceja estaba alzada y sus ojos parecían estar casi a punto de estallar de la ira, cosa que me hizo aún más ganas de continuar. _

_**Sinceramente, estuvimos incluso más, la tormenta me pilló al volver, y entré en una especie de hipotermia, él me encontró y no existe mejor remedio para ello que el calor corporal.**__ –Remarqué la última palabra con un tono seductor, casi anhelante hacia un recuerdo muy prometedor. Todo eran patrañas, mentiras sin fundamento, pero él no lo sabía, solo le servía enojarse, pero esta vez era más que eso. Siempre nos habíamos enojado por amistades cercanas, por chicos que me hablaban demasiado, pero nunca habíamos llegado al extremo de estar con otra persona que no fuese el otro. Habíamos hecho la promesa de que en su momento, el uno sería para el otro y viceversa. Mis palabras significaban la rotura de esa promesa, por lo que tenía razones de sobra para molestarse de sobremanera. _

_**¿Sabes qué? No te creo nada. Y sé una forma de hacerte confesar.**__ –Esta vez fue él quien usó ese tono seductor que tanto me fascinaba. Sabía que no iba a ser fácil mantener mi mentira, en realidad nunca había estado tan próxima a un hombre tal como lo estaba con Sasori en aquel momento. Y él sabía perfectamente que cuando se excedía con respecto a nuestros encuentros, siempre me amedrentaba. Parte de mí tenía ese miedo, pero la otra estaba dispuesta a lo que fuese con tal de mantener su mentira, incluso ese extremo. _

_**No me creas, lo podrás ver por ti mismo.**__ –Ese fue el detonante final. Tragué la saliva que se me había acumulado en la boca, con bastante dificultad y dejé que todo se desarrollase. _

_La bomba estalló tal cual lo predije, en un segundo nuestras frentes estaban apoyadas la una en la otra, sus ojos clavados en los míos. Sus manos pegándome a él por mi cintura, y mis manos enredadas en su cuello y su pelo rojizo. Sonreí arrogante, alzando una ceja con un comportamiento retador que tuvo su respuesta. Los labios de Sasori se estamparon sobre mi cuello, ciertamente hubiese esperado un beso en los labios, pero ahora la meta de esto era algo más corporal que sentimental. La sensación me electrizó por completo, no notaba la delicadeza de las otras veces, tampoco el sentimiento profundo de respeto y tranquilidad que nos embriagaba a los dos cada vez que estábamos juntos. Esta vez era algo más allá, había deseo, pasión, furia, celos, y quizás una muy y escasa porción de amor, tan insignificante que era apenas perceptible. _

_Sus labios siguieron recorriendo la oquedad de mi cuello con desespero. Había inclinado completamente mi cabeza hacia atrás, dejándome llevar por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. Un ligero mordisco captó toda mi atención inclinando mi cuello hacia delante, recibiendo por completa sorpresa los labios del que en aquel momento lucían el control de la situación. Eran tibios, desesperados, y casi anhelantes de aquel contacto, yo también lo había extrañado, no podía mentirme. La tensión era palpable entre ambos. El beso solo fue interrumpido la necesidad de oxígenos de ambos. _

_El siguiente paso fue rápido y sin dudas, tanto su cuerpo como el mío fueron rápidamente tendidos contra la cama que adornada la sobria habitación de mi acompañante. No nos importó oír los muelles ceder bajo nuestro peso, ni tampoco las sábanas revoloteándose a nuestro alrededor, haciendo algo difícil el movimiento. Una de sus ligeras manos fue a parar hacia mi muslo, sosteniéndolo contra su cadera, haciéndole quedar encima de mí, con mis piernas a ambos lados de las suyas, flexionadas de tal manera que mis rodillas encajaban con los huecos pronunciados de sus caderas. El juego se tornaba peligroso y lo sabía, pero solo quedaba un poco más, lo justo para llegar a la clave de todo. _

_De nuevo sus labios contra los míos, mis manos ya recorrían sin pudor todo su bien formado torso, realmente estaba disfrutando tanto que sabía que iba a ser casi un sacrificio el momento de acabar con todo ello. Despejé todos esos pensamientos y me dejé sumir en las caricias que ya no eran de pasión, sino cuidadas, cariñosas, todo lo pasional se había transformado en completa adoración, lo que antes era furia, ahora era simplemente respeto, cuidado, y conformismo con el ritmo que habíamos marcado. Todo había cambiado de una forma brusca pero agradable. _

_Enredé mis manos en su pelo, dando ligeros tirones que hacían escapar ligeros quejidos seductores de sus labios, lo cual no provocaba otra cosa en mí que puro deseo. Dejé que mis manos se desplazasen exploradoras a lo largo de su cuello, marcando delicadamente cada músculo, tendón, o parte ligeramente sensible al tacto. Seguí descendiendo por sus hombros, los cuales estaban demasiado bien formados para alguien que tan solo manejaba marionetas en casi todas sus peleas. Su espalda fue mi siguiente presa, rodeándolo con mis brazos acaricié cada espacio, cada centímetro grabándolo en mi mente a fuego, deshice el ligero abrazo posando mis manos entre él y yo, sobre su torso, delineando de nuevo cada abdominal. Estaba completamente abstraída e hipnotizada por él, como él por mí. _

_Su reacción no se hizo esperar una vez dejé mis manos quietas. Con una sola mano suya atrapó mis dos muñecas, alzándolas por encima de mi cabeza, dejándome de cierta manera indefensa ante él, cosa que generó un ligero nerviosismo en mi estómago, al mismo tiempo que un calor casi febril se apoderaba de cada célula de mi cuerpo. "Malditas hormonas adolescentes y sus cambios" pensé para mí misma mientras notaba como mis manos eran fuertemente sujetadas mientras la otra de sus manos comenzaba a recorrer mi vientre plano entre la tela que formaba mi camiseta, generando ligeros espasmos en contra de mi voluntad. Pude entrever su sonrisa arrogante y traviesa como otras tantas veces. Cerré mis ojos cediendo al placer de la situación mientras notaba como su agarre se debilitaba, aún así mantuve mis manos en alto, esperando sus movimientos. _

_La camiseta no hizo más que salir disparada contra el frío suelo, mientras las manos del pelirrojo recorrían el más pequeño recoveco de mi anatomía, al igual que sus besos. Mi cuello fue su primera víctima, dejando una ligera marca rosada, de la que probablemente me arrepentiría en un futuro, sus manos apretaban mis caderas contra sí. Provocando una sensación casi indescriptible a mi parecer. Esta vez un ligero suspiro escapó de mis labios. Satisfaciendo a un impaciente Sasori, que aún descendía a lo largo de mi cuello, por mis hombros, dejando marca de su presencia en cualquier sitio que le fuese posible. Salteó mi escote depositando delicados besos sobre mi vientre, lo cual me hizo plantearme hasta dónde estaba dispuesto a llegar. _

_Mi mente divagaba cada vez más acerca de llevar a cabo mi plan, o dejarme llevar por las circunstancias que se habían dado a raíz de mis actos. _

_Me prometí a mí misma que sería fuerte, que no me dejaría manipular como otras veces, puesto que ya no era la chica que antes era. Desde aquella tarde, contra aquel tronco, había tomado mi camino, mi nueva decisión dónde los sentimientos que no fuesen de absoluta indiferencia se hiciesen presentes. En mí no tenían lugar. _

_Pronto esas ideas empezaron a carecer de crédito cuando sentí una fuerte mano aprisionar mi espalda y estrellarme suavemente contra un torso bien formado, mi corazón ya no daba más de sí. ¿Qué tenía de malo dejarse llevar por un poco de placer? _

_Con las mismas, moví mis manos posicionadas a lo alto de mi cabeza y las interpuse entre él y yo, dándole un leve empujón con el cual acabé encima. Le observé por unos instantes, él sonreía pero esta vez no era arrogante, ni superior, por una vez era una sonrisa cómplice, sincera y con una tranquilidad poco usual en él. Me decidí a borrar esa sonrisa. Con un solo movimiento me apoderé de sus labios como él lo había hecho minutos antes. De nuevo la corriente eléctrica hizo presencia, recorriendo toda mi espina dorsal con apremio antes de devolverme a la realidad._

_Descendí mis manos desde ambos lados de su cara por su torso hasta llegar al broche del pantalón, sonreí ligeramente jugando con el mismo, lo bajé lentamente pero no del todo, indicándole ligeramente mis intenciones. Antes de que pudiese decir algo más le di un beso más profundo que el resto, quería hacerle sufrir un poco, y sabía qué hacer para ello. Aproveché el beso y mientras mi otra mano acarició levemente todo su torso, con paciencia, tallando cada lugar en mi memoria. _

_Respiré profundo separándome de él pero en esa ligera bocanada el aprovechó para tomar mis manos de mis muñecas y acabé de frente contra la pared, la mezcla de frío de la pared, y el calor del cuerpo de él tras de mí me produjo un fuerte escalofrío por todo mi cuerpo, recliné mi cabeza sobre mi hombro mientras él se dedicaba a morderlo ligeramente con apremio. Algún que otro suspiro salió desde lo más profundo de mi ser, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por mi acompañante. _

_Me giró de nuevo quedando frente a frente, sin darme tiempo a reaccionar bajó mis pantalones de deporte cortos, estaba en desventaja de ropa, pero más me preocupaba el color rojo que había adquirido mi cara en ese instante. Deseché cualquier sentimiento de vergüenza y simplemente enrosqué melosamente mis piernas alrededor de sus caderas, provocando nuestra caída a la cama de nuevo. _

_Los pantalones de él no tardaron mucho en seguir el camino de los míos. Cada vez estaba más cerca, lo conseguiría, había conseguido llegar a ese punto porque yo quería, ahora tenía la situación bajo control completo. Lo provoqué algo más con un suave gemido en su oído, que más parecía una súplica barata, pero lo suficiente para notar como todo su cuerpo reaccionaba a él sosteniéndome con fuerza. Hubiese querido decir que el gemido había sido fingido, pero no podía mentir, me estaba haciendo sentir como nunca nadie había conseguido nunca. Pero esa sensación de __Déjà vu me invadió, como si otra persona que no conseguía recordar hubiese provocado las mismas sensaciones en mi cuerpo. Una mano bajando por mi cintura despertó mi ensoñación y sonreí. Ahora comenzaba lo bueno. _

_Reprimí mis ganas de seguir, y con una mano accedí hacia el borde de los bóxer que llevaba puestos en esos momentos, pasé por encima de la tela con cuidado, notando como él había quedado estático a mi tacto. Lo besé de nuevo y solo paré cuando sentí su tensión y su quejido claro. Ahora tenía mi mano en su entrepierna, por decirlo de alguna forma, presionándolo alrededor con mi mano, produciendo claros quejidos de Sasori. Sonreí de nuevo mientras separaba mis labios contemplando su expresión desencajada. Pude notar como aguantaba el dolor que aquello producía, su punto débil lo manejaba ahora yo. _

_**Ahora… Me vas a escuchar, sino sabes lo que pasará.**__ –Apreté una vez más consiguiendo una afirmación por su parte. Me acerqué a su oído para continuar con mi propuesta.- __**Tú y yo, lucharemos con nuestra estrategia y nuestras armas. Si tú ganas te contaré si pasó algo o no con el Uchiha y dejaré que me pidas lo que quieras. En cambio, si gano yo, será un secreto que me llevaré a la tumba, y podré irme de aquí con quien yo quiera si lo deseo. Tanto si es para volver o no. El primero que quede inconsciente perderá. Yo también se jugar tus juegos, ya viste.**_


	13. Capítulo 12 Retado

_**Capítulo 12. Retado. **_

_Un silencio sepulcral se había establecido desde que había propuesto mis condiciones, Sasori tan solo dejaba que los largos cabellos rojizos tapasen parte de sus ojos y su rostro, dándole un aspecto misterioso y aterrador que nunca había visto. Mantuve la compostura, pues era lo poco que me quedaba en ese momento por mantener. Clavé la mirada en la cama en la que aún estaba tumbada, buscando algo importante en lo cual mantener mi mirada fija con tal de no soportar más el comportamiento de él. Nunca pensé que se fuese a tomar tan mal lo que había hecho, pero al parecer, jugué con fuego, y ahora las consecuencias serían claras conociendo al marionetista, no gozaba precisamente de fama de pasivo, honrado, o piadoso. Siendo sinceros, su fama era todo el contrario. _

_Un ligero gruñido leve de fastidio llegó hasta mis oídos, volví mis ojos hacia él, esta vez me miraba directamente con aquel color miel, algo me paralizó dentro de mí. Sus ojos no lucían la transparencia que casi siempre mostraban, sino que eran opacos, casi el color miel se había fundido con la dilatación de sus pupilas. Una sonrisa asomó por la comisura de su boca, pero no era arrogante en absoluto, era temeraria, casi podría decirse que se parecía al que usa un depredador cuando tiene a la presa entre sus fauces, satisfacción y amenaza. Eso era precisamente lo que me transmitía en ese momento. _

_Relajé mi cuerpo, intentando mostrarme lo más segura de mí misma que podía, a pesar de que en absoluto me sentía así, pero no había más opción que continuar con la farsa la cual yo misma había empezado, ¿Por qué? Por un poco de respeto. ¿Para qué? Para demostrarle que no solo él puede controlar, manipular, o conseguir lo que quiere de algo o alguien. ¿Qué había salido mal? No lo sabía. _

_**Que esto se te quede grabado Sakura. No voy a pelear contigo. **__–Su voz era seca y su aliento golpeaba mi cara, lo que me provocó un ligero espasmo en la mano derecha, la cual empezó a temblar a mi lado. _

_**E-eso**__ –carraspeé intentando mantener la calma antes de continuar. –__**Es como un abandono, por lo que yo gano, puedo irme si así me place, y no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, ni tampoco indicaciones sobre lo que hago ni con quién lo hago.**__ –Armándome de valor me levanté de la cama, mostrándome ante él, sabía que desde pequeños él había esperado un momento así, verme completamente delante de él, para él. Pero el caso era intentar que fallase en sus intentos por no contentarme. _

_**Tú no te vas a ir de aquí. **__–En un segundo mostrando sus habilidades de ninja me tenía acorralada contra el armario de la pared contraria. Lo separé con un fuerte empujón mostrando mi indignación notable ya en ese momento. _

_**No eres mi dueño, puedo hacer y deshacer como quiera. Si quieres ser un cobarde y no pelear, al menos cumple las normas. **__–Tomé mi ropa del suelo y me dirigí a la puerta sin prestarle más atención. Cuando la abrí esta se cerró en mis narices por un brazo que la cruzaba y unos ojos que me miraban interrogativos. _

_**Bien, lucharé. El primero que quede fuera de juego perderá. Hazte a la idea de perder Sakura, esta vez tengo un motivo claro por el cual debo vencerte.**__ –Acto seguido se dio la vuelta y abrió la puerta ante mí, yo simplemente lo miré con aire confundido, había aceptado mi reto, y con creces me había dejado claro que hiciese lo que hiciese, iba a caer. Maldito presuntuoso. Le dejaría claro que no se debe subestimar a nadie y menos a mí. _

_**Nos vemos en una hora, en el claro del bosque que está a una media hora de aquí. Ya sabes cuál es. No tardes o las reglas se aplicarán.**__ –Con las mismas salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Suspiré profundamente sintiendo que mis rodillas temblaban bajo mi peso. _

_Caminé de vuelta a mi habitación, llevaba la ropa hecha un gurruño entre mis brazos, solo tenía mi ropa interior puesta, y mi pelo revuelto sobre mi cara, entonces caí en la cuenta. La cinta. En el cuarto de Sasori no estaba, y había salido de mi habitación con ella. Seguramente la debí perder por el pasillo mientras iba hacia allí, que la hubiese visto Sasori no suponía gran problema, pero que la viese cualquiera de los otros, sí lo sería, se podría decir que era una clase de traición de grado leve. La última vez que sucedió algo similar, el sujeto acabó en las mazmorras dios sabe por cuánto tiempo y sometido a qué cosas. Me estremecí tan solo pensarlo. _

_No esperé más y me dispuse a recorrer cada milímetro del pasillo, cada esquina, cualquier sitio, pero no había ni rastro, cada vez estaba más nerviosa, y no era capaz de controlar el temblor de mis piernas y mis manos. Un choque frente a frente me hizo perder la conciencia por unos segundos antes de chocar contra el frío suelo boca arriba y dejar mi cabeza golpeada contra el suelo de una forma muy poco elegante. Abrí mis ojos aún nublados por el dolor y la impresión de la ligera pero ruda caída, para encontrarme con unos zafiros que me observaban con curiosidad, escrutándome sin cautela, y con mi banda en la mano. Dios, estaba perdida. _

_**Buscabas esto, ¿Hn? **__–Deidara, sin duda era él. Me alegré que no hubiese sido Konan, Pein, o alguno de los demás, no es que tuviese mala relación con ellos, pero nunca habían acabado de asimilar que yo pudiese formar parte de ellos, siempre había resultado una distracción en el camino tanto de Sasori como de Deidara, según les había oído murmurar un día, a pesar de que Konan era una de mis amigas de la infancia._

_**Esto, yo… Puedo decirte exactamente el por qué de todo esto, de verdad.**__ –Arqueó una ceja y yo simplemente me revolví inquieta contra el suelo, evitando su mirada, no podía contarle que había estado relacionándome con el Uchiha y sus amigos, y aún menos que tenía una pelea con Sasori y que si ganaba me largaría para siempre, eso solo incrementaría las sospechas de traición. _

_**Hn, ¿Cuál de todo? ¿El que vuelvas de dirección de la habitación de Sasori? ¿El que estás en ropa interior? O no, espera, ya sé, ¿El qué hace esta banda al lado de tu habitación con la insignia de Konohagakure, y el por qué la estabas buscando? ¿Me equivoco? **__–Respiraba cada vez más rápido buscando respuestas coherentes y sencillas a todas esas preguntas, sin tartamudear, mostrar nerviosismo o demás. Era casi imposible. _

_**Vuelvo de la habitación de Sasori, y así, con esta ropa, por cosas que no te importan puesto que es algo que incumbe a mi vida privada. Y esa banda de Konoha me la encontré en el bosque, y quise examinarla para poder reconocer el chakra impregnado en ella y poder localizar el intruso o intrusa que se consideró lo suficientemente valiente, o para mi gusto, incauto, como para acercarse a nosotros. **__–Al parecer mi cerebro había cavilado lo suficiente como manejar la situación de una manera normal, tanto que incluso el mismo Deidara cambió completamente su expresión y me tendió una mano, la cual acepté antes de incorporarme. No entendía por qué cada vez que veía a Deidara me recordaba a una persona, pero solo un perfil, no reconocía quién era, tan solo su parecido con él. _

_**Bueno, entonces, debo devolvértela, ¿Cierto? Y yo que tú, me tapaba pronto, dudo que alguien pudiese soportar estar mucho tiempo cerca de ti en esas condiciones frentona.**__ –Otra vez el tono irónico que tanto me encantaba de Deidara, nunca me sentí tan aliviada como en ese momento. _

_**No debo preocuparme mucho, al menos no contigo, eres como una chica por lo que no tengo nada que temer de ti.**__ –Sonreí burlonamente antes de continuar mi camino, dejando un Deidara bastante enojado a mi espalda, pero con una sonrisa burlona al igual que la mía, ambos lo pasábamos en grande discutiendo de esa forma, cosa que Sasori consideraba infantil, y con lo que empezaban casi todas las "discusiones" si es que así se podía llamar el ignorarlo por dos días completos mientras él me seguía buscando una simple palabra por mi parte. _

_No tardé demasiado en llegar a mi habitación, más bien tardé menos de lo que me esperaba, supuse que sería por el encuentro, la distracción y la cantidad de pensamientos que tenía enjaulados en mi mente en aquel momento. Maldición. Deidara me había hecho plantearme si de verdad debía irme, si merecía la pena ser considerada una traidora, y ser mirada de la forma que él lo había hecho el mismo en el pasillo. _

_Accedí al baño con sigilo, los cabellos rosas se esparcía por mi espalda y mis hombros, el flequillo tapaba ligeramente mis ojos verdes, dándome un aspecto rebelde y por qué no decirlo, irresistible a cualquier ojo. Me observé y por suerte no tenía ninguna marca de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, esa misma noche el Uchiha iría como había prometido, y no podía permitirme tal descuido por mi parte. Dejé mi pijama en el resto de la ropa para la colada y salí en la misma ropa interior a mi habitación de nuevo. Me estiré ligeramente y revolví un poco más mi cabello dándole un aspecto más infantil y travieso que me encantaba. _

_Un golpe distrajo mi atención y con una rapidez pasmante me lancé ante aquel que osaba interrumpir mis meditaciones y también mi habitación. Ya había tenido bastante con los encuentros sucesivos con Sasori y Deidara, como para un tercero inesperado. _

_No aguardé mucho antes de oír un leve quejido de aquel que acaba de estampar contra el suelo de una forma un tanto bruta. Pero poco me importaba ser cordial en aquellos instantes. No me molesté mucho más, pues en cuanto reconocí esos ojos oscuros observándome casi hipnotizado no pude hacer otra cosa que ahogar un grito y salir corriendo hacia el baño con tal de intentar olvidar que acababa de verme en ropa interior uno de los chicos que más loca me volvía. _

_Oí unos golpes en la puerta del mismo y una voz pidiéndome que saliese, su comentario no fue el más apropiado, a una chica no se le puede decir "Vamos sal, no tengas vergüenza, he visto a muchas con menos ropa que la que llevas ahora." En ese instante le hubiese ahorcado de no ser por la puerta que nos separaba al uno del otro. Con un simple "Cállate y espera" resolví mínimamente el conflicto que tenía en ese momento. _

_Conseguí una ligera camiseta, la cual era de tirantes, con un estampado rojo y verde, que hacía juego con mis ojos y el color de mis mejillas en ese instante. Me llegaba aproximadamente hasta dos dedos más abajo del trasero, lo cual me pareció suficiente como para pasearme por mi propia habitación ante la mirada atenta del Uchiha sin convertirme en un completo tomate. _

_Giré el pomo de la puerta, y tras abrirla pude observar un divertido pelinegro recostado contra la pared y sentado sobre mi cama, con una pose de chico duro que le daba un aire imposible e irresistible, sin duda aquel día todos se había compinchado en mi contra para hacerme pasar las horas más terribles de mi vida. _

_Me dirigí a él con mi mirada lo más fría que pude y le aventé un ligero golpe sobre la cabeza que le sacó esa sonrisa de niño duro y superior, por unos labios fruncidos y una expresión de molestia evidente. Respiré hondo antes de sentarme a su lado recostándome como él en la pared y sentándome en la cama. No dirigimos palabra durante unos cuantos minutos, el silencio no se nos hacía incómodo, más bien agradecíamos el no tener nada que reprocharnos, y el estar completamente metidos en nuestros propios problemas. No reparé en que para sostener la camiseta como si fuese un simple vestido había usado la cinta de la insignia de Konoha que había recogido a las afueras de la cueva y que el mismo Deidara había recuperado de mi estúpida pérdida. _

_La mirada del chico ahora estaba fija en ese pequeño detalle, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión, sentimiento y aún menos cualquier clase de reacción. Era frustrante alguien tan frío y calculador como él al lado. No podías descifrar absolutamente nada a partir de sus facciones, gestos o acciones, con diferencia era el chico más incompresible que había conocido, pero eso lo hacía aún un objetivo más delicado y sabroso. _

_Adivinando sus pensamientos acaricié la figura de la villa de la hoja con una sonrisa anhelante, no sabía por qué tenía la sensación de que algo no iba bien conmigo cada vez que me encontraba con él, o acariciaba esa cinta, como si algo me intentase decir que estaba cometiendo un error de alguna forma. _

_Volví a concentrarme en la pared contraria que se extendía ante nosotros, un morado algo estridente, pero que realmente me agradaba y me hacía sentir como en casa. No sé el momento en el cual me relajé tanto que acabé apoyada sobre el hombro del Uchiha y había cerrado mis ojos, estaba realmente cansada, y tenía menos de diez minutos para prepararme, y salir de mi habitación sin explicarle al Uchiha nada de mi plan, o todo se iría al traste, el no me dejaría pelear contra Sasori, obviamente era más fuerte, y poseía más ingenio para tácticas que yo, por algo era el jefe en ese instante. _

_Me reacomodé de nuevo levantándome de la cama, y abrí el armario bajo la mirada atenta del Uchiha sobre mi espalda. Intenté no parecer alterada por su presencia, sino más bien, hacer las cosas con naturalidad, aparentando todo lo contrario. Rebusqué entre mi armario un pequeño uniforme de lucha que había usado en contadas ocasiones puesto que era bastante especial para mí. La primera vez que me lo puse fue cuando pude derrotar a Pein, Deidara, y Konan a la vez, desde entonces había encontrado mis posibilidades dentro de Akatsuki y se convirtió en una especie de amuleto de la suerte para mí. _

_No era demasiado complicado, constaba de un camiseta morada fuerte la cual solo llegaba un dedo por debajo de mi hombro. Encima de esta una especie de top que poseía un cuerpo que llegaba al igual que la camiseta por encima de mi hombro y unos tirantes saliendo desde la zona de mis pechos hasta atarse atrás con el cuerpo, este de un color rosa pálido como mi cabello, lo cual destacaba notablemente contra el morado absoluto y fuerte que mostraba la capa inferior. Unos guantes del mismo morado que la camiseta de debajo que llegaban hasta por encima del codo, un palmo aproximadamente. Una cinta verde coronaba estos, y el mismo diseño se repetía en el otro brazo. Unos guantes negros y verdes acompañaban por encima los ya puestos, dando una protección extra. La parte inferior constaba de unos legins morados como el resto que quedaban a mitad del muslo, marcando las torneadas piernas que poseía, una falda de palas abierta de un color rosa palo algo más oscuro que el cuerpo que llevaba pero sin llegar al morado del resto de las prendas. Un cinturón verde caído coronaba el conjunto, junto con unas sandalias de la misma tonalidad verde que acababan finalmente con él. Quise añadir una cinta en mi cabeza de color morado, sosteniendo el flequillo por encima de la misma para mejorar la vista y la agudeza, me recogí una trenza hacia un lado dejándola caer libremente sobre mi hombro. _

_Observé la cinta de Konoha una vez más y no pude reprimir un suspiro, la cogí con ambas manos y me la jugué, la até en mi frente sobre la cinta que había colocado con anterioridad. Cargué mi espada especial, puesto que la había conseguido en un combate con un rival bastante fuerte según me contaron, pues al acabar la lucha no conseguía recordar nada de lo sucedido por la magnitud, pero si quedó mi recompensa la __Chakura Tō. Una espada bastante poderosa, y muy codiciada por muchas personas, por lo que casi siempre solía guardarla para ocasiones sumamente importantes. Cargué a su vez una gran variedad de Shurikens, Kunais y Senbon sin olvidar un antídoto contra cualquier veneno en los bolsillos que el conjunto tenía preparado, y por último en la parte de atrás del cinturón dejé mi __Tant__ō. Respiré por quinta vez en el tiempo en el que había empezado a prepararme. Y me giré para observar un confundido Uchiha que me mirada como si cuatro cabezas hubiesen brotado de mi cuello por arte de magia. _

_**Sakura, ¿A dónde vas? Y una pregunta un tanto obvia, ¿De dónde has sacado la **__**Chakura Tō? Es única de Konoha, nadie la ha poseído en años. Y por último, ¿Por qué vas preparada para una lucha? **__–Todas sus preguntas me incomodaban, no podía responderle sin darle absolutamente todos los datos que no quería que supiese, lo que más me sorprendió fue su aclaración sobre la espada que llevaba, era única de Konoha, por lo que a la persona a la cual se la arrebaté pertenecía allí. Sería interesante descubrir más sobre ello, pero ahora no había tiempo. _

_**No te importa a dónde vaya. Tampoco de dónde haya sacado MI espada, y por mí como si es única del infierno, es mía y con eso me basta. Y por último, voy preparada para una lucha, porque es a lo que voy. **__–Caminé con seguridad hasta la puerta, sin reparar siquiera en como con su agilidad característica había taponado la puerta, haciéndome resoplar con poca paciencia más, lo que provocó que lo apartase molesta, pero eso no le impidió volver a internarse en una discusión frente a frente. _

_**Muy bien, no me digas dónde vas, ni de dónde sacaste la espada si así lo quieres. Pero dime contra quién vas a pelear, o si no no saldrás de esta habitación. ¿Quedo claro Haruno? **__–Mi ira iba aumentando, pero no podía perder más tiempo, puesto que había tomado el tiempo justo para arreglarme y acudir a la cita con Sasori, batirle y hacer lo que se me antojase. _

_**¿Quieres saberlo? Muy bien, me he retado con Sasori, si gano, podré irme y hacer lo que me plazca, si pierdo tendré que hacer lo que él quiera, tal como he hecho todo este tiempo, ¡Maldita sea! Déjame ir si tanto deseas que me vaya contigo lejos de aquí.**__ –Mis palabras consternaron profundamente al portador del Sharingan, pues se veía completamente confundido, por una vez pude leer en sus facciones la sorpresa de mi respuesta. _

_**No puedo dejar que lo hagas, eres una molestia.**__ –Flash, fue casi como un rayo de luz clavándose contra mi cerebro, juraría haber escuchado antes esas palabras en la boca de él. Algunas imágenes se dibujaron en mi mente, en las cuales dos niños jugaban alegremente con otro de cabellos tan rubios como el sol, y una chica con los mimos cabellos la cual se parecía a Deidara de una manera pasmante, una voz llamaba a uno de los chicos por el nombre de Sasuke. Más bien una pelirosa lo llamaba intentando que volviese a la realidad, mientras este simplemente murmuraba las palabras molestia y provocaba el enfado y la reacción negativa de aquella pelirosa, que se alejaba con los puños apretados y alguna lágrima amenazando con salir, mientras un pelinegro la perseguía intentando buscar una explicación por la cual debía hacerla sentirse mejor. El flash se cortó de la nada, y con ello toda mi concentración. _

_**No, no… ¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué tengo recuerdos de mí, como si fuese otra persona la que vivió todo eso? No era la primera vez que me llamas molestia, nosotros, el parque… ¡NO! **__–Grité con todas mis fuerzas mientras un casi descolocado azabache observaba todo con los ojos abiertos, como si hubiese descubierto la pólvora por arte de magia. No esperé más y salí corriendo. _

_Todo se amontonaba en mi mente. No tardé demasiado en saltar por una de las ventanas de la guarida y dirigirme hacia el bosque mientras escuchaba un grito procedente de aquel azabache, que con desespero repetía mi nombre, esperando una respuesta por mi parte, que no llegaría. _


End file.
